Justify My Love
by Sosoru
Summary: Mirai no Trunks is forced to return to the past after his lover died by the hands of the Androids. Through a twist of fate, he meets a woman that turns his world around. Very mature themes. MTB? GB? MTP? Who knows?
1. You Must Go

_Well, it's been a while since I've started a new story, but here it is. You guys know me,  
expect the unexpected. I'm not giving away pairings just yet, but be warned that it's a non-typical pairing and very taboo. From this summary you may be able to tell what it's all about. Just remember, no flames.  
_  
**Justify My Love – Chapter One  
**  
"Mother, I see no reason in going back. Everything is fine in the future," commented a pair of jean-clad legs poking from under a hummer craft. An oil- covered hand then appeared from under the vehicle, searching for a tool.

"Mom, can you hand me the ratchet please," he asked, holding out his hand palm up. His mother only folded her arms, looking on with discontent he could not see. Sighing in desperation, he rolled out and sat up, looking at his mother.

"Are you just going to stand there, or will you help me out," he asked. The woman rolled her eyes and leaned against the tool stand. She hated when he acted like this, like he needed no one. Yet, Mommy was always there to help him out. She shook her head, wondering if he would ever come to his senses.

"I just want you to be happy," she pleaded with him, her voice highly pitched. "It has been almost a year and I think…"

"I know how long it's been," Trunks snapped, interrupting her. "You don't need to remind me every single day how long it's been."

A heaviness was felt inside the room and silence dominated. A mood such as this was not uncommon for the two, for the issue came up in almost every conversation. It was an issue Trunks did not want to discuss, yet his mother pressed it, often to the limits of his composure. Bulma bit her lip and thought for a second. Her approach never worked, so perhaps it was time for her to regroup.

"Fine," his mother said firmly as she walked out the garage.

Trunks looked on with bewilderment as she left. He never understood him, nor she him. Sure, she lost many friends to the Androids, but so did he. There was the father he never met, never got to know. There was the friend that gave his own life so he could be spared to fight another day. All the people he had to watch die because he could not save them. Everything was on his shoulders.

Who had to go to the future? He did. Who had to train for two years with a man that wanted nothing to do with him? He did. Who had to die in order to come back and kill the Androids and Cell? He did. But, that wasn't good enough for her. Nothing was good enough for her.

"Damn you," he yelled as he punched his fist into the flooring, making the cement crack He never understood how his mother managed to irritate him so much. Figuring he would reach no revelations today, he looked around, grabbed the ratchet and continued to work on his project.

Bulma walked out behind the garage and stood in a mass of uncut grass. She put her slender hands into her pants pocket and pulled out a capsule. Fingering the small, smooth object, she mentally crossed her fingers and tossed the capsule in the air. Once released, it turned into a small aircraft. A smile ran across her hard face. She didn't know if the capsule worked anymore, it was one of her prototypes. A solar-powered aircraft. Sure, it was only good for short distance flights, but she didn't need to go that far. A visit to an old friend was warranted. With a sigh, she stepped into the winged machine and started the engine.

"I may have to get Trunks to work on this thing," she said as she pulled the throttle and took to the air.

Flying over, she could see all the progress happening in the city. It was no longer a city in ruin, but one on the rebuild. Office buildings were coming back up as well as businesses. People were starting to get back into their normal routine, no longer in fear of dying by the hands of the Androids. At least now, fate could take its course and the natural cycle of life and death could continue.

Yes, death was a part of life, this city was proof of that. Out of all the pain and suffering, the survivors are bringing forth something bigger and better than was there before. Her son had given them so much and hadn't even taken any credit for it. All she wanted was for him to have something in return, a good life. He was owed at least that much.

After a few moments, Bulma spotted her target. A small boat tied to a makeshift pier with bleached paint peeling off the sides. She descended to the sandy beach just opposite of the boat and turned off the engine. Before she could step out, a middle-aged woman with long black hair jumped from the boat and ran up to her. A smile appeared on her face, one aged not by only time, but hardship.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma squealed as she leapt out the craft and into the dark-haired woman's arms. The pair embraced for a long moment. It had been many months since they last saw each other and so much has changed since then.

"How are you? How's that boy of yours? I'm sure he's getting married soon," Chi-Chi blurted out excitedly, clasping her hand together. Bulma did not share in her jubilation though. Her gaze lowered and her chest felt heavy. She had at least hoped they would make it inside before she discussed Trunks.

"Bulma…" Chi-Chi started, looking at her dazed friend. She knew that look. It was the look of pain, though this time, she could tell it wasn't anything terribly serious, but it definitely was troubling Bulma.

"No…he's not getting married. There will be no wedding, no new life…nothing," the blue haired woman admitted. Saying it was almost as bad as thinking it. Scratching her head, she leaned against her machine. Chi-Chi smiled and joined her life-long friend. She was certain Bulma was just over-reacting.

"Aww, com'on," Chi-Chi started, patting Bulma on the leg. "Those two kids were made for each other. Dominican is crazy about Trunks, and he's crazy about her. Ya know, it's probably that teal hair and rimless glasses that made him…"

"Dominican is dead," Bulma stated flatly, interrupting her companion. Chi-Chi froze, not knowing if she heard her right. She couldn't have heard right.

"Please tell me this is some sort of sick joke," she stated, her face frozen with worry. Bulma shook her head and exhaled deeply. If only she were joking. She probably wouldn't be here right now if she were. A chilled wind blew past, matching the temperature of her heart at the moment.

"No. A little over a year ago…right before he killed the Androids. They got her. He told me his experience from the past gave him the strength to beat them." Bulma paused to draw a deep breath, then continued. "Deep down, I knew it was her death that drove him over he edge. He didn't just kill them…he decimated them. Not saying they didn't deserve it, but he was…brutal."

Chi-Chi stood, stunned. Dominican was only seventeen and such a bright girl. She always thought she favored Bulma so much, in brains and beauty. It was no secret that Trunks admired his mother. It was only logical for him to date a woman much like her. But, just as she was like Bulma, she was completely different. Dominican was laid back and humble. She never had a bad thing to say about anyone. Now she was just another casualty…

"I'm sorry," she said, holding a crying Bulma. She didn't know if she was crying because Dominican was dead or because her son wasn't getting married. Both were very important to her. She was not getting any younger. All she wanted was to see him happy. Bulma's hands began to shake…why couldn't she see him happy? Were they cursed? All she could do was sob while Chi-Chi consoled her, just as any friend would.

Stone. A tombstone bearing the name, "Son Gohan." It was a weathered slab of rock laid in a row of many more. Goku, Tien, Vegeta…all of them below his feet in the cold ground. Dead. Then, there was a newer stone made of pure white marble. Intricate roses were carved along the edges, while a pile of dead pansies sat atop of them. A drop of moisture fell upon the pile, and then another.

"Dominican…" Trunks whispered to himself as salty tears stained his tanned cheek. She was gone…gone from his life. Visions of innocent, jade eyes peering from behind a pair of thin-framed spectacles haunted him almost every waking moment. The smell of silken strands of soft green splendor invaded his senses. Trunks balled his fists and clenched his eyes shut. He would never be left in peace, her death would always torture him. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"I don't want to leave you again," he muttered, dropping to his knees. His masculine form slumped over her grave, his body convulsing from the pain and tears. There was no way he would go back to the future. If he had been here, she would have not lost her life. She would still be by his side. He would have found a way to defeat them, between both of their smarts and his strength. She pleaded for him not to go, but he went. She was then killed by the Androids.

"I'm sorry," echoed a soft voice behind Trunks. He did not turn around or look at the woman speaking to him. He only held Dominican's headstone possessively, his breathing harsh and broken.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, mother," he spat, making Bulma's blue eyes burn. Instead of turning away, she ran to him and collapsed on his back, hugging him, sobbing. Trunks still sat unmoved, his eyes looking forward. He could almost see her again, he swore he felt her touch. It was torture. In a swift movement, Trunks turned to his mother and grabbed her by her shoulders, making her small frame sway.

"Listen to me. I can't leave Dom. I will never leave her again," he screamed, his voice urgent and firm. "You can't make me go back!"

Bulma shook her head and brought her hands to her lips. He had to go back, she had to make him go back. She inhaled deeply and slowly let out her breath, calming herself down. She was the mother, he was the child. She had to put her foot down.

"She would want you to move on," she said finally, "You are going back to the past, that is final."

With that, she stood up and walked away leaving her only child stunned and in tears. This was for the best. She had to hurry back to Capsule Corp. and ready the time machine.

_Well, go set up? I should be writing a final or at least the next chapter of "Differences" Oh well, I still have another day to write my essay final and the next chappy of "Differences" should be up soon. But, I hoped you like this story. More should be up soon._

_~Sosoru_


	2. Departure

**__**

Happy Thanksgiving! I'm just re-loading the chapters to gain momentum for the updates. YEAH! That's right, I'm finally updating, so be good little readers and review ^_^

Chapter Two

The sound of engines whirling sent birds residing in trees nearby fleeing from their domain. A cloud of dust rose as the machine powered up violently, making the ground tremble. Trunks fastened his safety belt and began punching in the time coordinates. He set it for exactly twenty years into the past. After the last dial was set, he continued to check all of the pressure gauges. Assured everything was set, he leaned back and looked out the window of the time machine. His mother and ChiChi were holding each other, wiping tears from their eyes. He was surprised she put her foot down like she did, it wasn't like her. After following her out the small cemetery, she went into the garage, pulled out the Time Machine capsule and began working on it. Instead of fighting her, he decided to try to make her happy once more. Anything to get her off his back.

__

Preparing to launch in ten…nine…eight…

As the computer counted down, Bulma moved closer to the machine. As it started to glow, she waived to her son. She did not know when she would see him again. She might be dead when he came back…if he decided to come back. But, it was alright. She had served her purpose and done it well. She raised a son in the dimmest of times and ended up with a wonderful young man. He would find a better life in the past, where people who adored him would surround him. 

__

Seven…six…five…engaging boosters…

Wiping a tear from her eye, Bulma smiled. She began to back away as the heat grew around the craft. The engines turned harder as they were approaching lift off. The blue sky began to warp to a soft green straight above and the clouds nearby were blown away. Trunks put his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out two glossy pieces of paper. They were actually two pictures, one of his mother and one of Dominican. He kissed the picture of his fallen love and placed it on the dash. No matter where she made him go, he would never betray his love for her. 

__

Four…three…two…one…ZERO!

In a flash of bright light, Trunks was gone. The ionic remains of the craft sparkled in the reappearing sunlight. Bulma looked on and extended her hand into the particles. The air was still warm. With her only child gone, perhaps for good, Bulma dropped to her knees and began to sob. ChiChi knelt down and tried to comfort her life-long friend, but she knew it was no use. She knew all too well what it was like to loose a child. 

"Come on, let's go back to my place and have some tea," ChiChi said, helping Bulma off the ground. She nodded and rose to her feet. She knew it was best…she did it because she loved him. That's what she had to keep telling herself. Maybe one day he would understand all the sacrifices she had made for him. Maybe…

Trunks held on to the safety bar as the craft traveled through time and space. It really wasn't the amazing sight that many movies and TV programs portrayed. In essence, it was a miniature black hole, like that you find way out in space. The scene is only pretty as everything is approaching the warp. After that, all is black. You can see nothing and only hear time literally flying by. The sound was unnerving actually. You can hear sounds of pain, sounds of joy, sounds of life, echoes of the dead. Time travel was interesting to say the least, and definitely the worse part of the trip. But, so far, everything was going good. All the lights was green, the ride was smooth and the echoes of the past and future zipped past. Assured everything would be fine, Trunks closed his eyes and rest his head back. He knew his mind was going to wander, wander to thoughts of the past and how he had no control over what happened. His torture continued. Visions of her soft, green hair, tousling as she straining to get free from Android 17. It all appeared to be in slow motion. Somehow, she had gotten her arm free…and she was reaching out. Her slender, blood-covered fingers stretching, reaching out for his. Her once sweet voice now strained with pain and fear was filling his head, calling out for him. But, he could not reach her…

__

Warning! Cabin pressure is dropping.

The voice coming from his dash finally broke him from his trace. He looked at the controls and studied them carefully. There was a leak in one of the air hoses and he was loosing precious fuel and oxygen. He had to make an emergency stop, but it had to wait until the last possible minute to ensure he stayed somewhere close to the time he was trying to get to. His fingers worked the keys, trying to stablize the craft. The red light still flashed and the voice continued to warn him of the pending doom. In a fit of frustration, Trunks slammed his fists into the controls, causing them to smoke and short circuit. 

"Damn it," he yelled, scrambling for the extinguisher under the panel, knocking over his pictures. He cursed again and picked them up, making sure the didn't get burned. 

__

Warning. Cabin pressure critical. Shutting down engine…now.

"NOOOO!" Trunks exclaimed, hitting the keys in no particular order. But, it was no use. Just as he had entered the time warp, a brilliant flash of color appeared and the machine stopped abruptly, making it fall to its side. Thick smoke filled the cabin, making it increasingly difficult to breath and almost impossible to find the two pictures Trunks had dropped. He frantically searched for them, but to was too much. About to be overcome, Trunks formed an energy ball in his hands and blasted the door off its hinges. Searching desperately for fresh air, he fell onto the ground, instead getting a mouthful of grass. He soon regained his composure and rose to his feet. As his eyes began to focus, he saw the damage done to the time machine. Aside from the door, the exterior was intact. But, the interior was a mess, complete with extensive electronic failure. As the smoke cleared, he crawled back inside to search for his photos. This time it was easy. He possessively snatched them up and placed them in his jacket pocket. Having everything he needed, he turned around and surveyed the area. He appeared to be in the right place. The area looked familiar and in the distance, he could see Capsule Corp. But, the city was a lot busier than he remember. The exact spot he was in used to be the outskirts of town. Now, it appeared to be a suburb. 

"Weird," he said as he walked towards a road leading to town. He noticed the city was now called _Satan City_. He paused momentarily, thinking about the name. 

"Satan…that's the name of the moron who thought he could beat Cell," he recalled. "I hope this city is not named after him."

Figuring all would be revealed as he soon as he got to Capsule Corp, he raised his Ki and slowly took to the air. After being cramped in that machine, a flight would be grand. Within a few moments, he was in Downtown Satan City. It certainly was different than what he remembered. There were so many people walking the streets, tons of schools, housing, malls and everything. But, all in all, it was boring. When he came to the past the first time, none of those things interested him. His only concerned was getting back to…

"Dominican…" he gasped as he spotted a green-haired beauty down below. He didn't get a good look, but it seemed so much like her. The same silken hair. The same stunning body. The same conservative but somehow sexy style of dress. It was her…it had to be her. He slowly descended to the streets below, keeping a close eye on the woman. She moved swiftly through the crowd, weaving to and fro. He almost had trouble keeping up with her on foot, but to ensure he didn't, he tagged her Ki and continued to follow. Finally, she stopped at a pedestrian crossing and he caught up to her. Without thinking, he put his arms on her shoulders and spun her around. The surprised woman gasped and she was turned about. 

"What's wrong with you," the woman screamed while slapping him. To his surprise, the slap actually hurt and he held his now red cheek. He made a big mistake. It wasn't Dominican. It was…his mother?

"I…I'm sorry," was all he could figure to say. He was baffled. This woman looked like his mother, just like his mother. But, she was young, beautiful…with flowing green locks that captured the sunlight and glistened. She was stunning. But, she wasn't Dominican.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are. How dare you put your hands on a complete stranger," she continued, placing her hands on her curvaceous hips. Trunks couldn't help but to look at her. She had on a fitted, red, knee-length skirt that hugged her curves and a matching red silk button up shirt with a smart collar. To buttons were open, slightly revealing her cleavage. He quickly darted his eyes away, finally realizing what that her was checking her out and bowed before she noticed. 

"I am truly sorry. I thought you were someone I knew. I am apologize for violating your personal space," Trunks said sincerely. The woman looked at the man as he stood up. His long, lavender hair was still covering his face. She didn't get a good look at him, but she slowly scanned his body. He had on black jeans that hit him nicely, a black wife-beater that clung to his muscular chest and a black, leather jacket. He seemed quite attractive, all that was left was his face. 

"Yeah, well I guess it's ok. Let me see your face and perhaps I could forgive you," she said, surprisingly with a straight face. Trunks pulled his hair back and stared at her with his deep, blue eyes. Her own set of ocean eyes widened and she almost fell back. It was her brother. But…it wasn't her brother. He was too young, his hair was too long and his body was too perfect. But, it was like she was staring straight at him. Frightened, she turned around without saying a word and ran across the street, though cars were oncoming. She dodged them with incredible agility and was out of his sight, lost in the crowd across the street.

"Hey, wait," he yelled, but she was already gone. He scratched his head and looked at the afternoon sky. He was dirty and hungry. It was time to arrive at Capsule Corp and see his Mother and Father. He again took to the sky, making everyone around him drop what they were doing, point and stare as he flew off.

Soon, he was on the Capsule Corp lawn. It was huge, much bigger than it was the last time he was here. The garden was a sweeping, miniature park, complete with battle scars. Yes, this was the right spot, for sparring had been going on here. Finding the walkway, he trekked the short distance to the front door. Taking in some air, he rung the doorbell and waited.

Inside, Bulma sat down on the couch as her daughter blabbed on about the day's events. Some male had angered her severely and her thoughts kept jumping around. Still, she listened intently to her daughter.

"And then he turned me around and I slapped him! But, his hair covered his face. I was so surprised he was still standing though. And then, he started checking me out, so I did the same and I asked to see his face and it looked like my brother! But, I know it wasn't him. He was up in is office probably screwing his screcetary, it couldn't have been him! Are you sure you didn't have anymore kid," her daughter said, seemingly in one breath. Bulma stood up and walked over to her daughter, hoping to calm her down.

"Yes, I'm sure I didn't have anymore kids. It wasn't Trunks. Like you said, he doesn't have long hair. He just carried a strong resemblance. Hey, it happens. Remember that woman we saw the other day that looked JUST like Marron," she chuckled. Her daughter laughed as well, but the moment was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it," her daughter said, bouncing to the door. She opened it with a smile, which quickly turned to a shriek. 

"BRA!" Bulma yelled as she ran to the door. Her daughter held her hands to her mouth as she gazed outward. "What's wrong!" When she looked at who was there, she almost passed out herself. It was a person she hadn't seen in over thirty years, and she never thought she would see him again.

"Mirai…" she whispered. Trunks nodded his head as his mother and the woman he ran into stood before him. He was just as shocked. Was this woman…his mother's child? 

"Mother…is this," he started to say, pointing at Bra. She nodded and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him inside. Bra yelled at her mother as she shut the door, but ignored her. It had been so long. She was glad to see him.

"This can't be. Why did you return after so long, Mirai," Bulma asked her son from the future. But, he was in another world. He couldn't believe what was going on. He had a sister. That stunning woman was his sister. The feeling of shame washed over him and he turned a bright red. Bra in turn, tugged at her mother's sleeve like a five year old, trying to get her attention.

"What's going on here," she whined, trying to get some answered. Bulma smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's head lovingly.

"Well, this is your brother from an alternate future…well, I guess it's the past now," she said, her smile still wide across her face. Bra nearly fell out. So this was the Trunks that saved Goku and helped beat the foe Cell many years before she was born. Her brother…this was her brother. She too blushed and moved from under her mother. This is certainly very, very interesting. 


	3. Arrival

****

Chapter Three

The days events were simply too heavy to tolerate. It is not everyday you come home and have another sibling from a different timeline. As a matter of fact, this could only happen to her. Normal people didn't have to go through things like this. Normal people didn't have father's that could transform, fly, throw energy from their hand and kill people with the minimal of effort. Normal people didn't have to listen to their father ranting about how he is the king of a planet that is long gone. Normal people didn't have their father disapprove of the man she loved because of his lineage. Well, maybe the last one applied to normal people, but, they weren't referred to as "spawn". Bra tossed in her bed, grabbing a pillow and pulling it under her. He hated so much that her father despised Goten. All she wanted was to be with him. But he couldn't seem to understand that "ranking" and "classes" didn't matter on Earth, and that they weren't on Vegeta-sei. 

"He'll never understand," Bra thought out loud, burying her face deeper into the white, lacy pillow. 

"What are you mumbling about, mutt-face," a voice said from her bedroom door. Bra quickly sat up and threw her pillow at her real brother, the jerk, Trunks. He calmly caught the pillow with one hand before it reached his head and hurled it back to her. She snatched it out the air with both hand and glared him down. 

"None of your business, you office whore," she spat, folding her arms across her chest. Trunks only smirked as he walked into her room. She sighed with discontent, knowing this was going to be a long meeting with her much-hated brother.

"What do you want," she asked, obviously annoyed. "Why don't you go back downstairs and play with your twin or something?"

Trunks rose his brow and chuckled. It wasn't often Bra had a little bite with her bark. It was quite amusing.

"Well, to be honest, he is quite dull. Your mother is down there trying to get the juicy gossip from him. He's so quite, I'm glad I was too young to remember him," Trunks proclaimed, seemingly posing in the middle of the room. There was no way he could be any more full of himself. Bra rolled her eyes, not at his words, but at his gestures. He literally made her sick, and she had all she could stomach for the moment.

"Well, you are quite dull as well. Why don't you go screw one of your secretaries or something and leave me alone," Bra suggested, nodding towards the door. Her brother took the hint and walked toward the door, but before exiting, he had more to say.

"Oh, and mother wants you to come down and greet MT," he said, disappearing out the door and down the hall.

Bra huffed and rolled her eyes. Why did she have to go down there and talk to him? One asshole Trunks was enough, no need to have a second, younger version running around, pimping women left and right. It was downright disgusting how Trunks treated women, as if they were only for his pleasure, to be used at his disposal. No, she did not want to get to know this "MT". 

"Bra, get your tail down here NOW," Bulma yelled from the bottom of the stair. She was tapping her foot on the hardwood floor. 

"I'm coming," she yelled back, fixing her clothes as she walked out her room. Her flip flops flapped as she descended down the stairs. Bulma and MT both looked at her as she reached the bottom. MT noticed short, drawstring shorts and a fitted tank top had replaced her skirt and blouse. It was a sporty look, but it could easily double as sleep wear. As a matter of fact, seeing her in that outfit made him sweat. Perhaps his leather jacket and black pants weren't a good idea in the heat. Without saying anything, he took off his jacket and threw it over his shoulder, exposing his beautifully sculpted arms and chest. Bra rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. Yeah, he was just another Trunks, so full of himself.

"Well, I know you've already met, but I think you two should sit down and talk," Bulma said, breaking the silence. She was smiling, happy to see her daughter finally meet the man who saved them all. Her son from a different way of life, from a different time, but still her son. Bra did not share her mother's joy.

"Can this wait? I have some homework to do," Bra asked, her eyes on MT accusingly.

"Homework? How old are you," MT blurted out. 

"I'm seventeen, not that it's any of your business," Bra shot back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll finish my work."

Bra turned around at stomped back up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door with great force. Bulma and MT looked at each other, completely puzzled.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. I didn't think she would still be mad about earlier," Bulma said, looking up at her bedroom door. MT ran his fingers through his shoulder length hair and shrugged his shoulders. Perhaps he had offened her. The way he gazed at her, she probably felt violated, especially after she found out who she was. Perhaps he should have figured out she was kin to him. She was the spinning image of his mother, but reminded him of...

"It matters not," he said, tearing himself away from his thoughts. "I'll just give her some time. I'll just go and visit father. Is he in the gravity room?"

Bulma nodded and pointed in the direction of the back lawn. "They've already torn up the front, so they moved their destruction to the other side. I'm thinking about designing a capsulized planet for them to tear up," Bulma said jokingly. MT smiled and kissed his other-mother on the forehead, then proceded to the back lawn.

"You've become soft, boy," Vegeta yelled at Trunks as he caught a blow to the stomach, which caused him to double over. Before he could recover, Vegeta kneed him in the stomach. Trunks panted as he laid across the floor, he body already hurting.

"Com'on, dad. You know I don't train as much as you do. Give me a break," Trunks said as he got up, nursing his store abdomen. Vegeta growled and charged his son. Trunks only had time to brace himself for the assault. Vegeta gave all he had and his son could only block, but took numerous body shots still. In a burst of anger and frustration, he turned Super Saiya-jin and countered his father's attacks. Vegeta smirked. After ten minutes of kicking his ass around, he finally showed he still had it. Vegeta turned Super as well. He could really cut loose now. Both golden warriors parted and touched down on opposite ends of the gravity room, both preparing to attack. After a moment, the pair yelled and flew towards each other, fists balled up ready to make contact.

"Air pressure decreasing. Gravity simulation terminated," the mechanized voice of the computer proclaimed as the door to the gravity room opened. All that could be seen was a silhouette of a man due to the flood of sunlight pouring in. Vegeta brought his hand to his brow and closed his eyes to slits. The energy signature was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. The figure stepped inside as his feature became visible. Vegeta's eyes widened with surprise as Trunks only rolled his eyes.

"Mirai…" Vegeta whispered with honest shock and pride. He powered down and walked over to his son from the future. MT's face showed no real emotion, but you could sense his happiness. Had his father actually missed him in a life where another one of him existed? His father stood just inches from his face. 

"Long time no see," MT said, trying to break the silence. Vegeta grunted. Conversations were not his forte. 

"When was the last time you sparred, boy," Vegeta asked in his tone. 

"It's been a long time. No one worthy to spar with," MT replied. 

Vegeta look at the exhausted Trunks, then at the fresh MT. He had gain much mass since the last time he saw him and his energy was fluxing. Perhaps it was due to the fact he had no need to hide it anymore. Trunks snarled, realizing he was about to be pushed aside for this freak from the future…well, not really the future anymore. HE should be called "Chibi" now, not him. 

"I'll leave you two alone," Trunks said, powering down. He snatched a towel near the exit left, leaving MT somewhat puzzled, but Vegeta knew exactly what was going on. Perhaps if he would develop his potential, there would be no animosity between them. He knew he could do it, MT had.

"Well, let's get started I suppose," MT said, throwing his jacket and shirt on the floor. He instantly when Super, leaving Vegeta to follow suit.

"Let's do this," Vegeta said, speeding towards his other son. This time, he as going to break a sweat.


	4. Denail

Chapter Four

Trunks took to the air as soon as he left the gravity chamber. His father irritated him so much. He wanted him to be this warrior, a perfect killing machine to be used at his disposal. He was a plaything, nothing more than an outlet for his amusement. It was downright degrading and it took him a long time to realize it. When he was a young boy, he would do anything to please his father, be like his father. He was the most powerful man in the universe after all. Maybe if he could be powerful too, he would show him some love and affection. That's all he wanted, a hug or even a expression of pride when he looked at him. But, Vegeta's face was always stone cold. His voice always harsh, pushing him to his limits. Trunks remembered training for the Tenkaichi Boudoukai when he was eight. He couldn't take the pressure of the gravity chamber. His father showed him no mercy, but his pride would not allow him to beg or whine. For what seemed like eons, he struggled to walk around the chamber as his father performed exercises as if he were outside in the grass. He looked at him in awe, he had to be like him. So, he did what came naturally. The let the power within flow out and his hair turned golden. Now, he was able to jump around the chamber with incredible ease. He thought his father would be proud and embrace him. Instead, he looked at him in disgust and shock. Why, he would never know. He failed to meet his approval…the story of his life.

The Mirai comes though the door and is automatically accepted and welcomed.

Trunks huffed as he flew towards the ground. His father's shadow was always heavy and looming over him. 

"What has you so deep in thought you land in a pile of dog shit," a male voice boomed, grabbing Trunks' attention. He turned to see Goten in the doorway of his home, laughing hysterically. Trunks looked down to see his brand new Reeboks covered in brown, mushy poop. Scraping his foot on the lawn, he walked forward and popper Goten on the back of the head. 

"It's not that funny, " Trunks growled, walking past Goten, who was still laughing. He didn't quite realize the seriousness of his mood not like it would have mattered though.

"Seems like someone is in a real…_shitty_ mood," Goten said, putting emphasis on his pun. Trunks ignored him and found his way through Goten's house. His place was modest, fairly nice for a bachelor pad. He had a small back yard with a Jacuzzi and barbecue grill and a small. Inside was a vast kitchen, a necessity for a Saiya-jin. The whole thing was sleek stainless steel, like on the cooking shows or in the magazine. There was an island in the middle with the pots and pans hanging above it. That's where the luxury ends. His living room was fairly simple. Hardwood floor, modern style couch, chair, coffee table and TV. Well, the TV was new, Trunks noticed. He had one of those flat ones that go on the wall. Around the corner was his bedroom. No comment about that disaster area. 

Trunks slouched down on Goten's couch, bringing his hand to his brow. Goten sat down next to him, finally realizing just how depressed his friend actually was. 

"What's got you in a fit," He asked, leaning back, searching for his remote control.

"It's my father. Well, and my other me," Trunks replied.

"You're other you? Care to elaborate," Goten asked, turning on the TV, flipping through the channels, unfazed by Trunks' dilemma. Something like this could only happen to them. 

"Well, remember those stories our moms would tell us about Cell and how a Trunks from the future came to the past to save us all when I was a baby? Well, he's back. He had some mishap with his time machine and ended up in our future instead of the past," he said, looking at the screen on the wall. 

"Well, why does that upset you," he asked, stopping he clicker on Cartoon Network. 

"Because, my father accepts him but doesn't accept me. It doesn't make any sense to me, does it make sense to you," Trunks asked, turning to his beloved friend.

"Use your tiara Sailor Moon! YOUR TIARA!!!…Oh…I mean, yeah, that sucks, buddy."

Trunks thought for a second, then realized he would never understand his obsession with the blond, bun-haired girl that ran around in a too-short school uniform. Well…he could dig the uniform.

"Well, I guess I'll go, I'm not that upset anymore," he said, getting up and walking to the front door. Goten hardly noticed, drooling at the images on the screen. Trunks rolled his eyes and opened the door to find Bra in front of him. His sister sneared and pushed him out the way, walking over to Goten.

"You can leave now, slut," she said to her brother without looking, using the remote to turn off the TV. Trunks couldn't roll his eyes any further, so he just walked out, slamming the door. 

Goten turned to Bra, who's face was crinkled in an angry frown. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she was still clad in her athletic shirt and shorts. He smiled and leaned back, watching her settle on the couch.

"Can I talk to you," she asked sweetly. Goten turned to her and threw an arm around her. He liked her a lot, but her father would kill him if he tried anything. Vegeta already hated the fact they were such good friends. 

"Of course you can, sweetie. Must be important with the way you kicked your brother out," he joked. Bra smiled, though she didn't want to. She loved the way he made her smile. It made her feel warm and childish on the inside.

"Well, it's about my brother. Well, my other brother from the future," she said, trying to explain it to him. Goten just nodded, already knowing what she was talking about.

"So everyone has a problem with Mirai, huh. You're brother is jealous that he favors Mirai over him. What is your beef," he asked.

"He annoys me. He's just like this Trunks, only stronger with longer hair," she said in a huff. Goten chuckled, seeing how worked up she got over nothing.

"Is that it? Come on, give the boy a chance. He is your brother after all," he said, trying to be the voice of reason. 

"I suppose it's more than that. I know he's my brother, but I don't know if I can tolerate another womanizer around me. You know how he acts, Goten. Even though he's your friend, you must admit he treats women like shit. How you could be his friend, I can't understand sometimes," she said folding her arms against her chest. Goten sighed and shifted his weight towards her. She had a good point, Trunks was a bit of a jiggalo, but he was his best friend.

"Listen, while our Trunks can be…a skirt chaser, we aren't sure if Mirai is the same way. From what I remember from the stories I heard, Mirai Trunks was humble beyond belief. Our Trunks is a pompous pretty-boy. You're being a little unfair, and you know it," Goten said, pointing at her nose with brotherly affection. Bra knew he was right, but didn't want to hear it. Mirai upset her more than he would ever know. Why she was so upset with him didn't matter. He was rude and sex-driven, just like her real brother. Thank the stars Goten's not like Trunks though. Goten is sweet, kind, caring and amazingly innocent for his age. He was handsome, but not vain. When she gave him a compliment on how a shirt fit him, he actually appreciated it. When she cooked for him, he thanked her. When she talked to him, he looked into her eyes. He was damn near perfect. Soon, Bra found herself lost in thought, gazing at Goten with low, lulling eyes. 

Goten had also been taken by the moment. He had loved her for so long, but never dared to kiss her. He never touched her, never made an advance to her, but he knew there was something between them. Bra moved in closer to Goten, placing her hand gently on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers and caressed it, letting go of his fears for a moment.

"Bra," he whispered as he clasped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips. He kissed the tips for her manicured hands, looking into her bluish-green orbs. "You know your father would kill both of us."

Bra shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She didn't care. She didn't care about the age difference, she didn't care about her father. Goten was right here, right now. Damn Vegeta. Damn Trunks. Damn the other Trunks. Bra stood up in front of Goten and pulled a pin out her hair, making it fall around her face and shoulders. He looked on, hypnotized as she slowly removed her shirt, then her shorts. To his surprise, she had on no undergarments. Goten blushed furiously as his arousal became evident. Bra smiled as she grabbed his hand, making him stand up before her.

"You didn't come here to talk, did you," he asked, grazing a finger along her collarbone. 

"Yes and no," she replied, moving her lips closer to his. The heat of her naked body met his, his erecting straining in his pants, pressing against her firm stomach. Goten's breathing became harsh as blood rushed to every point in his body. Loosing himself, he took one hand and trailed it down her body, stopping between her thighs. He took a finger and grazed it along her womanhood, making her tremble. She moaned and moved her hips, pressing her pelvis against his body, making his finger penetrate her deeper. He could feel the warmth of her body, how she was soaking wet, waiting for him. Goten grabbed Bra by her hips and debated whether he should pull her to the ground and make love to her like he always imagined or push her away and keep the situation from escalating further than either could control. While he contemplated, Bra made quick work of his pants as they fell to his ankles, then his boxers. That was enough to make up his mind…

"We can't" he blurted out, putting his strong hands on her shoulders, pushing her away. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, welling up with tears. His heart began to ache, but he had to do it. It wouldn't be right if he made love to her. 

"Why not," she screamed in frustration. Goten pulled up his pants, then picked up Bra's clothes and handed them to her. She snatched them from him and but them on quickly. She kept one hateful eye on him the whole time. How could he deny the pleasure they both had been waiting for? How could he reject her? Didn't he love her? Didn't he want her? Bra twisted her hair back into a bun and turned her lip up at Goten. She just couldn't understand it.

"Don't be too upset. Now is not the time," Goten said, looking at his feet. "I think you should go."

Bra didn't fight him, though she wanted to strike him badly. It was times like this she wished she trained, so she could expel her anger physically and hurt others as much as they hurt her. Bra shook her head and walked out the front door, slamming it so hard, the foundation shook. Outside, she was greeted with the beauty of the dusk sky. Shades of orange, pink and purple flooded the sky, lying lazily along the western horizon. Though she could fly, she decided to walk home. It wasn't terribly far, plus, there was a really nice park in the neighborhood that was really peaceful and quiet. She ran across the street and walked on the sidewalk opposite of Goten's house. She could see the park up ahead and she walked briskly to reach it. 

After a few moments, she found herself barefoot, walking through the lush, green grass. The sound of the chirping crickets soothed her as she inhaled and exhaled slowly. The park was beautiful. It used to be much larger, but was made smaller to make room for the neighborhood. The large, sweeping trees with their whispy leaves greeted Bra warmly. They escorted her over to the lake set inlet to the park. She could make it through with her eyes clothes, weaving gracefully though the foliage, as though she was dancing with nature. When she got to the water, she opened her eyes and looked about. Typically, there would be no one here, but tonight would be different.

It was Mirai. He turned around and saw her from across the lake. Instead of walking over to her, he only turned back around. _Great_, Bra thought to herself. _Look at him. He looks so pitiful. How did he find his way over here?_

Instead of leaving him alone, she walked over to him. Of course, she wasn't intending this to be a friendly encounter. 


	5. Confrontation

****

Chapter Five

Mirai Trunks looked at the sky, beautiful with all the different shades and colors of dusk. He then sighed as the crickets began to chirp. He was home now, but felt completely alone. He had his father and Gohan. He met the exuberant Pan, who was a ball full of mischief and joy. She had flowing black hair that extended to the mid of her back. She reminded him a lot of the Gohan from his timeline. He also met, Marron, the daughter of Krillen and the Android. Now that's a paring no one would ever consider. She looked like her mother, but acted like her father. Both were pretty girls, but not his type. There was only one girl who was his type. She was dead in one time and someone else's in another. 

~Ten Minutes Earlier~

He had seen her. Walking along the sidewalk, alone. He knew it was her this time. Her ki signature was an exact match, but he could tell by more than that. It was just the essence of her being that lit him afire. He approached her cautiously as she sat at a park bench. The older Dominican barely noticed her admirer and she tamed a few stray strands of hair, sweeping them away from her face and behind her ear. Her hair was very long, approaching the small of her back. A few distinctive grays mixed with the lush green, but her face was still fresh and young. She always took such good care of herself. In this time line, she had to be in her early thirties…but she didn't look it. As he got closer, Dominican noticed him. She smiled politely, placing her hands gracefully in her lap. 

"Are you looking for someone," she asked sweetly. MT swallowed the lump in throat, lowering his head to her like a small child. He blushed lightly, trying to find the words to say.

"Ummm…would you, by chance be…Dominican," MT stammered, finally lifting his head, looking into her questioning eyes. 

"Why, yes. Do I know you from somewhere? I know, you're one of my students in BE Lecture. You look really familiar," she said, shaking her finger, smiling. "You must need help with those thermo-dynamic equations. We can set up a time for you to see me."

The older Dominican them pulled out her planned and searched through it. He was almost tempted to go along with her, but he couldn't be deceptive, not to her.

"I'm not in your class. But…I am an admirer of your beauty," he said, gazing into her emerald green eyes. She began to blush, looking at the handsome young man before her. She'd never though a student would crush over her.

"Well, I must say I'm flattered, but you must know I'm married," she said, placing her hand flat on her heart. "I know I don't wear my ring, but there goes my husband and son over there."

She pointed across the park to a tall, dark-haired man, clad in shorts and a polo shirt. He had on thin- rimmed glasses and a bright, commercial smile. He seemed like someone she would be into, he thought to himself. And the child, though male, had nearly all her features. Cropped, green hair, bluish-green eyes and a thin frame. He looked to be about five years old, and very happy. He tried to smile, but it could not come. He wanted to feel happy for her, but he could not. Dominican leaned into the young man, inquisitively.

"Are you ok…well, you never mentioned your name," she asked, trying to get him to speak.

"My name is…MT," he said, "I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

"You didn't waste my time," she replied, looking at him sweetly. "I don't know where I know you from, but you are very familiar to me. Maybe you could stop by my office sometime."

Dominican tore a piece of paper from her planner and jotted down her office room and phone number. She handed the piece of paper to MT and stood up, placing the planner in her purse.

"Well, my husband and son is waiting for me. Nice talking to you, MT," she said, walking away, waving. MT waved back gingerly. As she went off into the distance, kissing her husband lovingly, he clutched the piece of paper, holding back tears.

~*~

MT opened his hand and looked at the crumpled piece of paper. Dominican was married with a child. She was happy and had no place in her life for him. Yet, his pride refused to let him cry over it. This woman was different than the Dominican he knew, at least that's what he kept telling himself. She was older, more mature and had no idea he even existed. He shouldn't feel bad about it, he couldn't feel bad about it.

But he did. 

It was supposed to all work out. That's the only reason he agreed to go back. He had his own plan. Find Dominican and start a life with her. Surely, they would share a bond that would transverse space and time. In all actuality, she should have ended up with the Trunks from this timeline. Somehow, that didn't happen. Perhaps that was a good thing. The pain he would have endured, watching his older counterpart pawing over the woman he loved. Yes, perhaps it was for the better.

But his heart still ached. 

MT closed his eyes and a single tear slowly fell down his cheek. His face was burning red from holding in all the pain. He clenched his fists, still trying to keep everything contained. He still loved her. He would always love her. Nothing would ever change that. He wanted to die, now facing a life without the woman her loved. He wanted the pain to end, the suffering to stop. No one could fill the void, dull the hurt. Her hair, her eyes, her body, the smell of her sweet perfume, the innocence of her smile…he had to have it again. He needed it, like a drug addict needing a fix. And he couldn't have her. 

"What's your problem," a feminine voice growled, tearing MT away from his mental torture. He rose his head and looked behind him. It was Bra. She had her hands on her hips, looking down at him. She appeared to be angry, her lip turned up, her brown pointing down. 

"I should probably ask you the same thing, but it's none of my business," he said, turning back around. Normally, he would be able to handle her type. Bossy, bull-headed, inconsiderate, impulsive, but he was in no mood. He didn't want to deal with anyone. Of course, Bra could not tolerate that. When she was present, all respect and attention must be given to her.

"Excuse me, but what has your panties in a bunch," she continued, folding her arms. "Just like Trunks."

"And what do you have against your brother," he asked flatly, not paying her much mind. This only angered her more. How could he be so flippant when speaking to her?

"He's an insensitive, uncaring slut, just like all men," she said with all the essence in her being. He could tell she wasn't saying it just to be mean. She was aggravated, and hurt. It was all in her tone. 

"And what would make you think that? I'm not like that. Some would say I'm too caring," MT said, turning around to face Bra's direction. The frown still remained on her face. She couldn't believe the crap he was trying to pull.

"Whatever, you are just like Trunks and Goten. I hate all of you," she screamed as he began attaching MT. Surprised, he fell on his back, blocking her half-hearted slaps. She continued to hit him until she was on her knee, tears streaming down her face, repeating how much she hated all men. Her slaps then turned into light punches, then light punches to hard punches she put her whole body into. MT then grabbed her by her wrists and rolled her onto her back, straddling her small frame. 

"What's wrong with you," he growled, pushing her hands into her chest. He noted their position and dismounted her. She then sat up rubbing her arm and sobbing loudly, not because of the physical pain, but emotional. MT then regretted being so rough with her. She was stronger than she looked, but he could have handled it better, no matter how bad he felt at the moment.

"You're all the same," she whispered to herself, but loud enough for MT to hear. He honestly wondered why she felt the way she did. 

"You have no clue how all men are. I can't believe I had mistaken you for…her," he said low, instantly wishing he could retract. He meant it though. Bra bears a resemblance to Dominican. but looks were not all that important. It was her lady-like demeanor that kept MT's attention. Calm and gentle, though she knew when to be assertive. There was an air about her, a keen wisdom that was well past her years. But Bra, she was anything but. He had never run into a person he disliked, but she was pushing it. 

"I know enough," she spat as she stood up, walking away from MT. He then began following her. Why, he was unsure. Bra noticed she was being followed, but kept on walking. Soon, the trees became denser, and she began to trot through the woods. She would loose him in here. She then began running at top speed. Though she didn't train in the fighting sense, being a female, she was naturally agile. Being a human-Sayian mix, it only heightened her capabilities. Feeling MT still behind her, she ran towards and tree and used its trunk as leverage, moving to the treetops. Trunks, tiring of her games, teleported infront of her. She didn't have enough time to react and she slammed into his chest. She fell to the ground, but landed on her feet as Trunks floated down. Bra growled.

"I can fly, you know. I'm also way more powerful than your brother, and faster. You may be able to outrun him, but not me," he said, folding his arms against his broad chest. 

"Leave me alone. You know nothing about my pain. About being heartbroken," she screamed, running for MT. Before she could raise her hand, he flew forward and pushed her against a tree. Bra screamed, feeling the bark dig into her back. He ignored her vocalization, moving closer to her face.

"You know NOTHING about me either, nor my pain. Do not test me woman," he said, releasing her from his grasp. She fell to her knee, still crying. MT turned his back to her and started walking away. He was not used to being so annoyed. She was very frail and he didn't want to take the chance of hurting her. 

"Fine then. Walk away…I don't care," Bra screamed at the top of her lungs, disturbing birds in the local vicinity, causing them to fly away in alarm. MT stopped in his tracks, angered by her words. He took in a deep breath and walked back over to her. She looked surprised that he was coming back. MT stood eye to eye with her, his chest heaving up and down, his glare cold and unforgiving.

"The love of my life was killed right before my eyes. I loved that woman with every fiber of my being. We worked side by side, but when it came down to it, I could not save her. I failed her. Now she is dead. Now, will you sit there and bitch and moan, telling me I don't know about your pain. _YOU_ are the one that doesn't know about pain. So don't you _DARE_ tell me about what's pain and what's heartache," he yelled, pointing a finger in her face in a fit of rage and hurt. Bra lowered her head. She would have never guessed he had been though something like that. Suddenly, she felt like a small child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. She didn't know about his pain…

"I'm sorry," she said, walking closer to him, her hands to her side. "I had no idea."

"There's a lot you have no idea about, Bra. Goodnight," he said, turning his back to her once more. He took to the sky and headed towards Capsule Corp, leaving Bra with his words. 

" 


	6. An Understanding

****

Chapter Six

Bra walked into her room and quietly shut her door. She rested her back against it and brought her head up. Tears could be seen rolling down her face as her hair slid down and around her neck. She felt simply awful for what she had said to MT. She was just really hurt. She was tired of continuously being rejected by Goten. She wanted to be with him in every way and he rejected her. All in the name of her father. Bra growled and hit the door with her fists. Why did it have to be like this? Why couldn't she just be with him? The frustration was almost too much for her to bear.

Bra pushed herself off of the door and flicked on her light. She peeled out of her shorts and shirt, tossing them onto the floor. She went to her closet and picked out a cute little Old Navy Tee and some cute drawstring shorts. For some reason, she never bothered to wear her namesake. She never seemed embarrassed to have her nipples visible through her shirt, though that didn't happen often. Bra checked herself in the mirror and walked out her room. As she got to the stairs, she noticed MT had just walked in and began talking with her mother. She tip toes down the stairs quietly as to not be heard.

"There is something wrong with your daughter," MT boomed, grabbing some milk out of the fridge and slamming it down on the counter. Bulma shook her head and handed him a glass out of the cabinet.

"What happened now," Bulma asked, folding her arms.

"She just has issues. I was minding my own business in the park, then she just started harassing me and telling me how insensitive men are. I mean, she really has some nerve," he said, pouring the milk and taking a swig. Bulma inched over to MT and placed her hand over his.

"Honey, you have to understand something. Bra is just a little stressed. She can't be with the man she loves and well...she takes it out on everybody," she said calmly.

A thud tore the conversation apart and attention was now on the pile of skin lying in the doorway to the kitchen. Bra quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She then turned to her mom and began yelling.

"That's none of his business, mother! How could you," she exclaimed, waiving her hands in the air.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so pushy, I wouldn't have gotten upset and she wouldn't have had to tell me. You know what, I shouldn't have even come here. I'm out," MT said, placing his milk down on the counter and walking out the side door. 

"MT, don't go," Bulma yelled, but her cried fell of deaf ears as she saw him disappear into the darkness. She then turned to Bra, who stood there, with her arms folded. She didn't feel too good over what had just transpired. She stood there for a moment, then ran out after him. 

It was quite dark outside and she could barely see where she was going. She could feel his energy, he wasn't too far away and he was stationary. That was one of the things Goten had taught her, to send the energy signature of a person. I was quite easy really. Most people can already do it and not even realize it. They can tell when someone they loved is coming...or going.

Bra ran into the park she was in earlier and stopped as she spotted his figure not too far ahead. He was sitting on the ground, much like he was a few moments go. This time, she walked up to him cautiously.

"MT...I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I...I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

She waited for him to respond, but she was met with nothing but silence. Bra walked in front of him and sat down. His head was lowered, tears rolling down his face. Bra didn't know what to do. She had never seen a Sayian male cry before. She brought her hand to his face and rubbed it gently.

"Ya here me. I said I'm sorry," she said softly. Trunks looked up and her and swatted her hand away. Bra leaned back, shocked at what he did. She grabbed her hand and sat back, still looking at him.

"I don't care if you are sorry. I never should have come here. I don't belong here...or anywhere. I was supposed to have landed at last 10 years in the past. Why I ended up here, I'll never know,' he said. 

"Where you going to find 'her'," Bra asked with innocent curiosity. Trunks lifted his head and peered at her through his long, lavender strands. He sighed and nodded yes.

"I need her. I am nothing without her. I tried to make the best out of the situation...see if I could find her here. But...she's married with a kid. I have no one," MT replied, no longer crying. "I know how you feel Bra...not being able to be with the one you love. Maybe we could have talked about it, if you would have just given me a chance."

Bra's eyes widened at his words. He was right. She had damned him the moment she say him at her door. He tried to talk to her but she refused to listen. She attacked him with no cause or reason. Perhaps...perhaps he could have been an outlet, someone who truly understood. He was not like her brother, he was not like Trunks. He was his own person, he was different. He had suffered through great pain, but he was strong. He was also loving and caring...but he was still mortal. His feelings could be hurt and he did have his limits. Bra took MT's hand and stood up. He reluctantly followed suit, looking into her blue-green eyes. 

"I'm truly sorry I treated you so bad, I should have given you a chance," she said, her eyes pleading. MT's heart nearly sank to his stomach. Dear Kami, for that split second, she looked so much like Dominican. Her green hair blew softly in the wind, her face her sad...her lips full and pouty. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

MT stepped back and shook his head. It was not her. But…she was a beautiful specimen to say the least. Every time he saw Bra, she was the picture of perfection. The shape of her body had to have been taken from the mold of a goddess. And her sense of style was impeccable. She had an exotic, but classic beauty. But…he should not be indulging such thoughts. 

"It's not entirely your fault," he said, walking away from her. Bra stood there for a moment, then began to trot after him.

"You aren't going to leave are you," she asked, panting from trying to keep up with him. MT stopped and turned to her. Again, her eyes were full and sad. She reminded him so much of her, her could not deny it. Bra moved in closer and put her arms around MT. She honestly didn't want him to go.

"No, Bra," he said, pushing her away. "I'm not leaving...but stay out of my way."

This time, she did not give chase, she just let him walk off. Hopefully, she would be able to develop some sort of connection with him. 


	7. I spy

__

Ok, I'm finally updating. I've been writing this for a while and I SWORE I wrote more than this. Oh well, I think you will enjoy it. There is some ****lemony goodness**** ahead, so you have been warned. Enjoy.

****

Chapter Seven  
  
The light of the midday sun was blinding, causing Bra to drop her designer sunglasses to her face as she walked down the street to the mall. It was a rather warm day, but very nice outside. The walk from Capsule Corp to the mall was only about ten minutes. Plus, she was about to see Goten. She would run over red-hot pokers just to have him in her arms. It had been a few days since he had rejected her. She hadn't called him, for she was still angry, but she couldn't keep ignoring his calls. She finally broke down when a bouquet of forget-me-nots somehow landed on her windowsill.   
  
Bra smiled as her heeled, strappy sandals clicked against the pavement. She loved how he always found a way to make things up to her. She just wished he wasn't so afraid of her father. At least he wasn't scared to be seen in public with her. She had worn a beautiful teal sundress for him that flowed gracefully to her knees. She wore her hair in the usual style, flowing spindrils cascading down her back. With her blue-tinted glasses, she looked like a model prancing down the runway. Men gazed at her as she passed them, but she really paid them no mind. There was only one person's reaction she cared about.   
  
Bra continued into the mall, which was quite busy for the time of day. Most were probably there to escape the heat of the day. She looked around for a moment then headed through the mall to the courtyard in the center. There, she saw Goten, sitting at a picnic table near the stone waterfall. She smiled and clutched her little black purse tight as she opened the door to the yard. Goten turned to her direction and his face brightened up. He stood up and walked over to greet her. He was dressed in a clean-lined polo shirt and khaki shorts. Together, they looked simply classic...like something out of the magazines. Goten took Bra's hand and brought his lips to her cheek and kissed it softly. She took off her glasses and draped her arms around him.   
  
'I missed you," she said, holding him tight as he returned her embrace.  
  
"I missed you, too. I'm sorry how I acted the other day," Goten replied, leading her to a bench. The pair sat down, hands still together. Bra was flushed red. Her thoughts were racing, but she could think of nothing to say. She was so elated to finally be with Goten. It was honestly more than she could have hoped for.   
  
"I love you...you know that right," she whispered, her eyes gazing at her French pedicured toes.   
  
Goten smiled and brought his lips slowly to hers. The kiss they shared was ever so sweet, Bra wanted it to last forever...and it seemed to.  
  
"I love you, too," he said, nuzzling his face to hers. The pair just continued to cuddle against the heat of the afternoon.  
  
But, there were those just as eager to escape it.  
  
MT entered the mall and wiped the sweat from his brow. While he was used to the heat, he just had to get out of Capsule Corp. There were only so many times he could spar with Vegeta. True, he enjoyed it, but everyone needs a change of scenery. Of course, Vegeta only "Humph'ed" and folded his arms when MT told him to put a rain-check on the spar.   
  
Plus, he had not run into Bra. She had steered clear, as he had outlined. His stay had been quite pleasant since as well. Only his mother nagged at him to talk to her, but why should he? Why complicate things when everything was quiet, just how he wanted? Why couldn't she understand he was a loner...either of his mothers?  
  
MT shook his head and walked down the slightly crowded wing. Lots of people, many toting several bags in each hand. Some were couples doting happily along. Others, the male seemed to be helpless dragging along, carrying the load, so to speak. He envied them. Their happiness. It didn't seem fair. But life wasn't fair. He was used to it being that way.  
  
He walked aimlessly for some time before he noticed a familiar energy. It was Bra. Her energy was pulsing wildly, as was another close to her. He passed through the people as if they were not around him. He found his way to this corner of the mall that had a couple of empty spots. Trunks lowered his energy sign so he would not be noticed and stalked on. With his sensitive ears, he could hear all that was going on. Bra's panting caught him off guard...as was the male's. He figured it was Goten...that's the only other person it could be.   
  
Soon, he caught sight of the passionate pair, partially hidden in a forgotten corner. Goten was kissing her deeply and Bra was responding in like. Her dress was up to her waist, his hands between her thighs. MT blushed and began to turn away...but something drew him near. Drew him closer to the happenings. Excited him.  
  
Bra threw her head back with pleasure as Goten worked his fingers inside of her. She threw a leg around his waist, begging him to go deeper. He kissed her collarbone and pressed his hips to hers. She moaned haplessly at the sensation of his arousal against her eager womanhood. She had been waiting a long time for this moment. It really didn't matter where or how to her, just as long as she could have him.   
  
Bra traced her fingers down to Goten's waist and made quick work of his shorts and boxers. They fell to his ankles as his erection pointed upward, rubbing against her bud. She dug her nails into his sided and moved her hips so he would enter her. "Please," she whispered into his ear as his head began to penetrate. But he paused and all that could be heard was Bra's pants and her heart beating rapidly. He glanced at her for a quick second and backed away from her. For the moment she saw, Bra could see fear in his eyes. She was left with her back against the wall, knees weak, body trembling. Goten shot his eyes to the ground and pulled up his shorts.   
  
"COWARD," she yelled as she smacked him across the face. "You cannot let go for a little time? You cannot just be one with me? You aren't afraid of my father, you are afraid of being with me!"  
  
Bra straightened her clothes and hair and ran from the quiet corner, leaving him without a chance of rebuttal. Though, he didn't have much of one. There was much truth to her statement. He was afraid...of everything. He placed his hand to the back of his head and walked away slowly, trying to ponder what his next move would be.  
  
MT watched he teary Bra out of the mall and back to the local park. Rising from his crouched position, he noticed a feeling in the pit of his abdomen. He felt bad for her...watching all the events unfold. Still keeping his ki concealed, he followed her...breaking his own rule. 


	8. Unexpected Help

****

Chapter Eight

Sometimes the heart is treacherous. Sometimes it plays tricks on you. It makes you feel for someone so genuinely, then turns on you. It's a rose, beautiful, fragrant and alluring. But as you reach out to experience, to touch its glory, you are met with a searing pain. This is love. This is the experience Bra was enduring. 

Her soft, green eyes were lowered to the ground as it swayed to and fro beneath her feet. They rocked with the motion of the swing, her hand firmly grasping the old metal chains holding it up. Her sad, gloomy face was in contrast to her surroundings. Young children ran about, sliding down slides, teetering on teeter tots, smiling, laughing...enjoying the bliss that was youth. How she longed for those days at times. The simplicity of it all. To tolerate school and go outside and play were your only desires and obligations. The harshness of the adult world was do far away. The vows to never grow up. The vows to never kiss a boy. The vows to never be like your parents. Bra allowed herself to smile, remembering what it was like for her and Pan. But, never and no more.

Bra stopped the swing abruptly and hopped down without much effort. The sun was still beaming, but not as intensely as earlier. She dusted her dress off and began to walk back home. She would be expected soon. Pan wanted to go to a concert tonight with Linkin Park and she promised to go, though she didn't too much care for the rock group. She wondered if Pan would mind staying in tonight when she felt someone watching her. She looked about...but saw no one. Bra sighed and made her way to the sidewalk and to the direction of Capsule Corp.

Off in the distance, MT watched as Bra finally headed home. He had been spying her for an hour almost, but he did not make an attempt to comfort her. He wasn't quite sure how to approach her. How was he to explain witnessing what he did? He was no voyeur, but he watched them anyhow. Why was Goten acting like this? The girl was crazy about him, yet he acted like a she was the plague. Surely his father was not that dead-set against them being together. There was something else going on perhaps. But, it was none of his business, really. He just so happened to stumble onto his problem. It was not his to solve. MT put his hands in his jeans pockets and decided to take a little trip to the CC corporate office. He and Chibi had become casual friends over the short time he had been there. At first, he sensed hostility, but now, they were growing closer. Though they we technically the same person, they could be no more different. But, it worked for them. Remembering a shortcut, MT walked swiftly throughout the playground and down the adjacent street and headed to the office. Little did he know there was already someone there.

"Well, we were going to...but I couldn't. I mean, the streetlight was green and I couldn't get the car in first gear, if you know what I mean," Goten said, stumbling through the events of the day. Trunks brought his palm to his chin and leaned to the side a bit. He looked at his best friends and chuckled.

"Are you sure you want to be telling me this about my kid-sister, Goten? I know we are best buds, but com'on, you want me to give advice on how to lay my sister," he said with a bit of humor. The pair laughed as Goten brought his hand to the back of his head in the classic Son style.

"I didn't mean it like that, Bro. It's just I don't get why I'm so afraid. I love Bra, I really do. I mean, I know we have a few years between us, but look at me. I'm still hot and young looking. A regular person would be none-the-wiser. I used Vegeta as an excuse for the longest, but now, I dunno," Goten said, pacing about Trunks' office. He stopped at the window just in time to see Bra pass by. She looked so sad, her eyes lowered, her walk not as tall and proud. Goten frowned at the thought of hurting her.

"Look, you are afraid of what most men are afraid of," Trunks said, not really paying attention to what had Goten's eyes. "It's the dirtiest word ever created by man. It is so feared that it is embedded in the genes of every virile male."

Goten turned around and looked at Trunks. What ever was he talking about this time?

"Commitment, my friend," Trunks said before Goten could verbally ask. "It is the bane of all males. The sum of all their deepest fears. Why do you think my father resisted my mom for so long? It's not because he didn't love her, he didn't want to commit to her. What wild beast wants to be tamed?"

The proverbial sweatdrop ran down Goten's forehead as he was frozen with a sense of, "I can't believe I'm listening to this." Yes, Trunks was always the one coming up with "theories" of life and how the male is never to be tied down to one female. It's not the way of nature. His thoughts were laughable, but this time, he may have been onto something.

"I could see how that is possible. That's what ruined it for me and Paris. I just couldn't commit to her...and that was her fault. But with Bra, I know I want to. I don't want other women. Why would I be scared to commit," he questioned, sitting back down in the chair in front of Trunks' desk. His best friend folded his arms and placed them on the desk in a serious, professional manner. Trunks straightened his tie and cleared his throat like a professor beginning his lecture. His lips pursed and Goten knew at that moment that something incredibly stupid was about to be said.

"My dear boy. When will you learn that it is not in the nature of the male to settle? Monogamy is a foreign concept created by the right wing. It is in our gene to copulate as much as possible. Your denial of this is causing your anxiety," Trunks said in a most serious tone. All that could be seen of Goten was his legs in the air, peaking over the desk. 

As Goten collected himself, the phone rang. Trunks answered it and listened to the voice on the other end. As moments passed, he eyes glanced to his friend and he shrugged his shoulders. He covered the mouthpiece and whispered, "I have to get back to work."

Goten nodded and showed himself out quietly. Sometimes he really did wonder how in the world they stayed best friends. He was surprised there were no new STDs named after him. But, all jokes aside, he was a good friend. They had always been there for each other and that's the way they would always be.

Making his way down the hall, Goten noticed the other Trunks. The Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks were nearly indistinguishable, except for a slight scar MT donned. He and Mt had not spoken much, but not because he didn't like him. He was always sparring with Vegeta or meditating. He always seemed so calm and serene. He would see him when he would go to Bra's home and try to get the nerve to speak to her. One night, he opted to leaving flowers where he knew she would find. Goten frowned. Why couldn't he do right by her? 

"What's bothering you," MT asked Goten mockingly as he was about to pass him. Goten had almost forgotten he was there. 

"Eh, nothing really. Woman troubles," he said, he voice low and sad. MT looked at him. In the back of his head he was thinking of how much of a coward he was. But, he could see the situation was hurting him as well. MT knew well what it felt like to hurt.

"You mean Bra? Well, women are tricky to figure," MT commented, not wanting to let on that he knew what had transpired.

"It's not Bra that's hard to figure. I know she wanted me and I want her...I just don't know why I can't say yes," Goten said leaning against the wall. He folded his arms and kept his eyes to the gray-blue carpet. 

"Well, maybe there is something you fear and you don't realize it. Have you been hurt by a woman before," Mirai Trunks asked sincerely. Goten raised his head up and looked MT in the eye. Could it be possible that he could relate to him? That he truly understood? 

"Why yes. I dated this girl. She was so sweet. Had to be the cutest brunette I've ever seen...but she was a complete ho. Now, don't get me wrong, I was no angel, but she was just out cold," explained Goten. "I wanted to commit to her, but at the same time I didn't. On our two-year anniversary, I decided to give it a try and went over to her house to tell her. Well, when I get there I find her modeling a teddy I gave her for her birthday for her "ex" boyfriend."

MT shook his head as he heard Goten tell his tale. Where woman from this era really this trifling? When he was from, there was no time to play such game, to be so cruel. And Bra could not be that type. Sure, she was bossy, inconsiderate and bull-headed...ok, maybe she COULD be the type, but she didn't seem like she was. From what he could tell, Bra loved Goten very much and wants to be with him. Now MT was facing a dilemma. Would he break his own promise and interfere in Bra's life? It wouldn't be that bad, after all, why shouldn't other be happy. Just because his chance at love was over didn't mean he couldn't play cupid.

"Well, it seems to me that you two need a push in the right direction. I think I can help you out. Just tell me some things about Bra and then I'll ask Bulma for some help," MT suggested to Goten. He brought his hand to his chin and rubbed the non-existent hair.

"I don't know what you can do. I thought that maybe I needed counseling or something. I've tried dates and meeting with her already and blew all of those changes. What would make this any different," Goten replied with a sigh. He was truly frustrated with the situation. He had turned Bra down flat. He was just about to go through with it and he stopped. How could MT possibly help.

"Look, all you need is the right atmosphere and timing. Let me try, it's the least I can do," pleaded MT. Goten thought silently for a moment, then nodded in agreement. Mirai smiled. Finally, a chance to do something other than sparring with Vegeta, not that he didn't enjoy spending time with his father. 

"Yanno, I didn't think you were the match-maker type," Goten chuckled, extending his hand to gesture that it was a deal. MT smiled and shook his hand. Now, how to get his little idea to work.


	9. The Plan

__

Ok, am I the only one that sees a problem with there only being ONE REVIEW for the last chapter. I'll fix yalls ^_^

Chapter Nine  
  
Dusk was approaching and the hot, humid day gave way to a hot and humid evening. Only the lack of intense sunlight made the weather bearable, but it was still too much for most...  
  
Unless you were a Linkin Park fan, of course.  
  
Pan was upstairs in Bra's room, picking out what they should wear to the concert. She dare not try this at her our house. Her father would make her march back into her room and change until she put on overalls and pigtails. Not this time. She was going to look stylish, just like her best friend. There was only a year's difference between them, but Bra was way more developed. Everyone thought Pan was much younger than she was and it irritated her. Though, not as much as all the boys always paying attention to Bra instead of her...but she'd never admit it.  
  
Bra just looked through the clothes, seemingly unfazed. Usually, she would be all into finding the perfect outfit, but she was down. She couldn't get Goten off her mind. She picked up a blue jean mini-skirt and a light blue halter. It was sexy, but not overly revealing. She looked up and Pan at tossed the outfit to her.  
  
"What do you think," she asked in a quiet tone. Pan looked down and her eyes got wide. It was a perfect outfit and a perfect color. Bra was so good at this.  
  
"It great. It will look soooo good on you," Pan said gleefully. Bra smiled and shook her head.  
  
"It's not for me..it for you," she said, her teeth fully exposed in a sincere, yet evil grin. Pan nearly fell over with surprise.  
  
"Me?? Oh no, my father would kill me if he knew I wore that," she exclaimed, holding it up against her. She walked over to the mirror nest to Bra's window and modeled in front of it.  
  
"Yanno, it's not that bad...but I could never wear it," Pan said, still looking at her reflection. Out the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure moving past outside.   
  
"Fine, I'll wear it," Bra said, but Pan was not really paying attention. It was MT. Pan nearly passed out. Ever since she met him, she had the biggest crush on him...one that replaced her previous crush on the other Trunks. He was just so handsome and strong and handsome and cute and handsome....  
  
"Hey, I'll be right back," Pan said nearly diving out the window and flying after MT. Bra sat up and was about to ask her where she was going, but she was already gone. She figured she probably spotted her brother and shrugged her shoulders. She might as well start looking for another outfit for Pan to wear. It was going to be a long night, she could already tell.  
  
"Hey, wait up," Pan yelled after MT, who turned around before she even said anything. He had noticed her energy flare moments earlier and knew she was coming.  
  
"Hi there, Pan. I was just on my way to see my mother. How are you this evening," MT said sweetly. Pan blushed, but thankfully, her reddness could not be seen in the darkness. Why she blushed, she didn't know...but ti felt great.  
  
"Well, Bulma is in her lab, she's quite busy. I guess you can go see her, but she get's angry when you bug her," Pan said, putting her hands behind her. MT thought and remembered how his real mother got when she was disturbed. Downright evil, she was.   
  
"I wouldn't doubt," MT said, looking towards the ground. Now what was he to do? Pan noticed his stern face. Something was bothering him.  
  
"Well, is there anything I can help you out with," she asked innocently, stepping closer to MT. He looked up to see the young girl's eyes. They were wide and dark. She wore her hair shoulder length and always had on that orange bandana. The look in her eye exposed her TRUE intentions. MT knew than Pan had a crush on him, but she was not his type. He tried to keep away from her, but she was fairly persistant. He was never rude to her though, just didn't want to be put in an akward situation. It was best he keep her out this little thing with all that in mind.  
  
"Um, no. I really needed Bulma's help on something," MT said as he looked up at Bra's bedroom window. He could see something fly across the room, like a bag or something.  
  
"What are you doing up there," he asked, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, Bra and I are getting ready for a concert! She doesn't like the band to much, but she loves to dress up. She seems a little down, though," Pan began to blab. She began to talk about the band and how she never missed a concert. All the while the wheels in MTs head were turning. She was still depressed about earlier and was about to attend a concert she didn't want to. How perfect would it be if a certain Saiyan rescued her from this situation? Oh, it was perfect.  
  
"You know, I think you can help," he said, interrupting Pan's self-discussion. He may regret this later, but who cares.   
  
"You see, Bra is mad at Goten and he wants me to help him work things out," MT began to explain, truly excited he came up with a good idea.   
  
"Oh, you mean that's why she's down? I'm so blind, how could I have not seen it. Oh man...what kind of best friend am I? I'm horirble," Pan said, skacking herself on the forehead. Trunks chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. She was adorable, he had to give her that.  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. You were probably just really excited about the concert. Anyways, how about we get Goten to come along? That would be perfect," MT said to Pan...but she was in a daze. He touched her...he finally touched her. Oh, he was so strong and handsome. Would she ever be as lucky as to have him.  
  
"Uh-huh," she said, though she really wasn't sure what she was agreeing to. MT rolled his eyes. She was still so much of a child. He was not used to her behavior. Even the very young grew up fast. There was a sense of maturity, of understanding of the world. He had met very few people in this time with that same insight.   
  
"Look, don't tell Bra anything. We'll jsut meet you at the venue. I'll call you to get the directions and all," MT said, hitting Pan on the shoulder. She nodded, smiling and waved as he took off into the night sky. She sighed a bit, for she could tell he was not interested in her...but he might be after tonight. Her smile grew wider as she flew back into the window and attacked the clothes on the bed. The little blue outfit wasn't there anymore. Bra steeped back and looked at her best friend in shock.   
  
"What's wrong with you," Bra exclaimed. Pan was digging and digging. Finally, she saw the outfit on the chair and snatched it up.  
  
"I changed my mind, I'm wearing this," she said, throwing her clothes off. Bra shook her head. Trunks must be attending the concert of something. What Pan saw in her brother, she didn't know. Pan swore he just needed a good woman to "turn him around". Well, no one could turn that loser around. Bra didn't give it much thought though, only began looking for a new outfit.

__

So, how do you guys like it so far? I have the next two chapters ready for posting, but how fast the go up depends on the reviews I get. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours ^_^

Sosoru


	10. At Last

__

I am so sorry. I have no been able to log onto FFN and I have no clue why. I've been getting a Proxy Error. Well, thank you Silent Cry for posting this for me and thank you guys for being patient. Here ya go and remember to review.

****

Chapter 10

  
Goten and MT stepped out of a dark blue Ranger Rover, both looking quite handsome. Mirai had pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail, stray hairs flying, but in that sexy kinda way. He wore blue jeans that were slightly baggy, but looked nice on him. His top was a white and blue Sean Jean. He didn't know who Sean Jean was, but it was the best he could do on short notice. He had never been to a concert before and hit the mall fast with Goten. He, however, was already prepared for the occasion. He was dressed a very sleek velour jogging suit, the top was more like a vest, matching better with the hot, humid air. They shut their doors and walked through the parking lot. Goten was obviously nervous. He knew it was do or die, he couldn't mess up tonight.  
  
"Are you sure this would work? I mean, what if I foul up again? I'll loose her forever," Goten said, walking through the gravel pit-turned parking lot. MT patted Goten on the back to reassure him.  
  
"Everything will be just fine," he said catching eye of the entrance. "The girls should be at the door. Just act natural."  
  
The good-looking duo continued to walk and as they did, caught the attention of girls all around them. Goten just smirked and glanced out the corner of his eye at the forbidden fruit. MT wasn't quite sure what to do. He never though of himself as the type of was appealing. It just didn't matter. He wasn't used to the attention, but he couldn't deny it was quite enjoyable. MT looked forward and saw the raven-haired Pan. He nearly fainted seeing her dressed in revealing clothes. Her hair was upswept and her make-up was perfect. She looked her age for a change. Pan saw Goten and Mirai and waved at them.  
  
"Hey, glad you could make it," she yelled as the boy approached her. "Bra just went to the lady's room, she'll be right back." He eyes then ran all over MT's body. She chuckled a bit. They had been to that Urban store Demo that Goten favored. They looked like those guys out the rap videos, but better looking.  
  
"I take it you like the outfit," MT said, looking at his shirt. "I never thought I'd wear a shirt with another guy's name on it." The trio chuckled at his comment. Pan was trying to play it cool this time. She knew she didn't make the best impression earlier. She wanted to show Mirai that she could be mature, funny, worthy of his attention.  
  
"It looks great. You look great, too, Goten," Pan said, smiling at him. "You should win Bra tonight for sure."  
  
Bra was coming back from the restroom. She searched through the crowd for pan and finally spotted her. She smiled and moved forward, but she noticed others with her. It was Trunks alright...but not her brother, the one from the future, eh, the past...eh...a different time-line. And, there was none other than Goten. Bra's eyes narrowed. So this is what Pan was up to earlier. It's bad enough she didn't want to come to this stupid concert, now she had to spend her evening with him. Yes, this was going to be a long night. Instead of approaching hastily and getting upset, she fixed herself up and walked casually to the trio. She would play it cool. She worked the side-walk like a runway, her hips swaying as her leather mini-skirt rode up her thighs slightly with every stride. The long fringe from her red leather halter swayed across her midriff. It was her turn to catch the eye of every male in sight. Her stilettos tapped against the concrete, making Pan, Goten and Trunks turn their head at almost the same time. MT's blue eyes grew wide as they took in the sight. The leather hugged her newly tanned skin like a glove. Her hair fell in loose, sexy curls around her face and shoulders. Her eyes her covered by a pair of Gucci sunglasses. Every moment was a fashion show...and she was the star.  
  
"Wow...you look amazing," Goten muttered, stepping up to his girlfriend. He took her hand and looked into her ice blue eyes...and smiled. Bra tried to hold back a blush, but the warmth washed over her and she fell into his arms. Goten nuzzled his head to her cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her smile even wider. MT and Pan looked on. Both were smiling, Mirai's planned worked. It seemed so simple, but he was glad to help. Pan grabbed MTs hand and motioned for Bra and Goten to come on.  
  
"We have got to get to our suite," she said, running inside with Mirai still on her arm. He frowned a bit, sensing what they girl was up to. Pan was going to try to seduce him. He knew that's why she was so eager to help. He almost didn't come at all, but he figured it would be best if he went incase anything went wrong.   
  
"You can let go, Pan," MT said as they came to the door of the suite. She stopped and looked at him. She didn't let her hurt show as she released his hand. She smiled and brushed a stray hair away from her face.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...I just got excited," she said, her voice a little cracked. Before Mirai could explain things to her, Goten and Bra caught up. They were holding hands, smiles wide on both faces. Together, they were simply breath taking, but Bra was the focus of MT's eyes. Her outfit could not have suited her better. Her green hair bounced as she walked, her eyes were sparkling, her eyes mesmerizing. For a moment, in the dim light of the arena, Mirai imagined that the figure walking down the hall was his beloved…that she was walking towards him, his arms waiting for her.

"Hey, you ready for the show," Bra chirped at MT. She smiled and threw her arms around him. Stunned, Mirai slowly placed his hands at her side.

"Wh…what's all this for," MT asked, trying to maintain his calm. Bra stepped back and cupped his chin in her hand.

"Goten told me what you did. Thank you so much, I really appreciate it," she said. "I really pegged you wrong when you first came and…you have just done so much for me. Thanks."

Mirai just kinda shrugged it off, even though his fantasy of Dominican was still fresh in his mind…and body.

"Don't think anything of it. I figure at least one of us should be with the one we love," he muttered low, but loud enough for the Saiyan woman to hear. She just smiled again as Goten reached for her hand.

"The concert is about to start, babe," he said, pulling her inside the suite. Pan began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the band. They are so great! Mirai, you are going to love them," Pan exclaimed, tugging at his arm, claiming it as her own for the evening. MT sighed as he entered the lush and lavish room. It looked like a miniature hotel, complete with a bar, a living room area and a big-screen TV. It was like nothing he had ever seen from his time.

"Wow, with all this stuff, who needs a concert," MT said, eyes still wandering about. Goten chuckled and patted MT on the back.

"Well, get used to it, buddy. This is where the girls like to hang out the most. Plus, it's great for baseball games," Goten said, sitting down on the couch as he pulled Bra on his lap. MT shrugged and sat down at the opposite end of the couch. Pan sat next to him, respectfully. While she wanted to sit in his lap, it wasn't in her to be so forward. Goten searched for the remote and Bra giggled and kissed him all over. He patted her on the rear, trying to get her to calm down a bit. His hand finally found what he was searching for and he turned the TV on.

"We can watch the concert on this…or you can brave the heat and try to hear the band over the crowd on the balcony," Goten said as he searched for the correct channel. Finally, images of the band coming on stage filled the screen. Pan began to clap. She had waited so long for them to come to town and now she could enjoy the show with her best friend and the new object of her obsession. The music began to blare and the arena erupted in cheers. MT bobbed his head to the beat, listening to the lyrics.

__

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"Hey, they are pretty good," Mirai whispered into Pan's ear, who was dancing in her seat. She only smiled back, not wanting to miss a beat. She looked over at Bra and Goten who seeming had no interest in the concert. They were too busy making out. Pan thought for a second, then grabbed MT's hand.

"Let's go on the balcony and leave to two love birds alone," she whispered, leading him to the sliding glass door. MT shrugged and opened it. When it did, the rush of noise almost knocked him down. The energy in the place was great and the music was awesome. He looked about to see thousands of people in mindless bliss, enjoying themselves. This was something he didn't see back in his time, either. The more he got out and about, the more he saw this world perhaps did have something to offer. His mother once lived in a world like this. Perhaps this is why she pressed him so hard to leave. She knew better. All he knew was fighting and death…even when he traveled to the past before. But, all that didn't matter for the moment. For the first time since he came, he was enjoying himself.

Bra and Goten rolled from the couch to the floor, Bra straddling Goten's body. The pair kissed passionately, nipping at each other. It was a playful, yet erotic tussle that both were enjoying. Goten placed his hands aside Bra's face and gazed deep into her blue eyes. She blushed, unable to keep tears from running upon her cheek. Goten wiped them softly as they fell, one after the other.

"Don't cry darling, I'm here and I'll be here forever, don't worry," he said softly. 

"I really hope so," Bra replied, kissing his cheek. She slinked down his body and clawed herself up seductively, keeping her eyes on her love the entire time. She walked over to the ice bucket, having a few thoughts floating in her head. Bra took the lid off and stuck her hand in…but there was no ice.

"Damn it," she yelled, pulling her hand out of the cold water. "I have to get some ice, I'll be back in a few." Goten shook his head as he stood up. He took the bucket from her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll go get it sweetie," he said and before she could protest, he was out the door and going down the hall. He was shaking, but it felt great. Maybe he could really do it this time, maybe he could convince himself that now was the right time and that he should be with her. He continued to smile as he made his was to the Suite Level's kitchen. The cooks weren't that busy, but there was no need to bother them. He knew where the ice was…he was just surprised who was there also.

"Paris…"

__

Goddess…am I evil or what? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Review, My Pretties!


	11. Intuition

__

Yanno...I'm getting a little tired of getting a bunch of reviews for one chapter and nothing (or one ^_^) for the next. Does no one believe in reviewing for every chapter anymore? ::sobs?::

****

Chapter 11

Trunks and Pan stood up, clapping their hands for Linkin Park. They bowed and exited the stage for their intermission. A crew began to clean the stage as another act started to set up for their little performance. Pan didn't know who they were, they were rock, so she didn't care. Actually, she barely cared about anything. She was having a great time with Mirai. Pan looked over at him and smiled. She had never seen him smile like that before. A slight flush came over her. Was she really falling for him? No, not just a little crush...actually having feelings for him. She had never been in love before, so she had nothing to draw a comparison from, but it felt so different to her. It scared her, but she enjoyed it just the same. 

"They are really cool," MT said, referring to the band. Pan nodded and looked back down at the stage. It was some pop group, she gathered, getting ready to play. She stretched out a bit and looked into the suite. Goten was gone and Bra was sitting on the floor, waiting patiently it seemed. MT soon noticed that Goten was missing as well. But, seeing the look on Bra's face, he figured nothing was wrong. 

"Hey, maybe we should go and get some seats near the stage...leave the two lovers alone," Pan suggested. Mirai nodded and opened the sliding door. Bra turned her head to see the pair walking back into the suite. She blushed a bit when Pan winked at her. MT noticed her cheeks acquiring their rosy hue and smiled. She was really happy, he thought to himself. He was happy to make her so. They exited without exchanging words and found themselves in the hallway. It was quite busy, everyone making rounds, visiting other suites, going and getting food from the concession stands that were not served in the upper-class area. MT was dazed by all the commotion. Then, there was a growl from his belly that told him his meal earlier did not suffice. Pan looked down at his stomach, then at his eyes. They were apologetic. He wanted food and now. Pan just shrugged and smiled. She herself knew how the Saiyan appetite could be. 

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we are on a date or anything. The kitchen is down the hall, just follow the signs. Just join me when you are ready," she said to him, holding her hands in front of her. She honestly felt like a different person around him. She didn't feel like a girl...she felt like a woman. She felt feminine, she felt mature and she couldn't figure how or why he had such an effect on her. Not wanting to get too involved in her thoughts, she turned around walked towards the elevator to the main level. MT shrugged and began walking when a soft hand gripped him arm. He looked down and saw Bra, her eyes wide, full of happiness.

"Can I go with you to the kitchen? Goten went there to get some ice and he had been gone for quite some time. Just want to see if he needed some help or something," she said, trying not to let the worry show in her voice. She couldn't loose him this quickly. She knew she was just being paranoid, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Mirai couldn't say no...not to those eyes...eyes so similar to _hers_.

"O...of course you can come," he stammered, taking her hand. She smiled and led him into the direction of the kitchen.

Dark eyes gazed upon Goten's body. They were narrow and lulling, the eyes of a seductress. Amber waves flowed behind the beauty as she came to her aim, her goal, her need. Paris traced a finger down his bare arm and openly smirked, marveling at his body.

"You don't seem happy to see me," she purred, inching her curvaceous body closer to her ex's. Her outfit left very little to the imagination, full breasts being bound by a piece of sheer pink fabric doubling as a tube top. Her hips were covered by a short piece of denim, a skirt. It barely covered her rear, and one could tell she wore nothing under the skirt. Goten gulped, backing away from the determined vixen. This just could not be happening to him, not right now. He looked around the kitchen, it seemed all the chefs and workers had disappeared into the break quarters, leaving him alone with this woman...

"If I wanted to see you, I'd visit a brothel," he said, catching her wrists, halting her assault. She twisted her lips into an evil grin, her eyes still undressing Goten, filling her mind with memories.

"Oh, still bitter? You shouldn't be, love. You weren't complaining when you slid into this every night," she moaning in his ear, coaxing his hand between her legs. His fingers brushed against her folds. She was free of hair in that region, that's how she liked to keep it. Her hips rolled, trying to urge him to play with her, tease her. Goten bit his lip, his mind fighting with his groin. This shouldn't even be a fight, he thought. There should be no question as to what he should do not right. Without wasting another second, he pushed Paris off of him. She stepped back, looking him up from head to toe the way a greedy vulture eyes a dying fawn. 

"I want nothing to do with you. I am with Bra Briefs. I love her and I am going to be with her forever. You are scum...no...you are worse. You are scum's whore and I'd sooner cut my dick off than ever stick it into that blew out hole of yours," he said, pure disgust in his tone. He hated this woman with every fiber of his being. He hated what she did to him, making him unable to trust women. He hated how she tried to make it seem like he wronged her to all his friends. Most of all, he hated how his loins betrayed him.

"Well, it seems a certain member is disagreeing with you," she said, pointing to the growing bulge in his velour jogging pants. She moved swiftly and silently and began to message is member before a word could be said. Goten instinctively threw his head back and groaned before he could say a word. He rose his hands to push her off when he gained control of his body once again, but he paused as he felt a presence in the kitchen. He opened he eyes and peered at the entrance to see Bra...and MT, standing there. Both had looks of disbelief on their faces. Bra seemingly couldn't comprehend mentally what was going on. His back was against the wall, Paris...that slut...touching him, making him moan? No, that couldn't be right. She had to be imagining things. But, when she looked up at Mirai and saw an expression as stunned as her own, she knew that it was for real. Her intuition was correct. 

"Bra...no, it's not how it looks," Goten yelled, nearly throwing Paris out of his way, but Bra was already running out of the kitchen. MT stopped him as he was about to pass and pushed him back. He couldn't believe what had just happened.

"How in the hell could you do that do her? How? I don't believe this...I don't believe you," MT said, his voice high and hurt. Why was he feeling so hurt? Maybe it was because all the work and planning he had put into this. Maybe because of the look in Bra's eyes when she saw Goten with that girl? The look in her eyes...the pain...the horror...

"NO! I wasn't doing anything with Paris. She's a ho, I could never do anything with her...she just caught me off guard. It was nothing. This was the first time I've seen her in over a year. You have to believe me," Goten shot back, his expression frantic. He blew it. MT shook his head, knowing that he was speaking the truth. The girl reeked of a trying of evil that was new to him. Paris winked at the pair and walked off, her hips swaying as if to say her job was done. Goten's anger rose. He wanted to kill her. 

"Cool it. That's not going to help. I'll go find Bra and talk to her. Pan went to sit near the stage. Tell her I'll come back as soon as I can...and that I have to clean up YOUR mess," MT said, his eyes harsh as accusing. This is not how he planned on spending his night.

__

Man, can Goten do anything right in any of my fics? LOL Well, things are going to get very interesting from here on out, so you better start review. As Nelly says, "It's getting in hot in HEERRRRRE!"


	12. What am I doing?

****

Chapter 12

The world seemed to blur past Bra as she ran out the venue and into the musky night air. It was thick and heavy, her lungs working hard to draw the oxygen needed to maintain her speed. She couldn't stop running, she had to get away, get away from this reality, away from this pain. She couldn't seem to leave it behind, it followed her where ever she went. It was her shadow, her only true companion. This is how she was to live her life? She would rather die, she thought, running right into the gravel parking pit. Her shoes did not help in the task, the open toes allowing small pebbles to invade. She winced in pain as the small rocks dug into her skin, but she continued to run until the cars were spastically spaced and the groups of people gone. She ran until her heart ached so it couldn't pump blood to her legs and mourn at the same time. She fell to her knees and began to sob, her world crumbling around her. This is how MT found her, a crying mess lying in dust and dirt. She had cuts on her legs, her leather skirt torn from the fall. Her face buried under a mass of green tresses. 

Sobbing...muffled sobbing...

Mirai found himself being taken back to the ruins of his beloved city. Dominican sobbing under than hands of the Androids. Too scared to move, to hurt to speak...only sobs coming from her mouth. Her face was unseen, her hair dirtied and tousled about. Her sobs echoing in his mind, his mind urging his body to fly faster, fly to her, save her. Save her from harm.

"I am here, do not cry..."

Bra, still crying, looked up at MT through eyes blurred by tears. His form was over her, falling onto her, comforting her. If she could see his eyes, she would see tears forming, unrestrained. But she couldn't. All she could feel was his body next to hers...and it felt good. She slowly rose so she could hug him more appropriately, more fully...she needed the contact, the show of love. She needed to feel loved. 

"Thank you, MT. I treated you so bad and so far all you have done is look after me," Bra said with a strained voice. She then fell into his arms again, wanting him to wrap his around her small, seemingly frail frame. She wanted to be swallowed up and taken away, far away from here...and MT complied. Without a word, he took to the air and flew only a short distance to the grassy node where they had the infamous encounter that changed their opinions of each other. He set her down gently and brushed her hair away from her flush face. MT marveled at her beauty, beauty so familiar...

"You are safe," he said almost mechanically, as if in a trance. He traced her face, tears flowing freely down his cheek...memories and reality melding together to form this moment of need...this moment of tenderness. Bra gazed at him, eyes low, trying to understand what was going through his mind...wondering what was going through her own. Her body reacted to his touch, and extension of his inner beauty. That was something she was only recently able to appreciate, something she now needed...

"I know I am safe...I know I am," she whispered to MT. Somehow, someway, they had found a common bond, a connection...and understanding. The bond between them grew stronger as a unforeseen magnetism drew them together, with each other, needing each other. Sweat began to form on MT's brow as emotions took over his thoughts. Her beauty...her sobs...

MT brought his lips to her cheek and kissed her with unbelievable tenderness, sending a shiver down Bra's spine despite the hot, humid night air. A slight moan escaped from her lips, startling MT, partially taking him away from his trance. He realized it was not Dominican in his arms. He had not saved her. This was Bra, the offspring of Vegeta and Bulma from another timeline, from a different era. She was a different person, they shared the same blood.

But he could pretend otherwise.

"I need you," Bra whimpered, tears forming in her eyes again, fearing MT would leave her alone as well...would betray her. She grasped his neck and pulled herself up to him, nuzzling her head against his neck, her words echoing in his mind. He shook his head, trying to regain control.

"N...no...you don't. You are only hurt...just like me. Came...came to talk, only talk," MT muttered, trying to dive back into the present. Bra did not want to hear it...she did not want to return to reality, not just yet.

"We are the same, MT. Share this moment with me...please," Bra whined, pulling him down closer, closer to her lips. They were pursed, air flowing harshly between them. They wanted to feel the sensation of a kiss, they wanted to be kissed softly, MT could see that. His composure was quickly fleeing and his sanity with it. His thoughts were a blur. He had come to talk to her, try to tell her Goten wasn't doing anything wrong. He was coming to convince her to forgive Goten, again, and come back. But, when he saw here body there, lying there, crying there...all that left his mind. None of that mattered. It mattered not right now. 

He inhaled deeply, letting his eyes roll into the back of their sockets. At the same moment, he brought his lips down to hers and took them. The kiss was not a forceful as it first appeared. It was hot, slow and searching. What he was searching for, only his heart knew. Bra seemed to be searching for a goal of her own, hers more apparent, more obvious. She held him tightly and ran her hands all over his body, taking in his very sturdy frame. She wanted him out of his clothes. Without breaking the kiss, she began to lift his shirt up and caressed his chest. MT groaned slightly and moved his mouth to her tender neck. She giggled as his lips tickled her flesh. MT was in another realm. The scent of his lover was lingering in his nostrils. It was as if he had gone back in time, a time when he was content with his life. He could hear Dominican giggling, her green curls bouncing about as she took of her thin wire frames. She giggled the most when he kisses the small of her back. 

Mirai moaned, whether it was pleasure of the moment or pain of the memory was unknown. Whatever the case, the memory was enough to open his eyes and look down and the woman in his arms. It was not Dominican and it would never be Dominican. It was Bra...it was only Bra. A woman scorned and hurt by her true love. A woman aching for attention. He looked into her blue orbs, she only smiling back, lust in her eyes. MT swallowed hard and used all the energy he had to push her back. Bra looked on, puzzled. Was she that undesirable?

"What's the problem," she questioned, inching back over to MT. He only moved back, making her frown more.

"The problem is...the main problem is that you are only doing this because Goten hurt you. He loves you, you love him, we shouldn't be doing this," MT explained, standing up and dusting himself off. Bra felt flush. Maybe it was a bit of anger, maybe a bit of embarrassment, maybe even...rejection? 

"I see," Bra replied flatly. She did not make any eye contact with MT. She stood up and brushed the grass off of herself and looked over to where the concert was being held. MT looked over his shoulder as well. He was sure the others would come looking for them soon his they did not get back soon. He moved his eyes over to Bra, who looked more than troubled. He didn't quite know what to say, that meant he should say a little as possible.

"Let's get back," he said, taking her by the arm and rising to the air. She did not struggle or fight back. She only used her own power to fly as well and soon they were back that the venue. They made their way to the main floor, trying to find Goten and Pan. Linkin Park was just about to take the stage, meaning they were only gone for a half-hour tops. Relief was all that MT felt for a moment. Their true actions would not be suspect. In the crowd, MT noticed Goten's trademark hair and they pair hurried over there. Few words were spoken from that point. Only glances and stares every now and again. Pan could not get back into the show, so they decided to leave not too long after. They came as the left, the boys in one car and the girls in the other...even though they had the same destination. As Goten drove the SUV, he couldn't help but notice his new friend's silence. He looked over and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's eating you? I'm the one who fucked up," Goten said almost jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. MT just shrugged and gave him a fake smile, hoping it was pass for real. Goten sighed and continued to drive until the arrived at Capsule Corp. MT jumped out of the vehicle and looked at the vast building. The girls had already made it home. They were in Bra's room, probably chatting about the night. He turned around and faced Goten, who had an understandably somber look on his face.

"Listen, she will come around," MT said. Goten sighed once more and said "I guess" and thanked him for trying. The formalities flew past him as his mind started to drift again. He could not get the green-hair beauty out of his mind. She was more complex than he has ever imagined...he was different from what he though. Goten said something and waved goodbye and MT did the same. What was next...the question beckoned in his mind. 

__

AHHAHAAH...thought they was gonna get very naughty...didn't ya? HAHAHA…wonder what happens next...


	13. Perhaps?

_I know it has been a while. I discovered Rurouni Kenshin and honestly it was love at first sight. I had been working on a fic for that series and disregarded this one. I apologize for that. As much as I complain about not getting reviews, I don't update so those that do review can enjoy my fic. Please forgive me. On with the show. _

  


Chapter 13

  


A bead of sweat dripped from a gently arched brow as water mixed with the salty liquid. Water splashed on a fine face red and swollen from tears. Manicured hands shook as they dipped into the water again. Bra could not shake her feelings. She could not forget what she did. She could not forget what she felt when her lips touched his. She was on fire. She enjoyed the fire.

  


It was hell fire.

  


How dare she enjoy such an act with a man bore from the same blood as she? The exact same union with the exact same parents? How could she lust after him, desire him? She was sinful, an abomination. It was unnatural, what she felt for this man that was her brother.

  


Bra balled her fists and hit the porcelain sink with force that shook it slightly. The door to her medicine cabinet flew open, nearly grazing her face. She caught the swinging object and closed it tight and in doing so, peered at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes narrowed as she took in her features. She was disgusted. How could she want the love of Goten and the body of Trunks? How could her heart betray her like this? Perhaps MT was right, she was just hurt. She was so hurt that she had to forget the memories by acting out physically. 

  


Then why was her body still trembling? Her walls still aching for him?

  


Pan sat on the edge of Bra's bed hugged up with a fluffy purple pillow. She kept looking at the bathroom door, wondering when she would be coming out. She knew she would be a wreck after what happened with Goten, but this was a little extreme. Bra would always talk to her about what happened, then cry on her shoulder. Tonight, she gave a quick explanation and dove into the isolation. This was not like her, not at all. Something atypical was going on. 

  


Pan stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She listened in for a second, trying to hear what was going on. That's when she heard a thud followed by a slam. Pan grew worried and began banging on the door.

  


"What's going on in there? Open the door," Pan demanded as she jiggled the handle. What was she trying to do in there?

  


Bra turned her eyes to the door. She saw the handle move, but did not panic. She had locked it the second she entered. Though, she knew all Pan had to do was use her true strength to pull the door off the hinges, both the girls practice being as "normal" as possible. That meant not using their Saiyan strength.

  


"Can you just leave me the fuck alone," Bra snapped, hitting the door with the palm of her hand. Pan stepped back as the vibration startled her a bit. She kept her hand on the handle and continued to jiggle it. She was not about to give up. Not that quickly anyway.

  


"You listen to me. I don't know what happened, but you have got to pull yourself together. You are better than this. Goten may be my uncle, but I know he's a baka. Whatever he did, forget it...or at least tell me," Pan pleaded...no, demanded through the door. She forced air through her nose and her lungs contracted frantically to match her pace. She was furious. She would not be denied. 

  


Bra shook her head and walked away from the door towards bathroom window. She peeked out, accessing the sky for her escape route. While scanning, she noticed a lavender-haired man sitting on the edge of the property, his long mane blowing in the wind. He was looking off in the distance, letting the warm, night breeze circle his body. He was lost in his own world of thought. Bra pushed away from the window. If she flew out, he would then follow her. Deciding that Pan was the easiest to face at this moment, she unlocked the door and walked past her best friend. Pan eyed her, then rushed over to her.

  


"What the hell his wrong with you," she yelled, following Bra to her dresser, where she pulled out a night shirt and began to slip out of her clothes. Bra ignored Pan as she undressed, throwing her clothes on the floor and pulling the shirt over her head violently, making her blue hair fly everywhere. Pan scrunched her face up and began to take her own clothes off. She went to her back pack and pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. She pulled them on she sat on the bed with Bra. She tried to calm down a bit, knowing anger would accomplish nothing. 

  


"Look, you have to talk to me, Bra. Tell me, what's wrong...or do I have to go find Trunks and get the news from him," she said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Bra nearly pushed Pan on the floor. She caught herself, her eyes wide with surprise. Why would she do that?

  


"Get out," Bra yelled, pointing to the door. Pan bit her bottom lip, grabbed her bag and walked out the door. Why she was behaving like this, she didn't understand. She wasn't going to try to figure out either. It was obvious she needed her space. Pan ran down the stairs, nearly falling into Vegeta, who was in nothing put a pair of boxers. His sandwich he just fixed now on the floor. He growled at the young girl.

  


"Can't you watch where you are going, brat," he spat as he picked up the remnant of his midnight snack of the hardwood. Pan matched his growl, her dark eyes full of hurt.

  


"Why don't you put some clothes on and watch where YOU are going," she snapped back, storming to the front door, putting on her tennis shoes and flying away. Vegeta stood in his place, shocked. How dare the brat give him lip? 

  


"Bra, learn how to control your little friends when they come over," he shouted up the stairs before going back to the kitchen to make another sandwich.

  


Pan didn't get far before seeing MT. He was sitting on the lawn right at the curb. The damp grass had a distinct, sweet smell at night. It was nearly intoxicating. The moonlight illuminated his body just slightly, making him appear almost heavenly. Pan gulped, not knowing how to approach this man she had a crush on. Suddenly, everything with Bra fled her mind...until she remember why she was out here. She frowned as she stopped in her tracks. MT finally turned around. He noticed the dark haired women and cracked a slight smile. He offered his hand, an invitation for her to sit with him. Surprised, she looked at his hand a long while before taking it and sitting down with him. The grass was a bit damp and it startled her at first. MT giggled as she brushed her bottom, trying to rid it of moisture. She blushed, noting her behavior and sat down. 

  


"What brings you out here," MT said, still chuckling a bit. Pan forced a smile, then looked down at her feet. Should she tell the whole story?

  


"Well, Bra is very distraught about what happened tonight with Goten. She kicked me out," she said, not really believing her own words. Her beat friend kicked her out the house. How could it be? They were like two peas in a pod. Pan sighed and placed her hands on her knees. She looked over at MT, who again was in his own world.

  


"Hey, are you ok? What happened tonight," she questioned, her expression more serious than before. MT shook his head and looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled brightly. The appears as little diamonds on a blue velvet cloth. He pursed his lips and blew out the air from his lungs. He was incredibly calm...his only side-effects of the night's events was his drifting away in thought...

  


"I'm fine, just worried about Goten and Bra. I worked really hard to get this night to be perfect and well...Goten blew it," he said, revealing nothing that happened AFTER the incident with Goten. It was none of her concern, quite frankly. It was a mistake, it would never happen again. Just a moment of weakness when emotions were running high. Goten was his friend and he would never betray him. He would find a way to fix this mess and forget about what he and Bra did.

  


"I see," Pan said, breaking the short stint of silence.

  


"Look, don't worry about it. You helped a lot. She's your best friend, I know. Bra's just really hurt and confused. I completely know how she feels. But, she'll come around," he said, standing up. 

  


Pan stood was well, studying him. He was such a nice person, she thought to herself. No wonder she had such a deep crush on him. It was about so much more than looks. It was about him...all of him She wanted to lean forward and kiss him for some strange reason, to really kiss him. She knew he would probably push her away and send her home, but she had to try. She moved forward slowly, watching him watch her. MT's eyes were wide with surprise. He didn't know what to do, for this was quite unexpected. She never struck him as the forward type. Actually, he never realized how cool of a person she was until today. She was a really good friend. Not to mention there was a cute little body hiding under those boyish clothes she always wore. MT then caught his thoughts and blushed. Before he knew it, Pan's lips were on his. He slowly closed his eyes ans returned in like. She parted her soft lips to engaged in a more intimate kiss and MT complied. He wasn't quite sure why, but he realized his mind had very little control at the moment. 

  


Pan smiled through the kiss, her innocence showing through. The moment was as gentle as she had imagined it many times before. She pulled her head back slightly and looked MT in the eyes. She was scared. She had no idea what he was going to say or so. She started to shake and stepped back like a child who had just been scolded. MT frowned and grabbed her by the ear, pulling her to him.

  


"What's all this about, Pan," he asked, trying to calm her down a bit. The last thing he needed was another Saiyan female mad at him. Pan's lip quivered as she tried to pull herself together. He probably thought she was a slut for doing that. She ruined everything!

  


"Oh, I'm so stupid," she said, trying to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let her go. She continued to struggle for a moment, but stopped when she saw it was no use. After she stopped bucking, MT released her and smiled.

  


"You aren't stupid, Panny," he said softly. "I knew you had a crush on me. I just...I didn't think you were going to actually kiss me or anything."

  


Pan's eyes welled with tears. Great, she disgusted him. She wanted to run far away, but her legs would not move. MT frowned. He must have said the wrong thing.

  


"If you knew I liked you, why didn't you say anything before," she questioned, her voice broken by the tears. MT could feel his heart crumble into little pieces. She was so child-like, so innocent. A part of him was attracted to her because of that, he realized. MT walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

  


"It's complicated, Pan. Don't worry about it," he said, his hot breathe moving her hair about. Her tears ceased as she put her arms around his sturdy body. What a night this has been, he thought to himself. But perhaps, this was a good thing. Maybe, just maybe, he could learn to like Pan. Well, he already like her, but like her enough to get his mind of off Dominican...and Bra. 

  


_Well, what do you think? I knew some of you saw that one coming a mile away, LOL, but I thought it would be cute anyways. Not to mention, it throws another monkey wrench in Bra's life. Well, hopefully I'll have more in a week or so. I started a new job. First time having a full-time gig. Well, see yall and much love._

  


_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	14. Just Listen

_Sorry to disappoint anyone, but I have to write this story as I am comfortable with it. I cannot just change my direction now. The story is what it is. _

  
  


Chapter 14

  


The sun began to peak over the horizon as birds flew across the vividly colored sky. The air was not as muggy as it had been the day before, though amazingly, no rain fell either. Bra was up to watch the moon set and the sun rise. She did not sleep all night. Her mind was adrift in her thoughts, her emotions...what she had done. She had lusted after her brother and kicked out her best friend. Her true love was being pawed by that second-rate whore while she basically got nothing. Bra covered her eyes with her hand to put her back to the rising sun. She was in no mood.

  


"Bra-chan, get up right now," Bulma's voice boomed. 

  


Bra put a pillow over her head and buried it deep in the mattress. 

  


"No, I don't feel like it," Bra said, her voice muffled. Bulma narrowed her eyes and kicked in the bedroom door. Bra leapt up at the image of her mother storming in the room. She pulled the sheets up to her, but her mother quickly snatched them away. Bulma didn't mind her daughter having fun, but she hated when she would be irresponsible and go out on a school night and stay up at all hours. Plus, she would keep Pan up as well.

  


"You will get up right now and go to class. No one told you to go to that concert and stay up all night. And where is Pan? She needs to get ready too," Bulma yelled, throwing Bra some clothes. 

  


"I don't know where she is. We had a disagreement and I asked her to leave," Bra said casually, stepping out of the bed. Bulma ruffled her brow, perplexed.

  


"You kicked out Pan? What the hell is wrong with you? You know her parents don't like her out all night, much less unsupervised. You need you get your act together and your ass to class missy," Bulma concluded, storming out the room, slamming an imaginary door. She got half way down the hall when she realized she had broken it when she kicked it in.

  


"And fix that door, Missy. It wouldn't have been broken if you would have gotten up" she yelled as she went back down the stairs.

  


Bra rolled her eyes and walked into her bathroom, slamming the door. She really hated how her mother acted sometimes, but at least she knew where she got most of her traits. Her temper and her intellect came straight from her mother. She turned on the water to the shower and took off her clothes. Thank goodness she only had to attend class twice a week. She went to a school for the advanced. She always felt there was no need to go, when she knew she was secured a job at Capsule Corporation. 

  


The water came to temperature quickly and Bra stepped inside, leaving her mother to rant in her bedroom. Thank goodness she was about to graduate, too. She worked a lather with her sponge and began to wash her body. She ran the soapy lather across her chest and down her stomach and remember what it felt like when MT was lying down there, kissing her.

  


A hot wave flashed through her body.

  


Bra moaned as she began to wash her lower stomach, then her legs, then her upper thighs. She dropped the sponge and leaned back on the shower wall as she began to roam through her forest. Her fingers treaded through th sensitive area, slipping between folds of wet flesh. She spread her legs wider and slipped a finger inside of herself, testing her own walls. She felt her warmth tighten against her finger and Bra bit her bottom lip. How she wished it was not just her finger penetrating her. She slipped another finger inside of herself and used her thumb to stimulate her pleasure nub in order to bring herself to orgasm.

  


But she stopped.

  


She didn't want it like this. She wanted to feel the warmth of another man on top of her. Inside of her. She sighed and picked herself up off the wall and turned off the water. She was being foolish to think about this so much. She needed to just clear her head and go to class. Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself off and prepared to go to class. She decided she would apologize to Pan today and worry about her love like another time. And that is how the day went for the most part. 

  


That is, until Pan started talking about how MT had warmed up to her.

  


Bra looked dazed, her apple falling out of her hand. Pan looked at her best friend, puzzled. She couldn't figure out why she acted so weird about it, but she let it go, forgave her and asked if she had forgiven Goten yet. Bra shook her head and stood up to leave their eating spot under the tree, leaving her friend alone. Pan called out to her, but her pleas were ignored. Bra skipped out of school for the rest of the day and went to the mall, her santuary. She walked passed the area she and Goten almost went all the way at and smiled, but it quickly faded and she continued on. The faceless people of the crowds passed her by. The ignored everyone. She was just drifting through life today, no direction, no motivation. She was just a shell with no meaning, no reasoning for being. Bra sighed and escaped to the courtyard. She wanted to run away when she saw MT there with a bunch of shopping bags resting on the bench next to him. 

  


He had been to Demo again. Seeing how he quite liked the urban trends, he decided to buy a few more outfits. He had to admit, the style suited his body quite nicely. It exuded his rough and tumble persona. He was now wearing some dark denim Sean Jean sorts with a crisp white and blue Sean Jean polo. He had on a pair of classic white Reeboks with a pair of shoe liners. He had some headphones on his hair flying free to finish the look off. He looked like he could be a model for P. Diddy...if it wasn't for the scar on his cheek. But, it was part of his charm, his attraction. Bra bit her lip, then walked over to him, deciding to make the first move since she obviously went unnoticed.

  


"I see Goten has rubbed off on you," she said, standing in front of him. She was quite calm. She wanted to be calm for at least five minutes today.

  


"Hey, there," MT said, taking the headphones off his head. He scanned her up and down. She was wearing a pair of bootcut blue jeans and a cute little blue tank top. Her hair was down and natural and she wore no makeup. She looked very beautiful, he thought to himself before smiling.

  


"Pan told me that you two warmed up to each other last night. Is this true," she asked, her tone a little lower this time. MT sighed and looked about. Was she worried about this? Was she still thinking about what happened between them last night.

  


"Look, Pan is a cool and I think I like her. I need to get my mind off of Dominican, so we might go out," he said, leaning back casually. Bra's lip twitched as she read his explanation. They might go out? Go out for what? Pan was such a child. What could she have to talk about to interest MT?

  


"So, you are just going to act like last night never happened," she asked sharply, her eyes stinging from pending tears. 

  


"Yes, I am. It shouldn't have happened. You only did it because you were mad at Goten. As soon as you see him again, you'll forget all about it," MT said, standing up and gathering his bags. Bra lowered her eyes, not quite knowing what to say or how to act. She didn't want to seem desperate, but she wanted him desperately. 

  


"But...you don't understand," she squeaked, turning to his direction as he began to walk off. MT looked back and flashed a warm smile.

  


"I understand more than you know. I'll see you at home," MT said, exiting the courtyard. 

  



	15. Disturbing

_There is a mildly disturbing lemon in this chapter. I know it's been a VERY long time since I updated, and you may need to read back a few chapters to remember the mental state Mirai Trunks is in. Anyway, for those of you who kept bugging me to update, here ya go ^_^_

Chapter 15

Pan stood outside the main door at Capsule Corp and rung the doorbell respectfully. She placed her hands behind her and waited patiently for someone to open it for her. She really wasn't used to being this formal, but since she and Bra has stopped talking, she felt it best to be as distant as possible. Pan could hear heavy footsteps approaching as she straightened up. The door swung open and it was none other than Vegeta, standing at the door. He scanned the young woman up and down. She was wearing a black miniskirt with a black halter top. She had changed a lot since she and his other son started dating. She seemed more mature...and defiantly more attractive. 

"Is MT ready?" she questioned sheepishly, feeling the eyes of the older Sayian male upon her. Vegeta grunted and turned around to see Mirai coming down the stairs.

"Your date is here," he said to his son, walking back into the house. He wanted further role in the situation.

"Hey, kitten," MT said, kissing Pan on her cheek. "You look great."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing. She extended her hand, allowing him to take it as they walked to her car. 

"How do you feel about Legends? It should be poppin' tonight," MT suggested, opening the door for his girlfriend. She smiled and sat in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she replied, not sounding as chipper as usual. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. Pan shrugged her shoulders and motioned for him to get in and drive, He complied, but was still waited for her to answer. She sighed her little sigh he hd grown to know meant she was worried and waited for a few moments longer. Finally, her purple-stained lips began to move.

"I can't believe that Bra has cut me out of her life. Hell, I don't even know why she won't talk to me anymore. Ever since that concert, she has been so distant to everyone," she said, playing with the short hem of her skirt. MT breathed heavily. It's sad Pan will never know why, but it's better that she never figure it out.

"She's going through an awkward period in her life. It's best to just let her be and live your life," was the advice MT gave her. 

"Do you think you could talk to her for me?" Pan asked innocently. MT's heart nearly stopped. She didn't know what she was asking. He had not spent any real time with Bra since their talk in the mall. She did not want to speak to him either and he respected that. But, there's no way he was going to toss himself into the lions' den.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said MT as they pulled up to the little nightclub. The neon lights blazed as the people in line waited impatiently. MT stepped out the car while valet helped Pan from her side. MT tossed the pimpled faced teen the keys and they walked right into the club past all the people waiting. Everyone knew who they were. No one complained.

"Why not?" Pan finally questioned as they approached the bar. MT had almost forgotten what she was referring to and gave her a puzzled look. Then his features softened as he tried to figure a way to answer her question. Why was she being so curious tonight?

"Look, are we going to talk about my sister, or are we going to have a good time?" MT said, giving Pan a dashing smile, trying to change he subject. She cut her eyes away, a bit annoyed, but fell for his charm. MT's smile grew larger as the made their way to the dance floor. 

A remix of "The Jump Off" played as the pair danced together. Pan had a sexy smile on her face as MT's hands stroked her body as they grinded. This is why she loved going to the club so much. They have never been intimate, but on the dance floor, anything goes. She could live out her fantasies there. She put her hands around his neck and pressed her pelvis against his. She shivered when she felt his member and blushed. MT held her by the waist as they continued their dirty dancing until the song concluded. As the DJ started to mix the next song, a hint of blue flashed before him. MT excused himself and began to follow her. Pan saw Bra as well. Figuring that MT had actually decided to talk to her for her sake, she went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Bra?" MT said, grabbing the woman by the arm. 

"MT?!" she replied, her tone a mixture of shock and anger. 

Mirai never wanted to take his eyes off of her. She work this flirty silk top that flowed over one arm and brown skirt the reached the mid of her thigh. Her hair fell around her face in characteristic, soft curls. The lighting made her glow, her eyes seemed more piercing. But, her eyes showed much. They showed hurt, anger, lust and betrayal.

"I didn't think I would run into you here," he said slowly as words finally came to him.

"I suppose you are here with that slut," Bra spat as she walked passed him, but MT grabbed her firmly by the arm and pushed her back in front of him.

"How is she a slut? And why have you been treating her like crap? She loves you," he said.

"At least someone does," she said in a low, spiteful voice.

"If this is about what we talked about last time, you know that could never be...we can never be," he tried to explain.

"Whatever," she said as she pulled her arm away and stormed off. MT wanted to chase Bram but remembered Pan was not far away. No need to make her suspicious, he thought to himself and he worked his way back to her. Pan's eyes were low and full of hurt. She has seen how Bra had treated MT and just walked off. Why was she doing this?

"What did she say?" Pan questioned.

"Bra is going through a lot, she can't deal," he said.

"Take me home," Pan said flatly.

"What?" MT asked.

"I said take me home. I don't feel like dancing or eating or thinking about her right now. I'm afraid I'm going to start hating her," Pan said, tears welling in her eyes,

"Honey," MT said as he pulled his girlfriend to her, stroking her dark hair. Before long, they found themselves in the car and on the way back to Capsule Corp. The drive was long and quiet, both far off into thought. Thinks couldn't keep going on like this. Something had to give. MT then pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. Pan turned to her boyfriend and gave him a crazy look.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her arms folded, tone, annoyed.

"Do you know what I do when I need to think?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked with an attitude.

"I fly," he said simply as he unfastened his seatbelt and darted up to the clear night sky. 

Something in Pan automatically lightened up and she quickly followed suit. The pair playfully sparred in the sky, zooming through the trees, waking all kinds of creatures along the way. The air smelled so fresh and felt so good against the flesh. Not too humid, not too cool, just perfect. The pair found each other and fell into the other's arms, laughing. Pan needed that, she knew she needed that. Her mind and hear had been so heavy as of late. MT always urged her not to think about it, and she tried, but nothing seemed to keep her mind clear...until this moment. She was happy, very happy. The two lovers floated to the ground, both laughing like children.

"Yeah, that was fun," Pan admitted, holding her sides. Her dark eyes seemed to sparkle in to moonlight, her face jubilant and bright, cheeks flushed with sweat and joy. She looked almost...beautiful.

MT brushed her hair back away from her face and tilted her chin up. Pan seemed a little confused by his actions. It seemed as if he was in a trance...enchanted. Enchanted? By whom? Her? No...she was just a tomboy trying to look like a girl. She was no match to real feminine beauty. But, for these few moments, she felt beautiful. She felt it as MT lowered his face to hers and kissed her ever so gently and softly, its seemed unreal. He parted his lips and moved his tongue towards hers and she complied. Pan felt as if she were going to faint. Her knees weak, her strength leaving her. But, he would not allow that. He broke the kiss and began to nibble at her neck, making her gasp with surprise. MT feasted on the soft flesh, leaving little red marks. Pan began to feel more primal, more needing. Her fingers toyed with his hair as she pressed her body against his. She felt the heat rising within her...a feeling so new...yet so natural for her to act upon. MT pushed Pan down to the cool ground and stroked her soft body up and down. She moaned in anticipation, his touch was sweet torture. MT was becoming more and more impatient. He needed release. He didn't care whom he received it from. There was a beautiful woman underneath him and he would take her. So what if it was not Bra. Bra was out of the question. Forget Bra. Forget Bra.

Pan arched her back and pulled her short skirt up. She didn't imagine her first time being like this, but she always imaged it would be with Trunks. She had not hesitation or reservations giving herself to him. The only reason she hadn't been forward was because he never seemed interested. Always reserved, always respectful...he only let loose on the dance floor. There, she imagine their closed were off and he was inside of her. Oh, the thoughts that ran through her head! So naughty, so different from what she was taught proper young ladies were supposed to think. But she didn't care. She would do him on top of the Empire State Building if he wanted to. Her dreams were coming true. She could feel his aroused member pressing against her member. The only thing separating the two was the thin film of panties that were her thongs. She slowly moved them to the side and before she realized it, MT had drove himself into her.

A shrill sound came from her than would have woke the dead...that should have alarmed MT, but he seemed to be in his own world. The only thing that prevented him from moving in and out as he pleased was the tightness of her virgin walls. Tears rolled down her face as the hot sensation of her firs penetration seemed to linger and linger. It hurt, just as she was told. Perhaps he rushed because getting in quickly would reduce the pain. Yes, that had to be it...and he did stop moving when she screamed. And, when she relaxed and the pain slowly started to subside, he moved slowly within her. Though she could still feel the pain, it was mixed with pleasure as his member massaged her from the inside. She could feel herself becoming moist again, and the action not as uncomfortable.

MT moved his hips, grinding slowly, the only thing on his mind was gaining release from the woman under him. He tore at her top to expose a breast and took it into his mouth. He sucked on it with a bit of harshness that was painful, yet oddly arousing to Pan. She became more moist and now his member was able to slide freely inside of her. There would be no holding back now. He moved to his knees and grabbed Pan by her legs, holding them up. Pan clawed at MT as he began to drill her so hard and deep, she felt his sack slap against her. She moved her legs wildly, trying to deal with the pain of being penetrated in such a way. Was it supposed to hurt this much? Why did it still feel good, even though it hurt? She moaned and whimpered as he mercilessly worked her until she felt weak from her half-hearted struggle. Her legs relaxed and MT moved forward, pushing her knees to the ground. Pan thought he was going to break into her stomach, that how far up she could feel him. Sweat was dripping off his body as he thrust wildly. 

"Miria," she struggled to say as she felt she could not take anymore from him, but he was in his own world. He continued to take her for a few moments more until he could feel his climax coming. If it were at all possible, he began to pound harder and harder until...he stopped in one thrust. She could feel his member pulsing inside of her as he emptied himself into her. He stood over her for a moment, his body twitching and then, he laid atop her...his sensed slowly returning. He felt his chest heave...then the heat and sweat on his body. He could hear crickets chirping and then harsh breathing...harsh breathing that was not his own. He pulled himself up and looked down, but his vision was still blurry. Slowly, it came to focus and he saw a dark-haired woman under him, tears rolling down her cheek. Suddenly, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He realized what he had just done. He scurried back and held Pan up, his own eyes stinging with tears.

"Pan...are you ok?" he asked, his voice strained. Pan tried to search for the answer, for she was quite unsure herself. That was definitely not how she imagined sex with MT to be. She thought it would be very gentle with lots of kissing and affection. Instead it was fast and hard and for the large part, painful. But, all her friends who had sex already told her the first time always hurt, even if the guy went slow. So...maybe...maybe she was alright. She would get used to it. All women got used to it. It even felt good at times..it was alright.

"I'm ok," she replied in a shaken voice. She sat up and pulled her shirt back on. MT offered his hand to help her up, but the pain between the thighs almost kept her down. She felt sore, as sore as when you get carpet burn, or riding a horse with no saddle...but amplified ten fold. She stumbled for a second, but gained her footing smiled at MT. MT's heart sank even further down. How could he have done it? How?

"Well, let's get you home," he said, helping her back to the car. The hide to her home was very quiet, but she understood. They would talk more in the morning. She hopped out the car, kissed him on the cheek and walked rather slowly to the front door. She waved and MT pulled off. Home. He would go home and think. Take a long shower and think. Think and figure out how to make things right. He was losing his mind, how would he make that right? He took a young girl's virginity without a second thought. How could he make that right? MT mindlessly drifted into the house and up the stairs, past Bra's room.

Bra.

That's whom he wanted...and could never have. And he could never for his own good...for the good of both of them. Only pain would come from their union. But, wasn't he causing enough pain? No...he couldn't think here. He needed to go out and think. Think long and hard and not in this house with that woman down the hall. So, he hopped in his car and went back downtown to a bar he heard about. Once inside, he could see it was a higher-class place, but still looked a little rough around the edges. It gave the rich a feel of a regular bar...with the guard protection of a VIP club. From afar, he could see who seemed to be Goten. He just couldn't escape. Just as he was about to walk off, a gut feeling told him to stick around, so he did.

Goten brought the small shot glass to his lips, about to drink the Guinness swirling inside. He paused for a moment, then brought it back down on the bar deciding that seven shots were enough. The smokey atmosphere was beginning to annoy him, but it was better than his house. It was better than his car. It was better than sitting outside of Bra's house every single night. It was better than trying to catch a glimpse through her window as she passed by. It was better than obsessing. 

Goten pushed himself off the barstool and almost fell over. He shook his head, sweat dripping from his brow as he struggled to right himself. He placed his hand on the seat of the stool and felt a hand help him up. He looked up to see the blurry face of Mirai Trunks. He tried to crack a smile, but for some reason it made him feel powerfully ill. He held his stomach and raced to the bathroom so not to ruin the floor of the bar, as if it were possible to mess it up more than it was. MT shook his head and followed him there to see him leaning against the john, sick as a dog. 

"You're lucky I came through" MT said, handing his friend a paper towel.

"What do you want?" Goten slurred, still sitting on the floor. 

"Calm down," MT spat. He was getting tired of his bull. 

"Hey, you didn't fuck up and lose the girl that... you... loved..." Goten trailed off as he realized what he said. He looked up at MT, but he had already left. Goten smacked himself against the head and forced himself to go after him. MT was pushing people out the way as if they weren't even there. Goten followed behind and got up with his friend right outside the door. He grabbed him by the arm, but MT shrugged him off. He grabbed again and this time, MT spun around, an angry scowl on his face.

"Man, look...I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," Goten apologized.

"No, you weren't thinking. You've turned into a drunk and wonder why Bra wants nothing to do with you," MT yelled, pointing out into the busy night. Goten shook his head and sighed.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, even you hit it off with Pan...I screwed up everything," Goten said, his eyes peering at his shoes. MT felt a cold sweat coming on. What he did to Pan...to that innocent little girl. What he had taken away from her. Yeah...things were going so well.

"Don't worry about me and Pan. You need to worry about you and Bra," he said tartly.

"You sound as bitter as me. What's eating you?," Goten questioned.

Mirai was taken back. What exactly should he say to him? That is niece was just something he was using to get by? He took her virginity and ravaged her like a wild animal? That he was really lusting over the woman he was crazy about? That whenever she passes him in the house, he has to resist the urge to pull her back by the waist and nuzzle his chin against her neck? That her scent intoxicates him and he has to take a shower just to cool off?

"It's complicated," MT said, beginning to walk away again. Goten was about to pursue the issue further, but decided to let it go and worry about his own love life.

"So, how is she doing?" Goten queried in a soft tone. MT shrugged his shoulders, attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Why don't you ask her when you sober up. I have to get out of here," MT said, walking down the street, uncertain of his next destination. Goten did not follow, but he did try to examine the strange dialogue between him and his friend. Something was amiss...terribly amiss with all of them. 

  



	16. Coming to a Head

_Lemon warning. There is a lemon in this chapter. If you are offended by lemons, run away and run far, far away._

Chapter Sixteen

Mirai fumbled with the faded picture in his hands for a moment, then threw it to the ground. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to fight off memory after memory. Memories of her. Memories of the reasons he was forced to leave. The reasons that he stayed. The reasons he could never go back. The torment he went through day after day. The hell that was his existence. No matter what he did, he could not escape it, and the tiny picture of him, his mother and his former love became the outlet of his fury, but also a reminder of his sorrow. He picked up the picture again, gazing at it. 

Mother.

How wrong his mother was, forcing him to leave his time line in search of a better life. He should have killed himself long ago, right after Dominican died. He should have done so to be with her in the afterlife. But no, he had to stay. His mother...this home, his planet. It was still all on his shoulders. How horribly depressed he had been. 

Mother.

She had rushed him off so. He was beginning to understand her more. Mother...who had lost everything. Her friends, her family, the father of her child, her dreams. She, too, burdened hell. She suffered with him. All she wanted was to know he was suffering no longer, even if it meant suffering without her only child. She was truly selfless, thinking only of his pain and never about her own. She would trade her life for Dominican's if she knew it would make her precious boy happy. She truly had given him a chance...a chance to make a difference. Take a different course in life. Instead, what was he making of it? He had fallen in love with his sister and damn near raped her best friend.

The latter made him cringe. Pan...what he had done to the poor girl had brought him to shame more than anything he could imagine. She trusted him so much, loved him so much. And what did he do to that love? He turned it into something disgusting and vile. He took her no better than a whore should be taken. He took her virginity on the cold, hard ground and treated her like no woman deserved...all the while only thinking about his primal needed. The need to rid his body and mind of the sick and twisted desire he had for his sister. A desire that was tearing him in two.

But, in some strange way...it was not that aspect of his attraction that bothered him the most. It was te fact he lusted over a woman that did not belong to him, on so many levels. A woman that was never meant for him and was truly in love with someone else. A woman whom he tried to help mend a broken relationship. A woman whom reminded him of a lost love. He couldn't even decided if he was truly attracted to Bra for being Bra...or because he could look at her and imagine it was Dominican. He knew it before he left and it was most evident now...

He never should have left.

Again, his eyes moved to the picture in his hand. A part of him wanted to tear it in two, the other part of him wanted to burn it until nothing remained. It was only the sound of an approaching car that saved the faded photo from doom. He went to his window to see Pan getting out of her car. He had forgotten she was coming. He needed to freshen up, looking down at his mangled appearance. MT then disappeared into the bathroom.

Pan pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. She found herself to be quite nervous, for this would be the first date she and MT would have since the incident a couple weeks ago. They had continued to hang out, but he was so...distant. She began to wonder if something was wrong with her...if he didn't enjoy her. But, MT ensured her that was not the case, that he was just going through a lot at the moment. She had no choice but to take it at face value. And speaking of face value...

"What do you want brat?" Vegeta questioned as he opened to door. 

"I...I'm here to see MT," she said, trying not to show her fear. He critically scanned Pan, and she felt uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her like that?

Vegeta had noticed a change in the girl...no, this woman. She seemed more mature, more alluring. Her body had changed also. It seemed to gain a few more curves, where there was just modest beginnings a few weeks ago. Those kind of changes are hormonal. Both humans and Sayian go through them, but in Sayian blood, the effect is amplified. And there are only three catalysts. Puberty, sex and childbirth.

"He's in his room," Vegeta replied cooly. Pan slid past the dominate Sayian male and dashed up the stairs...all the while, Vegeta was eying her. Had his son really...with her?

Pan ran down the familiar hallway. She remember the many afternoons where she and Bra would run down these halls together and into her room. They would spend countless hours gossiping, talking about mindless-teenage things from dusk until dawn. They were best friends...the best of best friends until...

Until the Linkin Park concert. Everything seemed to change that night she broke up with Goten. Bra simply could not figure out why her friend became to hate her so much...projecting her hate for her ex to her. Maybe it was because that was her family that hurt her...she now looked at Pan as an enemy...as if she would automatically pick Goten's side. But, it wasn't like that at all! Plus, all this new, exciting stuff had been happening with MT that she should have told her already. Hell, she wasn't a virgin anymore! 

Pan stopped in front of Bra's door. She wanted her friend back so desperately. She balled her hand into a fist and brought it against the door three distinct times. At first, she heard nothing. Then some stirring. Soon, the door opened and she say her former best friend for the first time since the night she and MT....

"What do you want?" Bra snapped. Her eyes, that were once as soft as the sea foam that rode the quiet waves were as sharp as daggers. She wore a light blue CK cami and matching boyshort undies. Her fuzzy, blue bunny slippers were evidence that she was still Bra...but just a much colder, hate-filled version.

"I...I...I don't know. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know why you started hating me after the concert. I want to know what happened to our friendship. Gods, Bra, I love you like a sister. I don't want it to be like this anymore. I don't know why you hate me. Please tell me...tell me something," Pan pleased, her dark eyes glowing with pain and passion. But, Bra stood unmoving, unaffected by her words. 

"Have you fucked him yet?" Bra questioned harshly.

"Wh–what?" Pan muttered, almost shocked the words came out of her mouth.

"Did your slutty, tramp-ass give it up to MT? Seeing how you swoon over my brother...it would be no surprise you giving it up to MT at the drop of a dime if he offered," were the unimaginably cruel words Bra left for her former best friend to swallow. How could she? How could she say such things about her?

"I...I love MT. And yes...we did make love, for the first time a couple of weeks ago...that night we saw you at the club," Pan managed to say, regaining her footing, holding her head high. She was not ashamed of what she and MT had done or shared, now would she cower before Bra...a woman who obviously cared nothing for her anymore.

Bra chuckled at first...then began to laugh quietly...then burst into a hysterical laughter that filled the hallway. It was all too funny to her. They _made love_? Pan had to be kidding. What she that disillusioned to think MT cared anything for her? Perhaps she was, because the look of total hurt on Pan's face was enough to say it all. But, the painful gaze soon turned hard and cold. No more, Pan thought to herself. No more.

"That's it. I tried. I loved you and I still do, but I will not let you treat me like this, you jealous wench," Pan spat, catching Bra's attention.

"Jealous?" Bra mused.

"Yes, jealous. Jealous that what you once had, I now have. And what you could not get Goten to do, MT has done for me. You've spent your entire relationship sexually frustrated with a man you loved. Here I am, my dreams coming true with the man I love. You can't deal with it, can you? Well, that's too damn bad. Get over yourself. You may be Vegeta's little princess, but not in the real world, hun," Pan said without skipping a beat. All Bra could do was take her words and digest them. Her smirk turned into a quiet, stone gaze which Pan equally matched. It was official. They were no longer friends, but enemies.

"Get out of here before I claw your eyes out," Bra said, slamming the door in Pan's face. Pan could not help but to smirk, knowing she had hit a nerve with her former friend. Now, should could face her man confidently...some of the weight she was carrying before lifted off her shoulders. She now placed her hand on the knob of his door and opened it to see a nude MT. 

"Oh!" Pan gasped as she shut the door, somehow embarrassed by his wet nudity. Then, she remembered the intimate moments they shared and realized she need not be embarrassed. That was her body now. She opened the door again, this time MT was at the door also. It seems he was just about to re-invite her in, but this time he had a towel wrapped carelessly around his waist.

"Sorry, you usually knock before you come in," he said, smiling. His lavender hair was dripping wet and clinging to his fine face. Pan looked up and him and smiled brightly. She put an arm around his damp neck and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed deeply, then she backed away and slowly strolled over to the bed. She would show Bra. She would make her pay.

"I want you to fuck me," Pan purred the command to where it sounded dirty, yet very erotic. 

"Pan?" was all MT was able to mutter, his face full of shock.

"I want you to fuck me hard so the whole world can hear how much you love me and my body," she said, cocking her legs open.

This was honestly the first time MT was truly attracted to Pan for her being her...or...not her. This naughty, sexually nondescript creature in front of him aroused him to no end, the proof poking from under his towel. The sudden sexual prowess of Pan sent his body alight....and warning signals to his brain. Something was not right about this...not right at all.

"Pan..." MT lulled, trying to manage his erection. He would have to in order to diffuse the situation. "Pan...what's this all about?"

"I want you," she replied flatly.

"I can see...but this is not like you. What happened to the modest Pan?" MT questioned honestly. Pan dropped her expression and she forced herself to recall her conversation with Bra to him.

"I see," MT said in response to her story.

"To be honest, I want to make her more jealous. I want her to hear me scream your name and pound my fists against the wall," she said, her voice uncharacteristically sexy. And, it did have an effect on MT, but when MT was in his right mind, he could control himself with little effort.

"I understand that...but you know making her feel that way won't solve anything," he said. And he knew Pan didn't know how true it was. Pan didn't know why Bra was truly jealous.

"I don't care to solve anything," Pan said, nuzzling head against MT's bare chest.

"Maybe not...but it still isn't right. Why don't you go home? I'll talk to Bra, then I'll meet you at your house," MT suggested. Pan was quiet for a moment as she traced imaginary lines into MT's arm, then she sighed and sat up. 

"Alright...but you _are_ fucking me tonight," Pan said as she saw herself out the door, down the hallway and back downstairs. She caught a glimpse of Vegeta eying her again. Instead of cowering, she added a switch in her hip and waltzed out the door. Vegeta couldn't help but to cock a brow at the sight and wonder what the hell was going on. Deciding he had enough of young, hormonal adults for one day, he retreated to the back lawns of Capsule Corp to divulge one of the training chambers.

What was going on? MT was determined to find out. After fixing his towel properly around his waist, MT flew out his door and pounded on Bra's. After a couple of moments, the door opened slightly. Bra caught the sky blue eyes of MT and she couldn't help but to laugh.

"Boy, am I popular today," she contorted. Unamused, MT pushed the door open and forcefully invited himself inside. A little shocked, Bra just shut the door behind her and kept her eyes on the unpredictable male before her.

"You are a lot of things, Bra, but 'popular' isn't what comes to mind," MT bit. 

"Oh, your whore must have told you what happened?" she replied.

"My what?"

"Your whore. That little slut that you screwed the night I saw you at the club...or so she told me. Tell me, Mirai, does she know? Does she know she is just an instrument? A toy that you are using? A device to cope with your sexual frustration? I'm guessing no, from the pride she took in telling me how much she loved you...and how you two made love. Made love? With all your pent up desire, I'm sure it was more like a massacre..." Bra's speech was halted by two strong hands wrapping themselves around her long, slender neck. She gasped at the sudden ferocity of his actions. His eyes no longer looked him his own...but that of a wild beast.

"If you were a man, I would kill you," he said through his teeth before releasing her. Bra brought her hands to her throat to make sure everything was still in tact. 

"Kill me for what? Telling the truth?" she asked.

"Why not? You hate Pan for telling the truth don't you? She may not know all the details, but she's right. Pan has what you could never have and you are jealous about it," MT yelled. Bra bit her bottom lip. The words stung more when they came from MT's sweet, sweet lips.

"She took what was mine!," Bra finally yelled.

"I was never yours!" MT shot back.

"Oh, really?" was Bra's response before she walked briskly over to MT and kissed him wildly. The heat the formed between them was electrifying. Bra's fingers clawed at MT's bare chest and almost automatically, he took her into his arms and began to caress her soft, supple body. Yes, this is what he was wanted for the past few months. He wanted Bra in his arms, Bra's lips against his. Yes, he wanted her.

Bra's hands made their way down to his waist, where she quickly disposed of the towel to reveal is straining member. Bra pressed her hips against his to feel him and MT groaned. Bra slid down his body and found herself on her knees, facing th massive length. She kissed the tip before taking it fully into her mouth. MT stumbled back a few stepped and braced himself against the wall, the sensation of Bra tongue around him sending chills down his spine. He threw his head back and moaned her name. Bra grabbed the base of his staff and fondled the sack behind. She squeezed them hard, making MT suck his teeth and ball his fists in an attempt to contain himself. MT grabbed the back of Bra's head to control her rhythm, to slow her down. She slowed her paced, but did something with her tongue that made his toes curl. Unwilling to spill his seed just yet, MT withdrew himself from her mouth and stood Bra up. MT couldn't even remember how he found himself in her room, but he knew he wouldn't be leaving for some time.

Bra reached behind her back and unhooked her light, cotton bra and let it fall to the floor. Next were here boyshorts. Both were now nude, breathing heavy and harsh. MT stroked his member as he watched her body glide to the bed. She laid down on her back, her legs open wide. She slid her hand down to her jewel and began to play with herself, the wetness of her region making it hard to get grip on the bud. MT grabbed her hand, then pushed her down on the bed. He kissed her softly...almost as softly as the first time they kissed...and Bra felt as if she were going to melt. 

"Mirai," she whispered as he penetrated her, not with the harsh and primal need he had with Pan...but with the gentle strokes of a lover. As wrong as it may have been on so many levels, this was the first time he felt as if he were doing something right in months. MT stroked her slowly, making sure all of him filled her. She clawed at his back, the sensation more than she could take. She had never felt such mindless abandon, and she loved every second of it. Every stroke, every moan, every kiss, every climax. Over and over again, they shared each other's bodies. He had her in her bed, on the floor, on her dresser, in the bathroom against the wall. He would have her in every way he could find himself to imagine. He could climax, but continue on inside of her...until his legs ached and his heart felt it was going to leap outside his body. MT rolled over to his side, his head pounding, his eyes tightly shut. Bra rolled on top of him and kissed him softly, trying to get him to calm down. He put a strong arm around her and held her tight and kissed her sweat-drenched forehead. 

"What have I done?" MT whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"What you have wanted to do since the moment you saw me," Bra responded.

"We shouldn't have," he said, kissing her forehead again.

"But we did," she responded.

Yes, they did. Now what? There now would be Goten and Pan to deal with. How would he possibly deal with them? Pan was in love with MT. Goten was in love with Bra....Bra was in love with MT, MT and Goten were best friends. No matter how you sliced it...this would not be easy. And now, after this happened...there's no way he could brush off his true feelings for Bra. Yes, they did it...but where did they go from here?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Out of Control

_Chapter Seventeen_

Pan seemed to be in a smug mood all evening. Even her father noticed the smirk that stayed plastered on her face. During dinner, she was not focused on her food as all other Sayians were. Her mother even prepared her favorite dessert, but Pan only ate a couple of bites. No, her mind was not on her surroundings, her family or her food. It was on Bra. She sure did tell her off. The jealous wench just couldn't deal with the fact that she had someone who loved her and wasn't afraid of showing that love. To think something like this would tear them apart. Well, maybe their friendship wasn't that strong to start with. But none of that mattered. Tonight, she and MT would go there again and this time...it will be exactly the way she wants it. Then she will rub it all in Bra's face.

"Pan, is everything alright?" her mother asked her from across the table.

"Oh, yes...fine," Pan replied, picking at her blackberry cobbler. Pan then sighed and rose from the table with her plate. "I think I'm going to go back over MT's house. He should have been here by now."

Gohan and Videl shared an understanding glance at each other and Videl nodded. She rose and followed her only child into the kitchen, where Pan had already began to clean off the dish. Videl stood beside her daughter and smiled at her.

"Honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, mom?"

Videl's chest began to pound. She knew this time would come, but she didn't know how to deal with it...how to deal with her daughter being so serious about a boy. Luckily, the boy was someone as outstanding as Mirai Trunks. Videl remembered him as if I were yesterday instead of nearly two decades ago. He was a very quiet, strong, intelligent and thoughtful young man. But, she had to face the fact her daughter was growing up and probably...

"Mom?"

"Oh, yes..." Videl stuttered, trying to find words to say. "Well...I want to talk to you about Mir...I mean, MT."

"Yes?" Pan replied, disinterested. 

"Well, you have been seeing him for quite a while. I know he's your first serious boyfriend..." Videl trailed off for a moment, then decided there was nothing to it but to do it. "...if you need to talk to me, tell me. I was your age once. Between us girls, I couldn't wait to be intimate with your father..."

"MOM!" Pan gasped in that "I don't believe my mother just said that" tone. Videl laughed and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"Look, what I mean is...I know what it's like to be young and in love. Please...if you're thinking about doing something, come and talk to me. You are grown now, so it's not about approval or anything. I just want you to know, as always, we have an open line of communication, ok?"

Pan just nodded, leaving Videl slightly disappointed. She had really wished her daughter would open up. Perhaps she waited too long to reassure her that she could tell her anything. She had been acting so differently as of late.

"Well, your father and I are going upstairs. Call when you are on your way home, ok?" Videl said.

"Ok, Mom, I will," Pan replied, drying the dish and kissing her mother on the forehead. Pan then hugged her father, who was still at the table, reading the evening paper and was out the door.

Gohan looked at the door, then over to his wife who had now joined him at the table. He folded his paper and let out an exasperated sigh. It was much harder for him to come to grips with his daughter's coming of age. For so long, she stayed a baby, a child...even well into her teens. She was just a tomboy. Even her friendship with Bra hadn't changed her that much. Actually, it seemed when the friendship dissolved, that's when she really started to change. This relationship with Mirai Trunks certainly helped the process along also.

"Did she tell you anything?" Gohan asked. Videl simply shook her head in response. 

"Do you think she and MT are..."

"Gohan, they are young and in love...just like we were," Videl said, cutting him off.

"That's what scares me," he muttered.

Videl rose from her chair and sat in Gohan's lap. She put her arms around her husband and kissed his cheek. 

"And why should it scare you? Could she be in love with a more perfect man?"

"I'm not so sure he's perfect, Videl."

Videl lowered her brows and popped him over the top of his head. 

"Ow, what was that for!" Gohan half-yelled, half-laughed.

"Mirai is a wonderful boy...much better than our Trunks. I'm glad she ended up with him. Trunks would have just broken her heart with his whorish ways," Videl stated.

"Looking at Mirai, I can tell there is something he is hiding. He's not as perfect as he seems," he commented, his tone rather dark.

"Well...none of us are perfect, I suppose...but what secret could he be hiding?" Videl questioned.

Gohan did not answer his wife's question. It was a valid question, though. What kind of secret could the boy be hiding? It stands to reason that it's just typical of his young age, but it doesn't seem to be that simple. When he reads his Ki, he feels a great amount of regret. Yes, Gohan learned to read emotions within a Ki signature, not just intensity. No, there was something wrong with MT, something terribly wrong.

  


MT looked out of the window, the soft light of dusk bathing his nude body. Bra lay sleep in her bed, dreaming about whatever she dreams about. Perhaps she was dreaming about how happy she was now. Forget that no more than few months ago, she was paining over Goten, the man that was supposed to be her only love. No, on that night of the concert, she had forgot about that love and lusted over MT, her brother. True, he lusted too, but he knew his emotions were twisted. He knew it was not right. So, he stayed away and continued a relationship with Pan. He had grown feelings for her, but what those feelings were, was wasn't sure. Well, he knew what they weren't. He didn't love her...not in the romantic way. He cared for her, but more-so than just a friend. Then, it was the night he took her virginity. That only complicated matters. 

Mirai Trunks brought his hands to his face and growled. What had he done? He made love to Bra. Heaven help him, he enjoyed every second of the tryst. He slept with his sister. He betrayed the laws of nature. He betrayed the love he shared with Dominican. He betrayed the love Pan felt for him. He betrayed his own heart. 

So, why did it feel so right?

Frustrated with the circle of thoughts, MT gathered his clothing, put his boxers back on and made his way to his room without disturbing Bra. Once within the threshold of his own domain, he threw the clothes in the hamper and returned to the shower once more. This time, it was a hot, steaming shower. So hot, it felt as if he were going to boil with the walls, but he didn't care. He would burn, drown, die...whatever to end this mental torment. MT banged his fists against the tile, making it shatter slightly. Slumped against the back of the shower, he began to sob. What was he to do now?

"Mirai?" a female voice chirped. MT rolled his eyes and turned the water off. What did Bra want now? He grabbed the towel from the bar and made his way into the room.

"Haven't you made enough tro..." MT trailed off as he noticed the woman beckoning for him was not Bra, but Pan.

"Another shower? You must have had a little spar," Pan stated, leaping forward and throwing her arms around her boyfriend.

"Yeah, a spar," MT lied, giving her a superficial embrace.

"You were supposed to come over my house," Pan reminded him. MT shook his head. He had forgotten all about that.

"Yeah, well...I got caught up sparring and I forgot," he said, rolling with the lie.

"Well, I'm here now...you're clean...I'm horny..." she said, trailing kisses down his neck. MT closed his eyes and took in the show of affection, then slowly pushed Pan away. She gazed at him, puzzled.

"No...not right now," MT said, turning his head away. He couldn't face her, not right now. 

"Why?" she questioned.

"I...I can't," he stuttered.

"Why can't you?" was all she could think of asking. For some reason, she had become furious. Oddly, there was a time she cared nothing for sex at all. Now she was mad she was being denied. She was not accustomed to the feeling, but it was just something to add to the list of things she'd have to get adjusted to.

"Pan...I just..." MT was cut off by a hot kiss that sent his mind spiraling. 

"Just give me what I came here for," Pan said seductively. For some reason, this Pan, this highly sexual Pan, was extremely alluring to him. It was as if his mind stopped working and his loins did the walking. His manhood stood at attention from the surprisingly skillful caresses Pan laid upon it. She smirked, then lowered herself to her knees and took his length into her mouth. MT gasped and threw his head back as Pan worked him. She did things and knew of pleasurable pokes and teases he never would have thought she would know. With her free hand, she took his balls and squeezed them hard, making MT bite his bottom him and grab the back of her head. He could feel his seed erupting, but something made him stop. It was like a flash, a memory...a warning. Whatever it was, it made him pull Pan's head back so that his tip rested millimeters away from her lips. 

"I can't...this isn't right," MT said, huffing. Pan giggled and stuck out her tongue, grazing the swollen head of his member. It jumped, making Pan giggle more.

"Crazy talk. You are my man...I'm your girl. I know our first time was a little odd, but here's the chance to make up for it. I can tell you want me. Come and have me, MT," Pan said as she rose to meet his face. She took his hand and led it to her lower region. She lifted her skirt to reveal her bare womanhood. She thrust her hips forward, making his fingers tease her bud and slip inside of her. She rode his fingers until she was dripping wet. She wasn't sure where this skill of hers came from. For some reason, it seemed to be second nature...but it was all the better. If she had know how much she would have enjoyed sex and foreplay, she would have done it a long time ago. 

Pan pulled MT to her and kissed him wildly. His mind was not longer his, no longer thinking about what had been bothering him, forgetting that he just made love with Bra only a short time ago. He pushed Pan against the wall, lifted up one of her legs and drove himself inside of her. Pan gasped, surprised that the action still held a considerable amount of pain, but it was nothing compared to the last time. With a few, slow strokes, the discomfort began to fade and the pleasurable sensation washed over her. MT took her other leg, making her wrap them around his waste and trust into her with mindless abandon, which created a loud thumping sound against the wall. Pan moaned wildly as her love took her, she could feel what she imagined to be an orgasm. She pulled at his long, lavender hair and began to call out his name. Yes, this was it. Her body felt hot, she felt as if her lower region was going to explode. She threw her head back, waiting for the moment of climax to approach.

Bra began to stir, for she head an odd noise. She sat up, noticing that MT was missing. She got out of the bed and grabbed her robe. She wondered what the sound could be. It was different from her father tearing up the back lawns. It wasn't thunder. What was it exactly? Bra closed her robe and walked out her room and noticed the sound was coming from inside. More specifically, it was coming from MT's room. Bra tuned her enhanced Sayian hearing to focus on what was happening. Bra fell to her knees, for the noise was becoming so loud, her enhanced skills were not required.

"MT!" Pan screamed as she felt her body release its torrent. It was as if her body became paralyzed, then limp from all the pressure and the pleasure. She suddenly felt tired and weak, but MT kept going, kept pounding until he reached his own climax and spilled his seed inside of her. Panting, he slowly fell to his knees, keeping Pan balanced. She kissed his forehead, then dismounted him. She did not get far before she felt light-head and fell onto the bed. She then began to giggle almost uncontrollably. She knew it. She knew MT loved her, wanted her. Bra would be so jealous!

MT kept his eyes closed, trying to control the pounding headache now plaguing him. His senses came back to him all at once, and it was overwhelming. But, there was nothing he could do. The more he thought about it, the worse things got. He stood up, walked over to his bed, laid next to Pan and fell asleep. Whatever he would do, he would figure it out later. 

_Well, only a couple of more chapters to go before ths conclusion of this tale. I'm sure all of you are dying to know what will happen next. Ain't nothing to it but to stay tuned and find out. Ciao!_

  
  
  
  



	18. Revealed

Chapter Eighteen

The blinding rays of early morning forced MT to cover his lids, then turn over to his side to escape the light. There was nothing he could do to escape the sound of starling singing their song, though, and he sat up, defeated. He looked to his left to see Pan sleeping soundly. This is where she had been sleeping every night for the past two weeks. She had practically moved into Capsule Corp and with no objection from Bra. Pan always thought it to be a pity, for she was just waiting for the opportunity to fight her nemesis. But, Bra had seemed to step aside and said not a work to either Pan or MT. Though the situation was mildly pleasing and overly amusing to Pan, MT couldn't help but to wonder and to worry. After all, did he not sleep with Bra, then turn around and sleep with Pan? That was the biggest mistake he had made since his arrival. MT began to question his sanity and his ability to be anything to any of the women who claimed to love him. It seemed his actions were not his own, or at least, nothing he thought to do consciously. It always seemed to be an invisible force guiding him into the pits of lust and evil. The force led him away from decency, from him love for his Dominican and from logic. But could he deny how he really felt for Bra? Was that evil, or was that him? 

Pan yawned and rolled over the same way MT did moments before, but she was able to stay sleep somehow. MT was forced to smile. Never did he see someone who could sleep though damn near anything. She snoozed straight through the 5.0 earthquake they had last week and snored through the aftershocks, right up until noon. She smelt something that she thought was food cooking...but it was really a few houses that had somehow caught fire. MT chuckled, remembering.

What were his feelings for this young beauty before him? He was unsure. He didn't love her, but he did. He didn't love her like he loved Bra, but he didn't love her like a friend, either. There was definitely something that bound them together, but he wasn't sure what it was? He extremely was protective of her and cared for her very deeply. But, there was something missing. There was something that failed to capture his pure devotion and spirit. Surly, Pan was more worthy of his devotion, love and spirit than Bra ever was. In fact, a part of him hated Bra, yet, he loved her. Bra was ungrateful, spoiled and pretentious. Yet, she captured him. She was head-strong, yet terribly vulnerable. Intelligent, yet naive in matters of the heart. Experienced, yet, inexperienced. Actually, she was much like himself. Another tortured soul. But, she had not been thought what he had. There was no reason for the lack of sanity and control on her part. Why was she like him? Why?

MT rose from the bed and carried his nude body to the window. He gazed out to look at the glorious morning. Instead, he caught a glimpse of a glorious beauty. Bra was walking across the lawns, but not in her normal sweats or shorts and a tank. She was dressed in mechanic blues, her hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Like that, she reminded him so much of his mother, and MT smiled again at the memory.

"Mother," he whispered to himself, remembering again the circumstances under which he left. Remembering the spite he had for her, then remembering how he finally came to an understanding to her methodology, her reasoning. Suddenly, he had the urge to see her again, to be with her again. He loved his mother dearly. Perhaps...perhaps if he just went back to the past, everything would be alright. Separate himself from the situation, from Bra and from Pan. Being alone would be better than the mortally sinful actions he was currently taking. Yes, he had to go back.

Looking over at Pan, his heart sank a bit. How could he possibly leave her? She needed him in so many ways. She loved him so much and it showed with every passing day. He truly was not worthy of her. Perhaps if he left, she would find someone right for her, someone that could truly be called her mate, her partner.

MT walked over to Pan and kissed her lightly on the cheek. A smile ran across her heavenly face and she turned to her lover. Her smile grew wider as she lifted her head to peck him on the lips. How she loved to wake every morning to his face...his solemn, yet sweet face.

"Good morning," she whispered in a voice made coarse from several hours of love-making and only a couple of sleep.

"Morning. Ready to eat?" MT asked, rubbing her shoulders?

"Food? No...I think I'll rest for a bit. I'm not very hungry," Pan said, turning up her lips.

"You? Turning down food?" MT mockingly put his hand on her forehead, pretending to check her temperature, "You sure you, ok?"

"I'm sure," Pan chuckled, pulling her sheets back over her face. MT laughed, then rose from the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some shorts and a t-shirt and began to dress. Pan, pulled the sheets back down and looked at him oddly.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out to the shed to look at my capsule," he replied, almost flatly.

"Your time capsule? Why?" she asked again, this time, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Just to pass the time. Wanna help?" MT asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"No, you know I'm not one for mechanical things. Br..." she then trailed off...remembering her former best friend, as beautiful and dainty as she was, she was also a mechanical wizard. Fucking bitch. Fucking fucking fucking bitch.

"I'll just sleep in," she said finally, her eyes low. MT frowned, wondering what else was going on in her head.

"Alright, later hun," MT said as he walked out his room, shutting the door behind him. A tear rolled down her face as memories started flooding back to her. Memories of her seemingly wonderful childhood with her seemingly perfect childhood friend. How much she loved her. Why did it go wrong? How did it go wrong? She just couldn't figure it out. Suddenly, she felt the bile rise from her gut to the pit of her throat. She leapt out the bed and into the bathroom to release the contents into the porcelain bowl. After her light dinner was before her once again, she stood at the sink to clean her face. She looked into the mirror at the person before her. This person was not the same Pan she knew. She was different. She was older, more mature, wiser...

She was pregnant.

Pan had known for about a week of her condition, but did not know how to bring it up. She and MT had only been dating for a few months...and only started having sex recently. They did not rush into sex, but she certainly did get knocked up quick enough, probably due to the extreme lack of contraceptives on both their parts. Pan's mother had always told her to use condoms when she started having sex, but her first time was so unplanned, things just happened. They just never became important. Now she was expecting his child, and Pan welled up with pride. She would have a family soon...and Bra would be all alone.

Pan danced into the bedroom and pulled out a shirt and some drawstring shorts. She would fix herself some breakfast, then join her beau. She would break the news to him today. She didn't know how he would take it, but she knew it would all work out. It had to.

MT walked across the back lawns to the shed where his capsule was located. He knew Bra was in the vicinity, but he would avoid her at all costs. Why come around her when she didn't go around him. Perhaps she finally made up with Goten. He hadn't spoke with either one in so long, he had lost track of the world around him. His days consisted of working in town at a construction site, sparing with Vegeta, then returning to Pan. Occasionally, they went to the movies or the club, but otherwise, led a secluded life. MT looked up at the blue sky and paused for a moment. It was such a perfect day. Perhaps after he fixed the capsule, he would spend one last day with Pan at the park. Yes, one last happy memory for her. She would be so much better off without him. MT opened the door to the shed and was completely taken back by what he saw.

"Bra? What are you doing?" he questioned.

Bra was working on his capsule, her overalls, face and hands covered in oil and other mechanical fluids. She threw her wrench down and prepared to storm past MT, but a strong arm stopped her from proceeding. She looked down at his hand and attempted to move it aside, but for all the strength she possessed, she couldn't make him budge.

"Let me go," she snarled, a look of disgust on her face.

"Tell me what you were doing," he demanded.

"Working on this damned thing so I could get out of here!" she exclaimed, her eye stinging from threatening tears as she finally admitted to someone else what her plans were. Why she blurted it out, she didn't know. She then fell into a sobbing pile of flesh, emotionally and physically drained. MT helped her to her feet and sat her down on a stool. He then went back to shut the door and knelt down to her.

"You shouldn't leave," MT whispered, holding her hand. To both of their surprise, she didn't jerk away. She lifted her tear-stained face to reveal distraught eyes, which in turn revealed a broken heart and spirit.

"Why?" Was all she mustered to ask.

"Because...I'm going to leave. I'm going to leave this timeline. I've caused so much pain and damage, it's beyond belief. If I go, everything will be ok," MT explained. Bra shook her head at his commentary.

"No, things will never be ok. I've scorned Goten, for what? For you? You, who cannot admit he loves me. I thought, no, I did love Goten...but you are the person my heart was made for. You understand me better then I understand myself. I couldn't go back to Goten, thought I wanted to so I could somehow make it up to him...but he wouldn't have it. He said his heart couldn't take anymore. I can't take anymore either. You can stay here with Pan and live a happy life together based on an incestuous affair and lies. I'm leaving," Bra said with a renewed sense of spite and vigor.

"I can't stay here with Pan. I love her, but not how she needs me. And, in this timeline...I simply can't be with you, as much as I want to. There's no way," MT exclaimed, trying to reason with her.

"WHY NOT!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY SISTER!"

The two stood face to face, chests heaving from the rush of adrenaline brought on by the shouting contest. Their expressions were that of desperation, hurt, and anger. Then, slowly, the scowls softened to frowns, the hurt dissipated to tears. The pair entangled their arms and joined their lips in heated passion. Bra parted her lips and darted her tongue into MT mouth, cause him to moan. At last, he had her in his arms again. Why? Why did this feel so right?

The lovers moved to the floor, where MT tore at Bra's overalls in a rush of desire, exposing her bare flesh. He took an erect nipple into his mouth and suckled on the full breast. Bra moaned as she clawed at him, urging him out of his trousers. He willfully complied, his straining member flush with her womanhood. The moment of penetration was upon them, when....when...

"I....I can't," MT said, panting. Bra looked at him, puzzled and confused.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed, writhing in anger.

"Not now...I can't," he repeated. For once, a show of self-control, though it was too little too late in so many ways.

"Why?" Bra spat.

"We have no future, not here," he commented.

"Why? Because you are still searching for a way to justify our love? Why do we need too? We love each other? That's enough. There's no way we can stay apart. I can eve forgive you for being with Pan...just, say you won't leave me," Bra pleaded. MT's mind worked, thinking about what his lover had said to him. After a couple of moments, he sprang up, realization upon him.

"We'll leave together," he said. Bra smiled and leapt into his arms.

"And what about Pan?"

"She's young. She'll get over it."

Just as he finished his sentence, the shed seemingly broke apart and MT sensed a high energy coming straight for him. He put his arms around Bra to protect her as glass and machine parts flurries around them. Before he could make another move, he felt him being ripped away from Bra by a strong pair of hands that had a death-grip around his neck. MT gasped for air as he tried to focus on his attacker, but a knee to the groin sent him doubling over in pain and an overhand punch to the back sent him hurling to the ground. MT landed with fury and the ground shook from the impact. He tried to move to his knees, but he was still in shock and pain from the surprise attack. He kicked up dust as he finally was able to sit up and look at the attacker hoovering in front of him. The immense power of a Super-Sayian was before him, he knew...but the ki signature was different than any he had know. Yet, it was familiar. The golden aura encompassed a slender, feminine frame. Ocean blue eyes set fear and pain in his heart.

"I'll get over it?" Pan said calmly, holding Bra above the ground by her hair.

_OHHHHHHHHH, Cliffhanger!!!!!_ _One more chapter to go. OHHHHHH, I know y'all didn't see that coming. _


	19. Fight

_Hey, guys...we're almost there :)_

Chapter 19

There was a time when the level of Super Sayian was thought only to be obtained by those of royal blood. Kakoroto destroyed that theory.

There was a time when it was thought the level of Super Sayian could only be obtained by years and years of harsh, rigorous training…and dying once or twice. Goten and Trunks destroyed that theory.

It was once thought that only male Sayians could reach the level of Super Sayian.

Pan just blew that one out the water.

Vegeta was the first to emerge from indoors. He sensed an immense power and couldn't believe whom the signature was coming from. Nearly breaking his neck on his way out of the compression chamber, he saw Pan. She had his only daughter by the throat and his son pinned to the ground with a knee to his neck. Experience told him to back away. While surprised at her transformation, he was not surprised by her actions. This was undoubtedly a mating dispute…a dispute involved an impregnated Sayian. He knew that a pregnant female was the most unpredictable and dangerous of his entire race. They had to be, since their kind was so sought after and treated as a prize. Women had to fight along side the men, no matter their state. Vegeta didn't know the meaning of "the delicate condition" until he came to Earth.

"Pan…" Vegeta murmured under his breath.

Over the past few months, he had noticed the change in the girl. No, she was no longer a girl, she was a woman. At first, he was startled by his thoughts, knowing he had a daughter Pan's age. He remembered how furious he was just imagining what men were thinking when they looked at his princess. Then he found himself having those thoughts for someone else's daughter. Now, seeing her in her present form, a bead a sweat rolled from his brow. She was the first true Sayian woman he had seen in decades.

"What's going on?!" Bulma screamed as she fell out onto the lawn, witnessing the ruckus before her. Vegeta snarled at his wife, folding his arms.

"I don't know, but you of all people need to stay out of it," he snapped. Bulma, for a moment, stopped crying. She hadn't heard that particular tone from Vegeta since…well…she never heard that from Vegeta.

"But my daughter is being dragged around like some toy!" she yelled.

"Then why don't you pry her from the Super Sayian's grip!" he yelled back.

Bulma shut her mouth and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't understand the situation at all. Her son, his girlfriend and her daughter were fighting. Not verbally fighting…but fighting old-school…like when she was younger and there was danger in the world. But, what could possibly be going on to make them act like this? Bulma shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Why didn't she see some sort of confrontation coming sooner? She was usually so good at reading her children. Something was horribly wrong.

"How long have you been lusting after your sister, MT?" Pan quizzed the suffocating man beneath her. He wriggled like a worm, trying to free himself, but she only applied more pressure. "ANSWER ME!"

"Since…the moment I saw…I saw her," he managed to croak.

"You incestuous bastard," Pan stated calmly before driving her fist into the side of his face. She was about to swing again, but MT let out a burst of energy that pushed Pan away. He now knew if he didn't fight back, she would kill him.

"Pan…I didn't mean for it to be this way. Look…just put down Bra and let's talk about this," MT tried to reason, but the Super Sayian female just laughed devilishly.

"And what if I don't?"

"…"

"I can't hear you."

Bulma's heart seemed to beat right out of her chest. She felt a pain she had never felt before. How could it be? Her two children? How could it happen? How could she have not seen this? What kind of mother was she to allow this to happen? Bulma clutched her shirt tightly, her body collapsing to the ground. Vegeta looked at his wife from the corner of his eye and let out an irritated sigh.

"Come, woman," he said as he picked her up and carried her back into the house. Her weak human heart and wild, uncontrolled emotions would cause her to have a heart attack if she witnessed any more. Oddly enough, Vegeta found the scene hard to tolerate himself…but for different reasons.

"Hmph, look at your father scurry into the house. I'm sure that's would you would be doing right now, huh, MT? Like the yellow-liver coward that you are. And to think, Goten should be here any minute now, not to mention Trunks when they feel all the energy exploding around here. I'm sure they'd like to know what's going on," Pan said, still smiling her evil, jaded smile.

"Pan…I'm warning you…" MT started, a golden aura forming around him.

"You…warn me? I think you may have just lost your cotton-picking mind," she chuckled.

Bra writhed beneath her capture, trying to break the iron grip around her neck, but Pan only tighten the vice, making Bra squeal in pain. It was more the sound an injured cat would make rather a Sayian or Human. MT gritted his teeth at the sound of his love being in so much pain. Pan noticed this and applied more pressure to the delicate neck, simply to evoke a response from MT. He seemed to be holding back, but with each meek cry Bra made, his fury became more and more evident.

"Pan…I don't want to hurt you," MT stated low, his eyes to the ground, his hair flickering gold, swirling in the wind created by his energy peaking.

"You don't want to hurt me? MT, nothing can hurt more than the emotional torture you have put me through. No physical pain can compare to my heart being shattered by the man I loved and cared about. You don't want to hurt me, MT? It's way too late for that. Now, it's time for me to hurt you the way you hurt me. It's your turn to be completely devastated beyond emotional repair," Pan yelled, the calm from her voice no longer there.

MT rose his gaze to hers, his blue eyes soft with sorrow, regret and understanding.

"Pan, I'm already at that point," he stated simply.

The silence between them was deafening. Pan contemplated his words, the grip she had on Bra loosened just enough for her to breath freely. She gulped for air like a fish out of water, her face an unspeakable shade of red. Bra clawed at the arm of her captor, but the cat-like scratches effected Pan not, except irritating her more.

"Stop before I snap your whorish neck in two," she ordered.

"Do not speak to her like that!" MT yelled.

"Like what? Like the tramp-slut she is? Let me recap the events. First, she is mad because my uncle wouldn't screw her. Then she gets upset when her brother won't screw her. You claim to miss your love, Dominican, but you settle for your sister? You screw me, then lie down with her only moments later? And I have no right to speak to her like that? You have lost your mind!"

MT clutched his fists and grit is teeth. He wanted so desparately to hit Pan. But, he had to remember she was pregnant with his child. He also had to admit there was much truth to her statements. He should have known his lies and deception would catch up with him. He just couldn't stand to lose his love again.

"Pan, what do I need to do for you to let her go?" MT said, his head lowered.

"You need to rot in hell, that's what you need to do. Let he go so you can screw her and forget about me and your baby? You think I'm stupid!"

"Pan..please," Bra gasped, trying to gain the attention of the woman trying to kill her.

"Shut UP!" Pan yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Bra, Pan and MT looked behind them to see Goten and Trunks. They came, just like Pan had predicted. The two males couldn't believe their eyes. Goten wanted to come to Bra's aid, but the look in Pan's eye told him there was so much to this story that he should just stand back and not dare ask.

Goten was never the bright one.

"Pan, why do you have Bra like that?" he quizzed.

"My dear uncle, I am pregnant with MT's baby and MT has been sleeping with..."

"Pan, don't do this," MT said, cutting her off.

"He's been sleeping with this whore," she said, finally releasing Bra, tossing her to the side like trash. MT rushed over to help his lover to her feet. Bra coughed up some blood and wiped the dirt off her face and glared at Pan.

"Nani?" Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"Oh yeah," Pan replied.

"I swear Pan, I'm going to kill you," Bra said, holding her side. She was badly beat up and needed some medical attention, despite her strong Sayian blood.

"Do not upset her, she let you go. Let's get out of here," MT ordered, but Goten protested.

"Go? Hell no. I think I should know what the fuck is going on."

The group was silent. In truth, none of them wanted their secrets to be revealed, but Pan decided better now than later. She told the whole sorted story and paused periodically, allowing time for either Bra or MT to interject, but they never did. Goten listened, his pressure rising, his eyes welling with tears. Finally, after all these months, he knew what was really going on. He knew why he couldn't capture Bra's heart.

"And I thought Trunks was a whore," he said after the story was told.

"Hey, how do I always get dragged into this shit?" Trunks said, folding his arms?

"Why are you evem here?" Goten snapped.

"Hey, Bra is my sister...though I can't believe she would do such a thing. Is this all true, Bra? You really do all that to your best friend, to Goten?"

"Hai."

"Then you are no sister of mine."

Trunks calmly walked away with his hands in his pockets. Bra wanted to cry, but she had no tears left. She knew her father and her mother were no longer in the dark, either...not after this fiasco. And Goten, Goten looked like his soul was ripped from his body. He was pale as a sheet and shaking like he was cold. How could she? How could she? How could she? Pan noticed her uncle's pain. She slowly powered down and put an arm around him, though he found little comfort in the gesture.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "but you can have your revenge."

"Pan?"

"Kill her."

"What?"

"Kill her."

"No, Pan."

"Why not?"

"Because I still love her."

Pan thought the ground gave way from beneath her. What was it about Bra that had the men in her life so drawn to her? Why? Why after all the hurt and pain she's caused? What was she? What did Pan's feelings mean to anyone? Did they even care. Pan closed her eyes and let out a cry that caused everyone's heart to leap out of their chests. Vegeta once again came outside, but this time, he was headed to the confrontation. He had heard screams like that before. He knew what the outcome would be if he didn't do anything.

"Pan, stop this!" MT said, protected Bra from the energy coming from Pan. Goten stepped back and powered up. He knew what was coming next wasn't going to be good. Pan had once again gone super and this time, it appeared to be a higher level. Her parents finally arrived on the scene. Gohan spotted Vegeta and flew over to him.

"What the hell his going on?" he screamed.

"I'll tell you, but you aren't going to like it," Trunks said, coming from behind his father. Trunks compressed the details to the most important facts and this had to restrain him from flying right into the fire.

"Down, boy. I will handle this," Vegeta said, tossing a fireball into the fray. Pan saw the concentrated energy coming and deflected it with just a rush of her own energy.

"Bad attempt, old man," she taunted.

"Come," Vegeta repied.

The young girl had taken the bait, her fighting instinct momentarily overtaking her hatred at the moment. She was flying at full speed at Vegeta, but a blur grabbed her from midair and restrained her. It was he father, Gohan.

"Let me go!"

"No, not until you calm down!"

"NO! Let me go!"

Pan fought against her father's strength, but he would not budge. His heart ached as he heard his precious daughter cry out in pain. Not in physical pain, but emotional. She wanted to kill. She wanted to kill MT and Gohan knew it. She probably wanted to kill Bra, too. But, nothing would come of it. As much as he wanted he same, he couldn't allow his baby girl to cause any harm.

"Daddy, let me go," she cried, her voice but an innocent whisper as her body went limp into her arms. Her hair turned from gold back to black and her eyes were once again dark pools. Heavy lids covered them as she passed out from exerting so much energy in such a short amount of time. Gohan stroked her forehead and admired his baby for some time, before his gaze cut to Bra and MT. They dared to move in closer, but his hateful stare halted them.

"Don't you dare come near us," he spat.

"Do as he says," Vegeta proclaimed, his arms folded.

"Daddy?" Bra cried. Vegeta turned his head to his princess, refusing to look at her.

"Leave. Now," Goten said, joining in. "Haven't you done enough?"

MT put his arms around Bra and tried to get her to leave, but she wouldn't budge. He tried again, but for some reason, she didn't want to move.

"Bra, let's go," he said through his teeth, wanting to more of the situation. This was their chance to hop in the time machine and go. It didn't matter where they ended up, as long as it wasn't there.

Reluctantly Bra listened to MT and the walked off the battlefield, leaving Pan in her father's arms and Goten standing alone.

_Ok, this will go one more chapter...only because I feel if this chapter was any longer it would be dull. I promise to have the conclusion out soon. Thx_


	20. Meeting

Hey guys, I'm sorry for the extended delay. Truth is, I had planned to end this story in this chapter. But, I had never been satisfied with anything I wrote. So, after many months and lots of versions, I decided to extend this a couple more chapters, to make it flow better. I may actually end up rewriting it, but I will finish it. Again, I apologize and I hope you like the chapters that are to come.

Thanks,

Sosoru

Chapter 20

Pan's bedroom, usually bright and welcoming with rays of sunshine peeking through the blinds and birds chirping at the windowsill was now a cool, dark place. The shade was lowered and the blinds closed so that a minimal amount of light escaped around the outer edges. No longer did Alternative Rock or R&B echo from the stereo, or MTV on the television. The only sound that came from the room was muffled crying and agonized tears dropping to the floor. Occasionally, Pan shifted around in the corner she huddled herself in, for her swollen belly made it nearly impossible to be comfortable for any length of time. She absently placed a hand on her stomach and began to cry even louder, remembering the day she was going to tell her boyfriend the news. She so desperately wished she could forget.

Oh, that she could have killed Bra.

Pan's dark eyes narrowed and her sniffles stopped as she focused her hatred on her sworn life enemy. That wench took everything away that was dear to her. Goten, her uncle, moped about more than she did, though he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because the friend he thought was trying to help him was stabbing him in the back...or the fact his niece got played in the whole messy process. No, that couldn't be it. Goten never came to see her, never called. He never tried to, in any way, make her feel better...not that he would have succeeded if he had tried.

Bra.

It would have been lovely to snap that long, beautiful neck of hers those months ago. She was so helpless to her anger, as well as MT. To kill them both would have almost made up for the pain they cause her. Almost. There was no way to make this up to the baby. He didn't do anything except be conceived. He didn't know his daddy didn't love mommy and was only screwing her to forget about screwing in sister and messed up her life with his deception and lies.

Pan's balled up fist hit the wall, causing the room to shake. She sobbed louder than before, hoping that somehow the pain would just stop. But it didn't. Every day, the baby grew. For a while, she had stopped eating. Not because she was trying to hurt the baby, but because she never felt hungry. The sight of food made her physically ill. She drank health shakes just so something of substance was in her system. Then, a few weeks ago, the baby started moving. The sensation both interested and disgusted her. Sometimes, she was able to forget she was pregnant and the hurt wasn't so bad. Now, there was no escaping the fact she was soon to have MT's child. What was worse, was that the Sayian fetus kicked her whenever he was hungry and wouldn't stop until she ate real food.

"Please stop," Pan whispered to her stomach, but she was replied with a foot or elbow to her bladder.

She moaned and slowly pulled herself off the floor, saying small curses under her breath. She wobbled to the door and went down the stairs one by one. It probably would have been easier for her to fly, but that was energy Pan did not want to exert. Finally in the kitchen, Pan prepared some Ramen Noodles as the baby kicked her more and more.

"You impatient little Sayian," Pan laughed.

That was the first time she had laughed in a while, and it felt good to her. Suddenly, the gymnast in her belly stopped flipping and relaxed as she slurped up the salty food. She even drank the warm liquid left over after all the noodles were gone. For some reason, she was feeling better, strong than she had in a long time. Her depression, while not gone, didn't seem like the ball and chain it had been only moments ago. Instead of trying to understand it, Pan rolled with it. She opened the kitchen door and for the first time in a long time, sunlight hit her now pale skin. She looked like a porcelain doll, her raven hair in stark contrast to flesh the color of milk Her dark-circled eyes closed as the warmth of day rejuvenated her. Then, as quickly as the calm spell began...she felt butterflies in her stomach and the return of the string tugging at her heart.

"When will it stop?" she cried, collapsing in the doorway, crying.

"You disappoint me, Brat," a voice loomed, causing Pan's head to snap up and look for the source.

Pan saw Vegeta with her parents, Gohan and Videl, standing in the kitchen. She scowled, wondering why the hell the sperm donor to those vile, disgusting beings was in her house. Her energy flared with hatred as Vegeta just folded his arms and smirked his smirk.

"Don't speak to me like I'm one of your bastards," Pan spat, turning her head back towards the sunlight.

"Pan!" Videl gasped. "Don't speak to Vegeta that way!"

She was up so fast it even surprised herself.

"Look at what his bastards did to me, mother! And you want me to be nice to him? Have you forgotten about your own daughter...your grandchild that will be born soon?" she yelled, finally releasing the anger that had been festering inside of her for so long.

"Calm yourself, Brat," Vegeta said, intervening. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Nani?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Pan cocked her overgrown brow and examined the older Sayian man in front of her. You could tell he was older than her father, but not that much older. The Sayian blood considerably slows down the aging process. The handsome prince hadn't so much as a gray hair. His dark eyes bore down on her, and they were filled with neither understanding nor pity. Why would he want to speak with her? After so long?

"Could you leave us alone?" she asked her parents without looking at them.

Gohan and Videl reluctantly exited the kitchen, hoping they had done the right thing by bringing the prince here. They were too worried about Pan to try not to intervene. All attempts to talk to either Bra or MT were fruitless. Neither wanted to show their face to the woman that would gladly kill them. What little cowards, they thought. At least they were smart in fearing for their safety, for no one supported the pair. When Bulma found out that MT was fixing the time machine in order to escape for this timeline, she destroyed the machine. They wanted to run away with their tails between their legs instead of facing the music. Yes, they were revealed and Pan beat the snot out of them, but it wasn't enough. Letting them go to a different timeline was just too easy.

Goten fought MT once after, hoping to finish the job his niece started. Though it seemed lame, he had to protect her honor. He also gave another try at Bra, who took a long time to recover from her injuries. He thought that MT had to poison her against him, but she insisted she fell out of love the night of the concert when he saw him and Paris together. Goten was floored by that statement. He hadn't even done anything wrong, but he was being treated as if he had kissed her willingly. She went as far as to call him a coward when it came to her father. It was at that Goten turned around and never looked back.

Bra was the one that looked back often. At the misunderstandings and the people she had hurt. Now that Pan was pregnant, everything seemed to be so small. She never meant for things to go this far. She was selfish and she knew it. She was selfish with Goten and selfish with MT, when he was not hers to have. She alienated her best friend. She opened up the door for her to be hurt. Bra confided this to her father, who listened with a not-so understanding ear. Bra was too selfish for too long to warrant any kind of sympathy from anyone other than MT. Vegeta suggested if she was so hurt by the situation, why not talk to Pan about it? Her refusal made him angry and ashamed of the human blood that poisoned her and made her so weak.

Vegeta stood in front of they heavily pregnant Sayian female. Other than her frightfully pale complexion, she looked well. Her breasts were full and sat on top of her rounded stomach that was supported by her ample hips. Her long, dark hair looked choppy and spiky due to a lack of combing, which made her look more like a pure Sayian woman. Vegeta opened his arms and to Pan's surprise, drew her into an embrace. He felt closer to her than to any of his children. Kakorot had always surpassed him at everything. Even now, he succeeding in producing the strongest half-breed offspring...even his granddaughter, who barely had any Sayian blood, was more powerful than his half-human son or daughter. Pan didn't know what to do. She had never seen Vegeta show any true sign of affection, except for calling Bra "His Princess" and pecking her on top of the head from time to time. His embrace both frightened and calmed her. It felt good to be in someone's arms again, even if they were unfamiliar.

"You look well," he said in a tone uncharacteristic to his persona.

"I don't feel well," Pan replied.

Vegeta released Pan and took a couple of steps back. The much older man turned his face away from the mother of his soon-to-be-born grandson, contemplating his next move. Being here on Earth, with human, he had to learn to express his feelings in a way they would understand. As Sayian as Pan looked, he knew he had to give her the same courtesy. It was just lost to most people that he possessed the ability to do so, looking at his relationship with Bulma.

"This is no time to be weak. You proved you are a strong warrior, yet you let my 'bastards' wear you down?" Vegeta said, his tone much closer to his usual harshness.

"Fighting is one thing. It comes easy for our kind. We were once bred to fight, right Vegeta? Emotions are another animal," Pan admitted.

Vegeta was taken back by her use of "our kind". She was very easy to understand, she thought of herself as a full-blood. Thinking back to when she was but a small child, she always thought of herself as such. Still, he had no idea she would grow to be so power, almost as powerful as her father in his prime.

"No excuses. You are stronger than you let on, Brat, yet you sit up in your room in the dark like ignoring the world will make everything go away. It's not going to go away. You, like my unfortunate brats, have to face what's happened," Vegeta yelled.

"Then tell your brats to come here and face me!" she yelled in return, he energy flaring so much that the whole house shook.

"I did. They are not like you, Pan," he retorted.

"And what am I like, Vegeta? To Bra, I am a stepping stone. To MT, I am nothing more than a burden and a mistake," she cried, tears rolling down her face.

Vegeta walked to her briskly and cupped her cheek into his rough, calloused hand. Her large, mahogany eyes peered up at him with bewilderment. Why was he here? To torture her? And why was he speaking so cruel, yet behaving to...tenderly. Pan ceased crying, waiting for Vegeta to say something, say anything. Most of all, she didn't want him to ever stop touching her face and looking into her eyes the way he was at that moment.

"You, Pan, are the last true Sayian female. You have not let your human blood corrupt you, maybe because your mother and grandmother are almost Sayian in their own way," his gruff voice said, his dark eyes never leaving hers.

Pan swallowed hard and exhaled deeply, swimming in the words he said to her. She was a true Sayian? Was she really just wallowing in her own self pity?

"Why did you come here, Vegeta?" she asked.

It was a very simple question. He had never shown any exceptional liking to her. She was Bra's best friend and later, MT's lover. In his mind, she was always the inferior offspring of Kakorot's spawn. But, as she matured, he stopped seeing her as inferior. Silently, he watched her bloom from an awkward offspring, until she exploded into a Super Sayian. He had grown an appreciation the last Sayian prince could give to the last Sayian woman. Bulma had noticed the change in her husband. He had never liked her tantrums, but since the incident, he had developed a hatred for them. Instead of being understanding in the midst of find out about her children's incestuous affair, he was distant. When she cried at night and reached out for him, he shrugged her off and went into a gravity chamber to sleep. He didn't touch her anymore and the rare playful moments that shared became a distant memory. Though she wasn't a mind reader, she knew it was because he blamed her for what happened. How he could, she wasn't sure. But, it was also because he couldn't get the female Super Sayian out of his mind.

"Nevermind that, Brat," he said, releasing her face, leaving her more confused than when he held her. "Just do what you need to do."

Pan watched as Vegeta put his hands into his pockets and walked away without saying another word. She waited for her parents to come into the kitchen, but they never came. Perhaps they went upstairs, she thought to herself. But, why had her parents let him come to her? Where they that afraid for her? Videl tried desperately to help her daughter, but nothing she said or did helped at all. Gohan just stormed about all day and night, upset that he couldn't kill MT for compromising his daughter's health, both emotional and physical. But, why Vegeta? Why did he come to her? Why did she welcome his presence...his touch? Pan let her fingers trace where Vegeta's hand had been, and sighed.


	21. Face the Music

I'm not one to usually address each reviewer individually, but since I've only two for Chapter 20, I'll give it a go.

Firage: Um, I don't know if you are joking or not. Maybe I'm taking this a litter too personally, but you're basically blaming Pan for her own rape because she loved MT. Let's see, he knew Pan liked him. He chose, of his free will, to start dating Pan. She never knew he was only using her. While I can understand disliking Pan, because we all have our no-so-favorite characters, but I can't understand blaming her for MT raping her. No offense.

Azure: This was not intended to be a P/V fic, but it sort of morphed into something that might be one, but it definitely won't be the main focus. I'm partially paying homage to one of my favoriest fic writers, Klara-in-Flares. She had a fic, "The PV Affair" that I loved, but she never finished. This still is a MT/B fic, as you will see.

This is kinda to everyone. I have to remind folks, I don't do "happy" fics. I do, painfully realistic fics with real trials and emotions and yes, just sometimes, the main characters can be unlikeable. I go for quality of writing and content, not just the juicy lemons in-between. I hope you guys can appreciate that. I love you guys, the two reviewers I have left :)

Enough Yappin'...on with the show.

Chapter 21

MT looked out onto the water, the calm pool reflecting the last violet and azure rays of day. He sat alone, like he often did, thinking about the past few months. How he was hurt. How he let that hurt hurt others. This is not what his mother wanted him to do. Is this why she worked so hard to fix the shuttle? Broke her own heart to watch her only son go...so he could be who he was? A liar, a cheater...completely broken. And then, there was Dominican. It was as if she didn't exist. But, she didn't, right? She was dead, he let her die. And here, she was married...off limits.

MT laughed at himself. So adultery was off limits, but incest was not. His own hypocrisy amused him. Was he kidding himself about his feelings to the love that almost sent him into a depression so deep, he seriously considered suicide? Never! The thought was...unimaginable.

But, did that mean he didn't love Bra?

Of course not! He loved her more than the world he fought to protect. He would scorn the whole world to be with her. He DID scorn the world to be with her. Then, why did he hurt so bad?

Pan...

Dominican...

He couldn't face any of them. Not the women he claimed to love. Not the family he claimed to love. Not the father he grew to love. He felt just as alien as if he were to step on Vegeta-sei. Nothing he did seemed to yield the correct result. There was no one he could turn to with his problems, Bra was wrapped up in her own issues with the situation. Why did no one understand him? No one understood him like his mother...or Dominican.

She was in his thoughts more than ever. More than when she first died. More than when he stepped into the time machine. He dipped his hands into his pants pocket and picked out a crumpled piece of paper he carried with him everywhere. He scanned it and let out a deep sigh. It was Dominican's office number. She had given it to him when they met in the park upon his arrival to this timeline. He had meant to someday use it, but he never did. But, he kept the piece of paper.

"What's that?" a female voice asked, causing MT to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Nothing, Bra," he said, stuffing the number back in his pocket.

"Didn't look like nothing," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

Bra had cut her hair very short, to the ears in a very sexy bob. It made her look older, more mature, more like her mother. The buttons of the blue blouse she wore strained against the fullness of her bosom, which was now heaving in anticipated anger. Shit was already rough enough with him hiding stuff from her.

"Don't worry about it...where did your father go earlier," he asked, trying to change the subject. She rolled her eyes at his attempt, but played along.

"He went to see Pan," she said, sitting down on a large rock next to MT. She picked up a smaller pebble and made it skip on the water before her.

"Pan? Why?"

"How am I supposed to know? He doesn't talk to me," she shrugged.

"How things change," MT commented to himself.

"He wants me to talk to her. I don't want to talk to her," Bra revealed, without being asked.

"You want to talk to her as much as I do. You just don't know what to say," MT said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, and you do?"

The pair looked out as the sun disappeared below the horizon and the crickets chirped louder. Their spot was still as peaceful as it always been. A stark contrast to the complexities of life. MT sighed and put his arm around Bra, hugging her.

"I don't apologize for loving you, but, what happened with Pan...it shouldn't have happened," MT said.

"I know, I feel bad...but a part of me just wants to smack her," Bra said, face turning red from irritation.

"I double-dare you," MT chuckled.

"I mean...she decided to keep the baby...yet from what I hear, she acts like she hates it. If I were pregnant by a man a hated, no offense, I wouldn't keep it just to torture it," she said, putting her chin in her hand.

"It's not that easy, Bra," MT said.

"Maybe so, but she shouldn't be doing it just the same," Bra concluded.

"Maybe you should talk to her if you feel so strongly about it."

Bra growled at his suggestion, an indication that he was correct but she did not want to fully admit it. What had stopped her was fear of Pan's reaction. Remembering their last meeting, she did not want a repeat. MT helped her train, ans she became stronger. Sometimes, she could see the proud look on Vegeta's face, but those glances were few and far between. She had lived her life being the helpless damsel in distress, but she enjoyed it no longer. She did not want to feel so powerless, but she had to admit she hadn't at all reach the level Pan had.

"She would rip me a new one," Bra said, already conceding.

"Not if, for a change, you came as a friend."

MT sounded as if he knew for sure her tail would be fine. Go as a friend? When she hadn't been a friend for so long? When she couldn't even tell her best friend her darkest secret. If Pan had know, she never would have continuously gone after MT...she would have backed off. They used to be so close and she treated her so bad for so long. But, that didn't excuse how she was treating that baby inside of her. That baby was more important than their differences. Something had to be...

It was agreed then. Bra decided to take both MT and her father's advice and see Pan. She had been agonizing for months about it. Truth was, no one really wanted to be around her. She was surprised when Goten went after MT, to try to win her back. Goten still loved her, despite everything she had done, everything she had said. She admitted she was wrong about the whole Paris ordeal much later, but Goten no longer cared, at least, he pretended not to care. He just sat in front of the TV watching Sailor Moon Super S, shrugged his shoulders and told her it was no longer his concern. She had loved him. She didn't want him to be afraid of her father, but she ended up being the coward.

In her isolation, she developed the gift of controlled flight, though it still took a lot out of her. She left MT behind at the park and flew over to Pan's house, somewhere she hadn't been in over a year. She missed Videl and her cooking. For such a powerful woman, she was a perfect cook, just like Aunt Chi-Chi. Bra loved her mother, but Videl seemed to have more of a maternal instinct, while Bulma was just nosy at times. She worried over how Videl would react to her. Hurting her brother-in-law and her daughter. But, she couldn't run anymore. She had to face the music.

As Bra landed at the house, the door flew open. Videl was standing in the doorway with an apron and stern expression. She did not look pleased in the least. There was enough drama without the Queen there to stir the pot.

"What do you want?" Videl snapped, her eyes narrowing at Bra. Gohan was now behind her with a hand on her shoulder. Through his thick glasses, she could see the hate in his eyes.

"I want to see Pan," Bra said with as much courage as she could muster.

"Why?" Gohan said, stepping in front of his wife.

"I think that's between she and I," Bra said with perhaps a bit more sass than she was allowed.

Videl had to grab her husband firmly by the arm as she shook her head. Bra sighed on the inside, for in her dark eyes, she could see a tiny bit of understanding. A very tiny bit...

"This is my house, so I will suggest you watch your tongue or I will rip it out. She is in her room, you know where it is," Videl said, stepping aside for her daughter's nemesis to enter.

Bra stuck her chin out and walked past the married couple, looking both in the eye as she walked into the house that remained unchanged since her last visit. She could feel the heaviness, though, the tension in the house. Gohan shook with anger, watching that woman infect his home with her presence.

"Why did you let her in?" Gohan said through gritted teeth.

"She seemed sincere...besides, may it's time to start healing," Videl said, though she was still as angry as her husband.

"Only when she's maggot food," Gohan said, walking away from his wife.

"Gohan! You can't mean that. She's still a girl," Videl yelled with tears in her eyes. This situation hurt her more than anyone, but she rarely let it show. She was often the calming force in the storm.

"And she's still responsible for her actions," he yelled back, walking towards his wife again. "Why couldn't she just be honest? Because she was ashamed? That's no excuse. You remember how heartbroken Goten was for so long...even before they were revealed. He wanted to marry her! And what did she do? She's a whore," Gohan said, nearly at the top of his lungs.

Videl put her hand on her husband's cheeks and forced his head to look down to her eyes, streaming with painful, salty tears. Her hands were trembling, as well as her lips. Gohan inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself as best he could.

"She didn't know we'd understand. She didn't know there was nothing she had to justify, falling in love with someone else when that someone else was MT. Yes, she is responsible for her bad decisions, but I honestly believe, deep down...she didn't want to hurt Goten or our baby," Videl said, biting her lips, trying her hardest not to break down.

"Look at what she did to us, Videl...just look. She didn't just lie. She was mean and hateful and vindictive...I can't forgive that," he said, turning his face away from his wife's to hide his own tears.

"It's not for us to forgive her," she said finally, bringing her lips to his cheek, kissing him softly.

Bra tried her best to ignore the argument, but her enhances Saiyan hearing wouldn't allow for that. It was an unwanted side-effect of the training. She swore if she started growing a tail, she'd be done with it all. Besides, she hated to sweat. But, she was sweating. Her tough facade she erected in front of Videl and Gohan melted with each step that led her closer to Bra. How was she supposed to start everything? Perhaps she should have followed her first instinct and not have come. Bra started to turn on her heels when the bedroom door opened.

"Running away again," Pan said, stopping Bra in her tracks.

A hot flash hit the demi-sayian, she didn't know if it was fear or a fireball engulfing her. Deciding it was the former, she turned around to face the female taunting her. She was barely recognizable. Her bangs were over-grown and covered dark eyes surrounded by puffy, dark circles. The mass on her head looked like a ball of yarn a kitten played in and discarded. Her now-large breast sat on her even larger stomach, supported by long, sturdy legs covered by stretch pants.

"Your father said you were to chicken to face me," Pan continued, smirking.

"What else did Father tell you?" Bra asked.

"None of your fucking business," Pan said, putting her hand on her expanding hip.

Pan was fully roused and ready for confrontation. Vegeta's pep-talk did more for her spirit than she could have ever imagined. It's as if he breathed fire into her soul and ignited her passion to live again, to be alive again. To do more than hate, again.

"I shouldn't have come," Bra said, waving her hands in defeat and turning back around.

"No, you shouldn't have. Go back to your brother's bed...that's the only place you're wanted," Pan shot.

Harpooning Bra through the heart couldn't have been more effective. She froze, letting the words register in her brain. After it did, anger washed over her. She fought to remember why she came. Why she was willing to endure the harsh words and intimidating stares. The baby. The baby, it was all about the baby. She had to focus on the baby. Bra inhaled as if it were her last breath and slowly turned back around, causing the pregnant woman to cock a brow and mild interest.

"Look, I know full well you hate me and the father of your baby," Bra started.

"You mean you and your lover, mainly, your brother," Pan said, rested against the doorway.

This would be fun.

"Damn it. I don't consider MT my brother...but, that's not what I came," Bra continued, trying to get her mind right.

"Then why did you come?"

"You shouldn't be starving your baby just because you hate us," Bra blurted out without reseveration.

That caught Pan by surprise, and it was evident on her face. After a moment, she brought to hand to her lips and chuckled devilishly. Silly rabbit.

"You give yourself too much credit. Yes, it's true, I was not eating...but I had no appetite. I tried to keep food down, but I was too depressed. You know, finding out the man who said he loved me sleeping with his sister on the side...telling me I'd 'get over' him so you to could live in sin...it did a number on me. But not once did I try to hurt my baby intentionally. I'm not a vicious rat like you. I loved MT. I loved you for so long, even when you were treating me badly. I loved you like a sister...but I didn't even know you, just as you don't know me. And now, because you hear gossip, you think you can come here and tell me what to do with MY baby with your brother, I'm sorry, I mean your lover?"

Pan laughed again. Bra's silence spoke more than her words ever could. Who the hell did she think she was fooling? She didn't care about her or her baby. If she did, she would have showed up a long time ago, not when she was on the brink of birth.

"Look, Pan, I'm sorry," Bra said.

"Saying 'sorry' became obsolete some months ago, Bra. Just...go. Go home to Daddy. Tell him how brave you were today. Then, crawl into your lover's arms and leave me alone. My baby and I will be fine without either of you," Pan said, this time, her voice was lower and filled with pain.

Damn it, she thought to herself. Damn her to hell.

"Good Kami, Pan...stop thinking just about yourself. You weren't the only one hurt!" Bra yelled.

"I know! You broke Goten's heart too, you tramp! You remember what I, your best friend, did to try to mend things between you two?" Pan retorted, throwing Bra off balance.

"I remember," Bra whispered.

"Bra, this isn't something someone just 'gets over' like failing a quiz or, in term you can understand, losing your favorite purse. I knew you were hurting, even when you were mad at me. I came to you. I tried to get you to talk to me. Because I loved you," Pan said, fighting tears. "I loved you despite everything. Can't you understand that? Do you really know what it is to love someone, Bra? Do you?"

Pan wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled a bit, trying to regain her composure. She didn't want to let on that she still cared, but she did, perhaps more than she should have. Bra lowered her eyes, taking in the words of her former friend. For once, she really listened...and she thought about her words before she spoke.

"There's no excuse for what I did. I am concerned about the baby...and you," Bra said. It seemed like the only reasonable thing to say.

"Well, tell your boyfriend he doesn't need to come visit me like you did. I've gone all this time without him. I don't want to see him," Pan said, cutting her eyes away.

"But he's the father!" Bra exclaimed.

"He didn't care much about that when he still tried to fix the time machine to escape, or when he nearly cried when his mother destroyed it. You aren't the only one up on the gossip," Pan spat, her anger returning to her.

"Pan, it's different now!" Bra exclaimed, putting her hands around Pan's.

She absently looked down, but did not immediately push her away. Aside from Vegeta and her mother, this was the first contact she had with another person. She missed it, though it wasn't something she was ready to admit.

"That's about the only thing you said I can believe, Bra. Goodnight," Pan said, slinking away and shutting her bedroom door.

She didn't get to the bed, she leaned against the heavy wood and slowly began to cry. Months of anger had begun to melt off of her heart in one, meeting. She wasn't ready to forgive her. She still wanted to be angry. She was angry Bra took away her anger.

"I am sorry," Bra whispered through the door, knowing Pan could hear.

"I know," Pan whispered back, letting the tears flow freely.


	22. Final Waltz

This is finally the completion of this fanfiction. It is a milestone for me, for this will mark the end of a series of several successful DBZ fics. My love for the anime faded as my obsession for Rurouni Kenshin rose, along with my drive for this particular story. But, a few faithful reviewers have stayed with me throughout the years. This chapter is for you, Klara, my rival, inspiration and friend. Thank you to all the reviewers who supported me and believed in me. This fic was a challenge and a blessing. So, please enjoy the last of a legacy, the final chapter of my final DBZ fanfiction.

**Warning:** There is a lemon in this chapter.

Chapter 22

Final Waltz

The clock on the wall ticked as the heat of the day loomed inside of Pan's room. Being pregnant was hard enough without the weather being so miserable. The air conditioning had stopped working the night before and repairs would not be made until later in the evening. Pan moaned and rolled from her back to her left side, holding her swollen belly. She sighed and looked blankly at her wall where there were once posters of rock groups and the like. In fact, a poster of Linkin Park used to be there. Pan recalled the concert when she tried desperately to get Goten and Bra back together. She finally revealed to MT her true feelings that very night, right after she and Bra had that fight. That night changed everything.

Tears began to roll down her face as she sobbed. The memories were still too painful. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Goten was supposed to be with Bra. She was supposed to be with MT. Instead, everything was all crazy. Their respective families were now torn apart, long-lasting loyalties tested by the nature of the incestuous relationship between Mirai and Bra and Pan's pregnancy.

Pan found an unlikely ally in Vegeta. He had become her friend and sparring partner during her pregnancy. He was responsible for being her so far out of her depression, helping her eat and become stronger. It was he who made her feel worthy and loved. Vegeta shared an affection for the Demi-Sayian, especially since she went Super Sayian. Still, her fire and passion were unrivaled, as well as her beauty when she chose to show it. And hovering at that window with her back facing him and long hair flowing behind her, Vegeta admired that very beauty.

"You know I can read your energy, right?" Pan said, wiping the tears from her face.

Vegeta smirked as he entered the room, touching down before her bed.

"How would I know, brat, with all that damn crying," he teased.

Pan couldn't help but to smiled and roll over to the other side, exposing her beautiful face, slightly rounded by her advanced pregnancy and improved health.

"You know I hate being called that," she said devilishly.

Knowing her tone was an invitation; Vegeta sat on the bed and pulled the female Sayian to him. He first kissed her forehead, then her soft lips. Running his fingers through her long, raven hair, he looked at Pan with uncharacteristic fondness and affection.

"Is this better, _WOMAN_?" he purred before capturing Pan's lips again.

The kiss was passionate, yet tender. Pan's hand roved the older Sayian's body as her hunger for him grew. To say their relationship changed was an understatement. He had been attracted to her on a primal level, but ignored it. He did love his wife, but their relationship had changed the past few years. Bulma was content with being head of the most powerful corporation on earth…and being a good wife just wasn't high on her priority list. Vegeta wasn't the model husband, either. He craved battle and in this peaceful time, he grew restless. The only thing he came to Bulma for was a new compression chamber when he destroyed one. Intimacy rarely happened.

It was odd. There was a time he'd kill for the human woman, but that time had pass. They had simply become friends in their years of marriage, but that did not prevent Bulma from becoming jealous of her husband spending time with Pan. He tried to explain the details to her, but the discussion always ended in her screaming at him. It didn't take long for Vegeta to realize the reason for his wife's outrage; for she could see what he had blinded himself to…he loved Pan.

Another rift divided the families. How could Pan and Vegeta do this? Did Pan even care that she was hurting the woman that loved her like a daughter? Was she only doing it to retaliate against Bra and MT? Questions and rumors circulated but only two people knew the truth.

Vegeta had yet to bond with Pan. Her doctor had cleared the activity, but Pan did not feel comfortable. On this hot and muggy day with no AC, she felt different. She needed to be released from her mental torture by the only man who understood her.

"Hmmm, that is much better," Pan replied, her voice heavy with lust.

"Don't test me, woman," Vegeta said, kissing her forehead. "Gohan doesn't want me here."

"Who would have ever thought the Prince of All Sayians would be sneaking into the bedroom of his mate, running from her father," Pan mused.

"You need to come with me," he said.

"Live on that dysfunctional campus of a home called Capsule Corp? No, thanks. Bra and MT living there is hard enough to swallow. Bulma wouldn't let me set foot there," Pan replied.

"Bulma is strong for a human. She will survive," Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

"I would not feel right living under her roof. I'll get my own place for me and my baby," Pan whispered, almost to herself.

She had begun to drift away, thinking of how different life had become. There was a time where she basically did live at CC. Those times were long gone.

"There will be time to discus the details," Vegeta proclaimed, already tired of the conversation.

Vegeta placed a hand on her swollen stomach and rubbed it gently, feeling the energy of the life inside of his mate. He smirked. The child was very strong and kicking. It would not be long before he or she made their grand entrance. Vegeta then gazed at Pan, who was looking down at her belly with quiet tears. Try as she might to forget, the situation still hurt. This baby was a daily reminder that would never go away. Yet, she loved her child. It was so oxymoronic.

"Don't cry, woman," Vegeta said softly, kissing away the salty tears.

The pair embraced tighter, Vegeta getting his arm about Pan. He kissed her in a way he had never kissed anyone in his long life. He wanted her to move on and grow stronger from the pain, not live in misery with it. He knew he was the only one who understood her body and her mind.

Pan, lost in her feelings, moaned under Vegeta's sweet assault. It was almost as if all the pain she had endured was worth this moment in time. In the recesses of her mind, she recalled the terror for her first encounter with MT, how she was left confused by his veracity. Those feelings were absent with Vegeta, for she knew he loved her and wanted her.

And she wanted him.

But, she thought as she broke from their passion, she could not have him completely…not yet. With the child so close and his marriage still legal, she could not proceed. Pan rolled onto her side, her back to Vegeta and sighed.

"What are you doing to me, Vegeta?" Pan whispered.

"We were destined…I do nothing, Woman," he said, capturing her body, holding her close.

Though the day was still hot, feeling the warmth of his body against her backside was not repelling, in fact, it sent a shiver down her spine that left her longing for him. Pan's mind was suddenly racing, her heart pound and body aching.

"Would I be a horrible person if I told you I wanted you to make love to me right now?" she asked with childlike innocence.

Vegeta's hands began to roam Pan's body. He took one of her full breasts and teased it as his hot lips ravished the flesh of her neck. Pan moaned and instinctively bucked against him. Her mind was no longer in control as she felt his length grow behind her. Pan gasped as her own hands struggled to find Vegeta's body. She wanted to feel his touch, all of him. Quick work was made of her thin cotton nightshirt and before long, there was nothing between them.

Knowing her last experience had been many months prior; Vegeta did not rush the moment. He played with her jewel, making her passage ready to receive him. Pan whimpered under his sweet assault, wanting for nothing more than her torture to be over. Yet, she didn't want it to end.

Pan pulled away slightly from Vegeta and rolled over to face him. His silent gaze penetrated her ebony eyes, and his kissed her deeply. How he loved his Sayain female!

"Vegeta?" Pan whispered, her lips trembling.

"Yes?"

"It's time…"

"I cannot take you with you facing me," he whispered back to her, amusement in his tone.

"No," she grimaced, "The baby! It's time…my water just broke!"

Without another word, Vegeta lifted Pan out of the bed and into the bathroom for her to clean up. Feeling the influx of energy, Videl ran to her daughter's room. The door was locked, she noted. That meant Vegeta was with her. Too concerned to be angry, she pounded on the door, although she could have broken it down if she chose to.

"Open the damn door, Vegeta!"

A second later, the door was open and Videl clamored her way in with Gohan not far behind.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Vegeta said as he carried her out of the room.

Gohan and Videl followed the full-blooded Sayian as he took to the air with their child. It took them but a few moments to reach Satan City hospital, where the ER staff quickly admitted Pan, who was very close to giving birth. The older Sayians and strong human female stood in the lobby, in a bit of shock. She was showing no sign of being close to labor earlier. Gohan thought Vegeta must have had something to do with it, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Right now, Pan was all that mattered.

"Perhaps we should call Bulma. This is her grandchild, too," Videl said to Gohan, but of course Vegeta could hear her.

"I do not think so. Bulma is wildly jealous of the brat," Vegeta said, folding his arms in a manner unique to him and him alone.

"I wouldn't say it's so wild, Vegeta. What's wild is you seducing my innocent daughter at her time of need," Gohan spat, standing toe-to-toe to the Prince of All Sayians.

"Pan is an adult. While my spawn from the alternate time line may have scorned her, I would not. All this time, I thought the blue-haired vixen was my mate…but it seems Kakorot did have a purpose, for his granddaughter was my destined mate. Our lives make sense now," Vegeta said, daring the younger man to challenge him.

"Are you saying it is destiny for your brats to be humping each other like animals," Gohan gritted through his teeth.

"ENOUGH!" Videl yelled, knowing if this battle continued, it would be an all out war. "Now is not the time for any justifications of why who loves who. My baby is about to have her baby and we are sitting down here acting like…well…babies. Now, I'm going to find out what room she is being taken to and I'll call Bulma. You two can either continue your pissing contest or follow me."

Vegeta tightened his jaw, knowing the woman was correct. He could easily see where Pan's fire came from. It was more from her human side.

"Alright, let's go," Vegeta said.

Defeated for the moment, Gohan followed the pair to where his daughter was being taken. It was still too much for him all to take in. All that needed to happen was for MT and Bra to show up to complete this disaster of a day.

"Come on! Push, Brat!" Vegeta yelled at the demi-Sayian, holding her hand.

Sweat dripped from her furrowed brow. Though she had a high tolerance for pain due to her heritage, she determined that childbirth paled in comparison to anything she had experienced before. At that moment, only she, Vegeta and the pain existed. Six hours of active labor and the child inside of her did not want to budge.

"Don't yell at me! It's the little bugger that's being difficult," she snapped back.

"Just a couple more pushes should do it," said the doctor, whom was positioned between Pan's legs, which were hiked up by stirrups. "The baby is crowning."

"You're going to be a Grandpa, Vegeta," Pan whispered to him before giving one, final push.

Pan's body went limp as a distinct crying filled the hospital room. The nurses worked quickly to clear the airway and clean the newborn. The doctor announced the gender. It was a girl. Pan mustered enough energy to smile as the swaddled baby was placed on her chest. She looked down onto her daughter and noticed that sparse, lavender hair atop her tiny little head. Pan bit her lip the hold back the tears, but the combination of the memories and the hormones was too much. Videl and Gohan, who had been quiet witnesses in the corner, ran past the staff and to their daughter's side to console her.

"Oh, the happy mother can barely hold back her tears," the nurse said, misunderstanding. The woman then picked up the baby and handed her to Vegeta. "I'm sure the father wants to hold his darling girl."

"He is the GRANDfather, I am the father," MT said, pulling the mask from his face.

Pan's jaw dropped, for she did not feel his energy through the intensity of labor, and neither did Pan's parents or Vegeta. He was wearing the same green scrubs of the hospital staff. This time, Pan made an effort to feel his Ki. It wasn't that she was distracted, he was suppressing his energy.

"How dare you!" Pan yelled, clawing at MT.

Videl held her down, as Gohan took the little girl from MT's arms gently. He gazed at his granddaughter and smiled a bit before turning his attention back to the unwanted party.

"You have no right to be here," Gohan said more calmly than anyone would have thought possible.

"That is my daughter," MT protested.

"Get him out of here before I kill him," Pan hissed, meaning every single syllable.

The door to Pan's room opened and Bra ran in. She heard the trouble from outside and decided to chime in. Pan eyed her with loath. Bra looked perfect, as usual, her soft green hair in soft curls somehow unaffected by the heat and humidity. The white cotton pant suit she wore, however, did not make it through the weather unscathed and was slightly wrinkled.

"Don't be mad, Pan. I thought MT should be here," Bra tried to explain.

The OB-GYN stopped Bra from coming any further. He may not have understood a lick of what was going on, but he had to bring some kind of order to the situation.

"You can't come in here without being scrubbed down, miss. The woman just gave birth and you're putting her in danger," he said firmly. He then turned to MT and grabbed him by the arm. "You, too, young man. I think it is best you leave."

"But that's my child," MT complained, but refused to fight the doctor.

"If you want a child so bad, make one with her," Pan screamed.

"STOP IT!" a woman's voice yelled.

Everyone in the room stopped. Whatever they were saying or doing and moved their attention to the tall, elegant woman in the doorway. Bulma, though beautiful, was beginning to show her age. The crow's feet around her eyes were more defined by the scowl she wore, her thin lips turned down. The doctor, even more confused, walked up to Bulma and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Briefs, I don't know what's going on here, and I know you own this hospital, but I need you and the others to leave this woman," he expressed to her most respectfully.

"I know, Carver. It's a long story, but that beautiful girl just bore my grandson. She and my son, however, are not on good terms. Thank you for trying to neutralize the situation," she said, giving MT and Bra a menacing look which told them to comply without question.

The still-stunned room watched as the pair left with their mother. Pan, still being held down by Videl, fought back more tears. She would not cry over him anymore. She couldn't. He had chosen his fate, as did she. But to see the child which had been created, her heart ached. To see him want to be a part of the experience, it was too much to comprehend.

"Why would he do this to me…of all days," she whispered.

Videl soothed her daughter's hair down, trying to provide as much comfort as possible.

"I think he doesn't understand how his selfishness hurts others. When I knew Trunks, he was a very selfless boy. But, his way of life was hard, much harder than we could imagine. It's possible he never developed as he should have, socially, even though he spent time with us. I'm not making excuses for him, but I know you and Bra came to some sort of truce. I don't think it would be a bad idea to extend it to the father of your first born," Videl said.

Again, Vegeta felt admiration for the human. She and Chi-Chi has more common sense than most of the other earthlings combined.

"I just want to go home," Pan said, groggy from the extreme emotions her body had just endured.

"Yes, of course," Videl said to her daughter, stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

Pan recovered almost immediately while her child grew stronger every day. To her mother's great relief, Pie's lavender baby hair fell out quickly and was replaced with raven curls. Though the locks did have a hint of purple shimmer, Pan found it most becoming on the hungry little girl, who was suckling vigorously at the moment. Her little hands kneaded her mother' bosom, encouraging the milk to flow freely. Pan smiled and played with a silken lock upon her child's head while Vegeta watched with adoration.

"Were you this attentive with your children, Vegeta?" Pan asked mockingly.

"Maybe with Bra," he replied honestly.

"Speaking of, neither she nor MT has come around," Pan noted, placing Pie on her shoulder, patting her little back to prompt a belch.

"I think they are still afraid to come around after the drama they caused in the delivery room," Vegeta chuckled as he walked over to Pan and his grandchild, giving her a finger to play with. Pie eyed the digit momentarily, then clasped it with her gums. "She will be very strong."

"I hope so. Most of all, I want her to be happy," Pan said as Pie finally released the gas in her belly.

"_You _deserve to be happy," Vegeta said, taking Pie from her and placing her in her crib.

Warm and belly full, Pie fell fast asleep, caring not what the two big people were discussing. A contented sound passed her lips as she dreamed whatever little babies dreamed of. Pan smiled, and thought she was happy despite all that had happened. Though dealing with MT had brought her the greatest pain, she was given the greatest joy. Not only that, she found her true mate.

"I am happy," she whispered to Vegeta, throwing her arms about his neck.

Vegeta looked into Pan's eyes and a smile crossed his weathered face. He, too, was finally happy and contented. His hands played in his mate's raven hair, which had been cropped to shoulder length. Vegeta had always thought the limp hair, a human trait, to be quite odd, but he had to admit he loved playing in Pan's hair…which was the texture of heavy silk. Slowly, the pair closed the small distance between them, their lips joined in a very sweet, yet passionate, kiss. Unfortunately, their bliss was disturbed by a knock on the door. Pan wanted to ignore it, but she reasoned it could be more packages she ordered for her new apartment. She went to open the door and was surprised by who was there.

"MT…what…why?" was all she was able to get out.

"Pan…I am sorry about the last time I saw you. I'm sorry about everything. I know I can't make everything ok, but please, please let me in so I can see Pie," MT blurted out.

Speechless, Pan stumbled back, unsure of how to react. She knew everything was going too well. And then here _he_ comes to ruin everything. Within a few seconds of feeling his mate's distress, Vegeta was at Pan's side.

"Hello, Father," MT said tartly.

"Son," Vegeta replied with equal spite.

"I don't know, MT. I don't know if I can do this," Pan said, finally regaining her voice.

"But she's my daughter!" MT whined.

"Yes, she is. A daughter you created with me while you lusted after another woman…_your sister_. Though, I do understand better than I did before. I do understand what it's like to fall for someone you aren't supposed to. But, MT, you'll never know how deeply you scarred me."

"If you let me come inside, I will try to explain as best I can," MT pleaded.

Pan stood still for a moment, but finally moved to the side with a mocking arm gesture, allowing the father of her child to pass. MT looked about the apartment, committing it to his memory. It was a nice size with a spacious living and dining area. Pan sat at the stool on the center island, Vegeta next to her. They did make a handsome pair, MT had to admit.

"I am waiting," Pan said.

MT sat across from his father, but looked Pan directly in the eye. He needed closure, and he was certain she needed it as well.

"When I first came here, I came looking for the love I let die. Dominican was all I lived for. She was killed by the Androids while I was protecting this timeline. I drove my mother into a state of depression with my own. She made me leave. My machine malfunctioned and I ended up further in this timeline than I was supposed to. I wanted Dominican…but here…she's married and has a child. For some reason, I took my anger out on Bra, but she understood me."

"I don't see what this has to do with how you used me," Pan growled, but Vegeta put a firm hand over hers, quieting her so MT could continue.

"I wasn't prepared for my attraction to Bra. I fought it with everything I had, but my mind wasn't right. That night I…I took you, I wasn't myself. I was so full of confusion and anger and I didn't know how to deal. And after that night, I thought I would be a horrible person to leave you then. I stayed for all the wrong reasons and I used you. You deserved so much more than I gave and I wish I could give you back what I took from you. I know you'll never forgive me, nor should you, but I am sorry for all the pain I caused you."

Pan turned pale listening to MT's speech. She didn't know if she were hurt or angry. For some reason, his excuses just were not enough. Nothing he said would ever suffice, she figured. The tears began to sting her eyes and she couldn't contain them any longer. A flood of emotion came over her and Pan began to sob.

"I loved you, MT. You are right…you could have just let me be. I would have been ok. Instead…you…damn it!"

Pie began to wail, sensing her mother's discontent. Pan looked towards the bedroom, but Vegeta rose to get the child. He knew he would have to intervene. After a few short moments, Vegeta returned with the baby in his arms. A few coos let him know Pie wanted her Mother. Two stubby arms reached out to Pan, who took the baby up and smiled. Pie, knowing something was amiss, instinctively looked at her father. MT was almost dumbstruck by the child's gaze. Pie was a beautiful baby with brilliant turquoise eyes, the same color of a Super-Sayian. MT noticed the light hair she was born with was now dark, much like Pan's. His daughter gave him what he thought looked like a "You Stink" face, and he laughed.

"She is…amazing," he found himself saying.

"The only good thing to come out of this fray," Pan added.

"The _only _good thing?" Vegeta chimed.

"You know what I mean," Pan laughed. She then turned to MT, her face serious. "You are right, MT, I will never forgive you. I'll never understand why you did what you did, but I think I can accept that you did not do it intentionally…"

Pan kissed the forehead of her beautiful daughter and took in her sweet scent. How she loved her baby! Suddenly, Pan noticed that Pie was no longer paying her any mind. Her brilliant eyes were focused on MT. Taking in a deep breath; Pan swallowed down the butterflies in the belly and walked over to the tall man with the long lavender hair. With a slight smile, she gently placed the child into her father's arms. Pie decided liked the feel of the man's cotton shirt and quickly began gumming it. When MT tried to correct her, his index finger was next to find her jaws.

"She's going to be strong," MT commented.

"Yeah…your father said the same thing," Pan said quietly.

"Thank you, Pan," MT said, kissing his daughter's cheek.

MT stayed for a couple of hours and played with Pie, fed her and finally, put her to sleep. Pan watched intently, noting that Pie already seemed to love her father. It was obvious MT doted upon her, as did everyone else who came in contact with the darling girl. After an uneasy farewell, MT left for Capsule Corp. He was thankful he got a chance to see Pie. More than anything, he was glad he got up the courage to face Pan and apologize. He had taken more than enough time.

"How are they?" Bra asked as MT walked into the door.

"Fine," He replied.

"Did she forgive you?"

"No."

"Will she let you see the baby?"

"Yes."

"Do you forgive yourself?"

MT looked into Bra's eyes, the eyes of the person who understood him the most. If only his mind and heart weren't so muddled before, things would be so much better. He only brought pain to those he loved, or who loved him.

Recognizing the agony in his expression, Bra placed a gentle hand on MT's cheek, bringing his eyes and thoughts back to her. She, too, had matured a great deal, learning from her mistakes. She and Goten had forgiven each other, finally. The rift between she and her mother would take more work…but she was willing. As long as they all were willing, there was a chance.

"How do you forgive what I did? How do you forgive what we did? I think…we're lucky. Mother…though hurt, has tried to understand. Gohan, Videl…they'll never forgive us, but they want to move forward. I just wish…I wish we would have done it differently," MT confessed.

"Yeah," Bra agreed. "But, we didn't. I think Pan will eventually forgive you, though."

"You do, eh" MT questioned.

"I do," was the reply

"Why?"

"She forgave me," Bra reasoned. "Come, let's talk about this later."

With a mischievous grin, Bra began to bite MT's neck, making him groan.

"You little witch," he said, playfully pushing her away. "Later, you say?"

"Hai. It seems all will be well, eventually. Let's not dwell on it for the moment," Bra reasoned.

Reluctantly, MT walked over to the couch and sat down. Bra followed, snuggling herself beside him. MT knew he was fortunate. He had his love. He had his daughter. He had begun to rebuild bridges horribly burnt. _Yes, there was hope_, he thought as he kissed Bra passionately, pulling her shirt over her head, showering her perfect body with butterfly kisses. _And I'll forgive myself the day I don't have to justify my love. _


End file.
